The Little Girl and the Continent
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Crossover with Dolphinheart99's stories) After being "kidnapped" by a creature similar to the Dover Demon, Val, Owen, Snow, and Jay end up on an island full of magic and creatures and races of both extinct, extant, and "mythical" origins. They are soon caught up in the war against the island's inhabitants and a united Greek nation. Will they be able to turn the tide of this war?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is back with a new story. If your wondering what this story is, my friend Dolphinheart99 has allowed me to use her OC, Val, from her story, The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs, and I'm gonna cross her story with the Continent. You know, the same Continent that the Land That Can't Be Erased takes place on? Anyways, the Continent during the period it's found in this story is around the mid-1600's BC, during the Second War of Greek Oppression.**

 **A little note, because of the war, all beings from the Continent have learned to hate Greeks, no matter what period of time their in.**

 **Val belongs to Dolphinheart99, Jurassic World/Park belongs to Universal. The Continent belongs to me.**

 **Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 1**

The being crawls through the bushes, carrying something on its back. After a while of crawling, it appeared out of the shrubs, revealing its ugly mug to the world. The creature has no face, only having a pair of large, glowing red eyes, along with tendril-like fingers. It looks a lot like a grey alien. On its back is a small girl, only three years of age, with brown hair, three feathers sticking out of her hair, and wearing a purple tunic with dull orange undergarments.

They've been on this side of the portal for only a few hours, trying to escape some hunters from the other side. The hunters didn't seem to be interested in the portal, so it had a lucky escape. In front of the being, a large wall stand high and mighty over it. It begins to climb up the wall, using its hands and feet to crawl up it like a gecko. It reaches the top, seeing the wall surrounds some sort of enclosure. Not knowing what zoo's are, it crawls in, not making a sound as it explores the area.

It wondered around for a few minutes until it noticed the apparent beings that live here. Large velociraptors sleep peacefully, despite the creature's glowing eyes shining right on their pupils. It steps back a bit, as it knows velociraptors are rather dangerous creatures, though it has never seen them this big before. The ones back home are only seventy-five percent smaller than these ones, but are way more dangerous.

Not wanting to wake them up and get eaten, it climbs out of the enclosure. It crawls along the top of the wall, looking at the sights. An entire park exists on this island. It has heard about a place where people keep animals like those dinosaurs, but hasn't seen one on this scale. It wasn't scared of humans. In fact, it's taking care of one right now. It knows who are good and who are bad, and the ones who hunt. Most humans are good, at least neutral, so it crawled down the wall and headed towards the main plaza.

As soon as it stepped foot into the plaza, everyone looked at it in shock. The creatures was also confused, as it never expected this kind of reaction. You see, back on the other side of the portal, he's called a dōbār, Zlarcan for "trap-makers," as his kind is well respected by the intelligent beings there for their professional trap-placement, trap-making, and trap-camouflage. But here, its appearance made everyone start taking pictures of it, as it's one creature that everyone wants to see in person. Despite it living on the other side, it is known on this side by one name only.

The Dover Demon.

* * *

Val was still up surprisingly, watching a movie in her uncle's trailer with her friend Monica, a microraptor. She couldn't sleep, she felt something was off about today. Today was normal as usual, playing with her friends, and her dino-friends as well. But it soon began to change just a few hours ago. She began having visions of a strange alien-like creature that was terrorizing Jurassic World, along with a portal that the thing in her visions came out of.

She let out a small yawn as she layed on her back, staring at the ceiling fan in her room. Monica snuggled up beside her as well, curling up and taking a nap. It was only a matter of time before her uncle, Owen, opened the door, spooking them a little.

"Sorry for barging in on you Val, but there's something at the park, and we have no idea what it is." She quickly put on some clothes and got on her uncle's motorcycle. Owen started the motorcycle and sped off to Jurassic World.

* * *

When they got there, everyone was crowding around something, taking pictures and recordings of something. The two got off, Val hiding Monica in her satchel, and went through the crowd. Val almost gasped when she saw the creature, trying to comfort a three year old girl with brown hair. It looked at the crowd with an annoyed look.

She walked over to the being, who looked at her in confusion. It's red glowing eyes staring deep into her sapphire blue ones. She began to look through the beings mind, trying to find out why it's here.

In fact, the being isn't from Massachusetts, but from a farm in an unknown location. The farmer tamed him because of his species ability to make some really good traps, and the fact that his farm is a garden of eden for pests. They became good friends, but it didn't last long, as men wearing Spartan-esque armor took the farmer and burnt down the farm. The only survivors were the creature and the farmers daughter, only known as Gadus.

She also learnt of the portal's location, and everything about the other side. The Continent, the eye of Mother Nature, lived on the other side, holding everything from ancient history, from dinosaurs to creatures she has never seen before, everything she knew lived there in harmony.

"I'm sorry for your loss Sazun," Val said. The creature, Sazun, looked at her in shock. How does she know about his owner's death and his name!? The toddler he was carrying around stopped crying and looked at her.

"It must be tough taking care of Gadus," she said. Sazun was really getting scared at this child's power. He began to back away, hoisting Gadus onto his back and quickly climbed over a wall.

"Wait! Come back! I just wanna talk to you," Val said.

* * *

Sazun continued to run. He needed to get back to the forest. Today has been just a trainwreck for him. First, he's chased by Greek hunters. Second, he goes through a portal that just appeared out of nowhere. And finally, this girl suddenly comes up to him and begins to talk to him as if she knew everything about him.

He didn't want anyone to find out of his existence, despite everyone taking pictures and recording him, and dug multiple traps around a small fire pit he constructed quickly. After quickly camouflaging the traps, he lays his back on a tree, thinking about the events that have transcribed today.

* * *

The next day rolled around rather quickly. Everyone was too busy trying to find the creature that was seen last night. Val was especially worried. Sazun was probably lonely. She tried getting her mind off it, and asked Owen if she and the girls could play in the forest.

"You can, but be careful, that demon could still be out there," Owen said. Val knew that Sazun was harmless to humans, but she went ahead and heeded his warning. The raptor girls were set loose into the forest, Blue letting Val ride on her back. The forest is beautiful during this time of the day, herbivorous dinosaurs roam and feast as the day goes on. Val got off of Blue, and they started to play tag. They ran through the forest, playfully nudging each other when they caught one another. But their fun didn't last. Both Val and Blue, who were chasing each other at this time, fell into a hole that was somehow covered up with plant litter.

Val shook her head as a sharp pain came from her ankle. She must've sprained it. Blue was trying to get up, but her leg made it almost impossible to stand up on her own. She broke her leg down the fall. Blue's siblings tried finding a way to get down the hole without hurting themselves but ended up getting surrounded by a reinforced wood cage. Any attempt they made on the wooden beams did nothing.

"Whoever made these traps must be an expert in doing them," Val said to herself. She looked around frantically, trying to look for something to help her out. She heard the trees rustle. Could that be the help she needed? However, from the bushes, a pair of red glowing eyes glow brightly. Beside the glowing eyes are another pair of eyes, except more human, and with a less brilliant blue than her's. What made this even more scarier is the fact that this area of the forest is unusually dark, unlike the rest of it. It was practically night time where she lays. She remembered she brung along her camera, and took it out and turned on it's night vision mode. Through the darkness, Sazun reveals himself. Val began to panic as he got closer. Blue growled at Sazun, telling him to back off. Sazun however, only glared at Blue, it's red eyes glowing ever so brightly. They grew so bright in fact, that Blue was blinded by the light. Suddenly, the light vanished, along with Sazun...and Val.

* * *

Val looked on in shock as Sazun tied her up and hoisted her up using a tree branch. The little girl, Gadus, was watching this whole time.

"Wha...why are you doing this," Val asked. Sazun looked at her, his eyes glowing ever so slightly as he pressed his back onto the same tree Val is hujg from. He suddenly began making sign gestures. How did he learn sign language so quickly? He said ' _who are you, and how do you know about me and Gadus_!?"

"Um...my name is Val, and I know about you because I looked through your mind," Val said. Sazun's eyes began to glow a deeper shade of red. He must be getting angry. He started doing more sign language, saying, " _how in the world can you read minds!? Your five, and you supposedly have this power? That shouldn't work. Humans aren't that good with magic_."

"I've had it for my while life. I've helped many people turn good because of this power," Val told Sazun.

" _Sure you can, you probably can't turn a Greek into a Zlarcan-lover_ ," Sazun said using sign language.

"Look, you can stay at Jurassic World, it's a nice place and you should be able to take care of Gadus more easily," Val said. Sazun thought about this for a moment. Jurassic World is apparently what he thinks is a zoo, and zoo's have large amounts of security because of how dangerous some of the creatures can be.

 _"I'm not going, and your not going to convince me. I'm going to keep you here until you tell me everything about this place. And tell me about those powers you were talking about. If you don't, I have a specific plan to get you to!_

* * *

 **Is it done? Yes! Okay, this is the end of the chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this. And Dolphinheart99, I hope you enjoyed it. If you want me to get rid of it, I will. If you have any questions, ideas, or oc's for the next chapter, go ahead and tell me.**

 **So, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. You know, I was really nervous creating the first chapter, and now I most likely will get just as nervous. But anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **Val belongs to Dolphinheart99, Jurassic World/Park belongs to Universal, The Continent and anything living in it belongs to me.**

 **Lets start where we left off...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 2**

Val needed to get out of here. She had no idea what Sazun was capable of. And she didn't want to stay and find out. She could hear small flutter, as if a bird is approaching her. On the branch she's being hung from, Monica, her pet microraptor, has come to the rescue. She looked at Monica, and the little dinosaur knew exactly what to do. Using her teeth, Monica cut the rope tied to Val, causing her to fall to the ground. Sazun was surprised, his rope was tied really tight, how did she escape? Monica then perched on Val's shoulder.

"How in the world did you escape!?"

"Thanks for the help Monica," Val said, petting Monica on the head. The little bird chirped happily. Val looks at Sazun.

"Look, I'm sorry for disturbing you. If you can come to Jurassic World, maybe we can sort this out," Val said, trying to get Sazun to forgive her.

"I'm not going to that place to become a display animal! I wanna live and protect Gadus at the same time," Sazun said in sign language. He looked as if he was going to pounce on Val but something was moving in the bushes. Two of her hybrid friends, Jay and Snow, came out of the bush, pinning Sazun to a tree.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you! You think it's just a game to kidnap a little girl," Jay demanded. Sazun only growled at them. How can he growl if he doesn't have a visible mouth? Except for growling, Sazun didn't say anything.

"Jay! Stop!" Jay looked at Val, who was giving him a worried look.

"He's just scared and confused, he's only doing this for Gadus," Val said. Jay looked at Gadus, who looked like she was about to cry.

"So your a pet," Jay asked, letting Sazun down. Sazun coughed a little, showing that his lower chin is actually his mouth!

"Ha...hait." Everyone was surprised. He could speak now!? He was speaking a language that they've never heard before, but Val could somehow understand him.

"He said yes," Val translated.

"So why did you capture Val!?"

"Kanla bamei niteia itcir paratutum nashine mishi ruru kaius!"

"He said 'she knew everything about me without me telling her,'" Val translated.

"She has a gift given to her by her mother, and as well she isn't that human either," Jay said, glaring at Sazun.

"Come on Sazun, let's go to Jurassic World, you'll be safe there," Val begged. Sazun looked at Val, his eyes glowing brighter in anger.

"Hiash noai ikes nini rusur emem didis mabut!" Sazun soon grabbed Gadus and sped off.

"Sazun! Wait," Val said. She chased after him, but she quickly tired out as Sazun escaped.

"Need a ride?" Jay picked her up and sped through the forest with Snow, looking for Sazun. They saw him going through a blue portal that swirled with energy. Is this the portal that Val saw while looking through his mind? Snow and Jay looked at each other and nodded, running straight through the portal after Sazun.

* * *

Back at the control room, everyone was in a panic. Jay and Snow had lost signal. They fear for the worst. Owen however, is really worried. He sent Jay and Snow to find Val since she hasn't been back before her curfew. Now that they're gone, who's going to save them? He'll have to go himself.

"I'm going after them," Owen said, heading to the elevator.

"Wait, hold on. What if the creature kills you!? It apparently has enough power to kill both Jay and Snow, some of the strongest members of Jurassic World, all by itself," Claire warned.

"I don't care for that, I'm going after it, and I'm getting Val back, with or without you," Owen said. He went down the elevator and exited the control room, heading for his motorcycle. He saw Barry, who also looked worried.

"The girls haven't arrived. Something is horribly wrong," Barry said.

"And this is why your coming with me. We're going to find my niece. If we find the girls...bring them back here," Owen said. Owen got on his motorcycle and sped to the jungle, with Barry following behind him with a van. The two did find the girls, all alive, but stuck in some weird traps. Did Sazun do this?

* * *

Val and the others soon appeared on the other side of the portal, ending up not in a forest, but a dry, deserted wasteland. Rock towers dominate the landscape, and it's really hot. They saw Sazun with Gadus, his back against a rock tower as Gadus played with some rocks. Jay and Snow zoomed over to him with Val in tow.

"Well escuse me, but Val here has a point. You'll be safer here, away from any hunter that tries to kill you," Jay yells at him. Sazun looked at him and did something unthinkable.

"Says the one who had just arrived in a more dangerous place than a zoo filled with blood-thirsty dinosaurs," Sazun said...in English!?

"Wha...how can you speak English!?"

"Welcome to Zlarca friends. Every creature here speaks what you call English, but not to different species as they have different languages. They all sound English to us. Somehow, when you came through the portal, you gained the understanding of the Zlarcan language and alphabet. Now everyone should sound English too you," Sazun said.

"Zlarca?" Sazun sighed as he explained Zlarca's histroy. However, he didn't tell them everything about this place, he didn't even tell them about the wars it fought and is currently fighting. Everyone nodded as they kept a mental note on this possibly important information.

"So why is this island just called "The Continent?" Doesn't it have a true ame," Val asked. Sazun looked at Val with an annoyed look. Every foreigner that he discovers usually asks that very question, despite the fact that it's called only by one name.

"It's always been called the Continent. Everyone just thinks it's nornal to call it that," Sazun said.

"Can I name it," Val asks.

"You can give it a nickname, but you won't be able to actually name the Continent, that's it's official name," Sazun said. Val thought for a while until she came up with a conclusion.

"I'll call it...Isla Paura," Val said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means island of fear in Italian, since you said that it's more dangerous and scarier than Jurassic World," Val explained.

"Well, right now, we're in the Erlis Ruiksa, which is Zlarcan for the Sterile Wastes. Barely anything can grow here nowadays. There was a project to try and reclaim this desert, but that has stalled due to something I'm not going to describe," Sazun explained. Everyone nodded, but then Jay sensed something coming through the portal. Out of the blue, Owen jumps out of the portal on his motorbike. He rides up to them and points a rifle at Sazun.

"Just what the fuck are you doing with my niece," Owen demanded. Val ran up to him and hugs him. Sazun was sorta surprised to see Owen on his motorcycle. He hasn't seen that kind of transportation before. And that weapon he's holding, that's certainly new.

"Look, I'm sorry okay," Sazun said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, now tell me," Owen demands, pointing the rifle at Sazun's face.

"Uncle Owen, it's okay, he was just scared and confused," Val explained as Monica perched on her shoulder. Owen sighed as he strapped his rifle around his back.

"Okay, fine, but I don't want you doing that to my niece again you here me?" Sazun slowly nodded. Val got on the motorbike and he drove off with Jay and Snow in tow. However, before they could make it, the portal began to shrink. They couldn't get to it in time, as the portal closes.

"Aw great, what are we gonna do now," Owen said, kicking up some sand.

"Hm...it seems that your stuck here. I don't think there is a way to get you guys back home," Sazun said. Val's eyes widen in shock. She can't go back? Her dino friends will go crazy if she's gone for too long.

"But I believe there is a way to get you guys back. We just need to travel to the heart of Zlarca," Sazun said. Val brightened up, but she still worried she won't be able to get back to Jurassic World.

"And how exactly are we going to get there," Jay asks," we don't have a clue to what this place looks like!"

"That's where your wrong. In fact, I've had a map with me this whole time," Sazun said, getting out a large map, showing the Continent. Apparently, it's in the shape of an eye, and Zlarca holds all of it. He points at the center of the Continent, his finger landing on a large island that would be where the pupil is.

"I never knew this landmass was in the shape of an eyeball, kinda cool," Owen said.

"...anyways, at the center of this very island is a small mountain. In that mountain is said to be an old and wise mothko who probably has the reason your her in the first place," Sazun explained.

"Why so? And what's a mothko?"

"A mothko is a humanoid covered in coarse fur that differs according to gender. Males are dark blue to black with completely red eyes while the females are snow white with ocean blue eyes. The females know magic while the males are usually in armor and fighting in the army," Sazun explained.

"But why would one of those things want me," Val asks.

"She may need your help to stop the war," Sazun said. Everyone looked at him. How does he know of this?

"Wha-" before Owen could ask, the ground began to shake. Rocks tumble and turn as they heard trumpeting noises. They look around until they notice a clearing. They rush over to it, and notice something that brightened up Val. A heard of woolly mammoths make their way through this desert.

"What are woolly mammoths doing in the desert," Val asked Sazun.

"They're most likely moving through the desert in search of a new patch of grassland. They're old one must've been destroyed by a fire," Sazun replied.

"I have a peculiar feeling that these mammoths know of something, I can sense it," Jay warned.

"Maybe they know of a watering hole! Come on, let's follow them and see," Val said, running down the hill. Jay and Snow chase after her. Owen and Sazun look at each other.

"What did you get us into Sazun," Owen asked annoyingly.

"I should probably tell you everything the Continent has. I didn't tell them everything. I just think that your more than capable of holding this information from Val's innocent little mind."

* * *

 **Finally, this bloody chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, yes, dinosaurs and creatures of the ice age live together on the Continent. I really don't want to say this...but if you have an idea for the next chapter, go ahead and leave a review.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is back with another chapter. I would like to mention a small change in the story. This being that animals won't be able to talk to humans. There may be a reference to a story that Dolphinheart99 has worked on, you just have to find it. That is all.**

 **I do not own Val, Snow, or Jay, they belong to Dolphinheart99. Owen belongs to Universal. Only the Continent and everything in it belongs to me.**

 **Now, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 3**

Owen follows the mammoth herd on his bike with Val on his side and the hybrids following the bike using their raptor traits. Despite the loud noises coming from the bike, the herd didn't seem to mind. Like Sazun said, the mammoths could sense water miles away and quickly fount a small lake. Coconut trees, fig trees, and some pine trees have managed to grow around the water, but it will be enough for the herd to eat until the watering hole is dries up.

Owen and the others hid behind a large bush near the pond. Owen, Jay, and Sazun walk off to behind a tree to have a secret talk, probably about how dangerous the Continent really is. Val watches the mammoths settle into their temporary home with Snow and Gadus sleeping right beside her. What caught Val's attention was one of the baby mammoths wandering towards the bush, probably looking to get some leaves from it. Using its trunk, it grabbed a small branch and ate the leaves off of it. This action revealed Val to to the young mammoth. Val froze as the mammoth looked at her with curiosity. It probably hasn't met humans yet.

Val smiles as she waved at the mammoth, who used its trunk to mimic her movements. Val giggled at the young mammoth's playfulness, not realizing that her powers had activated. Her brown hair turned into a "living garden," with green vines making up most of her new hair, along with leaves and flowers growing from the vines. Her eyes turned emerald green as well. The plant life were no longer alone, as new plants like ferns, wild bean plants, and maple trees grew from the sand, which is now turned into soil. Soon, an entire forest was born from the area, with a riverbed that connected the watering hole to the eye-lake flowing with water again.

The mammoths were shocked to see this, but were thankful to have a food supply that would last for a very long time, along with water. Owen and Jay sat there in shock as well. They knew Val had this kind of power but they didn't expect her to make a forest this big. However, the most surprised has to be Sazun. He looked at Val, seeing her hair in its "living garden" stage before reverting back to her normal hair. Sazun was deeply disturbed. Humans weren't that good with magic. Unknown to them, a hunter, most likely looking to kill one of the mammoths, noticed this, and ran off to the nearest settlement. This being? An army encampment.

* * *

Exiting out of his tent, Trousk, co-general of the Zlarcan army, looked on in pride as his army did their daily training exercises while taking care of their war animals. He was proud that they were fighting for Zlarca's cause. Because if they weren't, they would be slaves to those bastards known as the Greeks. Right now, the war is in a stalemate, but it won't be long before something happens and one side gets the upper hand. He decided that's he should probably take a small break and went to find his war animal, or in reality, his pet.

It is said that any soldier joining the war must bring their animal, only under these conditions.

1\. The animal must know how to hunt and fight

2\. The animal must be, at the bare minimum, the same size as a domestic cat. The animal can be any size, but not smaller than the minimum.

3\. It must not be a wild animal, as to keep the army safe.

He soon found his stable and opened it, revealing his war animal. The beast is a deinonychus, with dull brown scales and a scar covering its left eye. It ran up to him and nuzzled his hand gently. He smiled as he gave the raptor a slab of meat, to which it ate from his hand. Trousk then put a saddle onto the raptor and got on. This one is a little larger than the normal raptors to better fit the needs as a substitute for a war horse. It shot out of the stable and into the forest, screeching happily as Trousk took it as an opportunity to test his archery skills. Seeing multiple targets strung up in the trees, he took aim with his bow and shot at them, getting bullseyes on all of them.

His raptor soon got the scent of an unknown figure. It stopped, earning a confused look from Trousk.

""What's wrong?" The raptor bolted to the left, Trousk almost falling off of his raptor as it maneuvered through the forest. It then stopped in front of a hunter, and a Greek hunter at that.

"Greek!" He quickly dismounted when pulled out a small sword, his raptor pouncing on the hunter. Trousk pointed his sword at the Greek as his raptor growled venomously at him.

"You! Tell me what your doing in Zlarcan land! If you comply, I will let you go and send you back to the hell hole you came from," Troudk demands.

"I was hunting a mammoth when I saw a forest pop out of nowhere. I saw a dōbār there with a few other humans, including a little girl who I think is a witch," the hunter said. Trousk looked at him in confusion. A little girl spawning a forest in the middle of a desert?

"Where is this new forest. I'll let you live if you will lead the way," Trousk demands again. His raptor got off of the hunter as he mounted onto it. The Greek points behind him, and Trousk and the raptor zoom off, allowing the Greek to live.

* * *

Jay continued to listen to Sazun's explanation on the Continent. Apparently, mammoths aren't the only animals here. Dinosaurs, trilobites...basically all prehistoric animals live here, along with the human population. He also learned of the other races, these being reptoids, inklings, octolings, frogmen, mothmen (mothkos) and birdmen. What caught his attention to these races is that they live in harmony with the humans.

His thoughts were interrupted when he picked up an unfamiliar scent. He could smell that a human and a raptor are coming they're way.

"Guys, we have company," Jay said. Sazun eyes glowed with shock as he tried to hide Gadus in the bushes with Val. He hid behind a tree as Owen got out his rifle, ready to defend they're friends. They here raptor calls, and Jay decides to do his own. He heard the skidding of feet across the ground. The two continued their conversation, hearing how the raptor and his owner come in peace. Jay ordered Owen to lower his gun as they peered around the trees.

They see a man dismounting a deinonychus. The man has pale skin, a white beard, and wearing armor made of bones. He looked at the two as they appeared out from their hiding spots. The man was surprised at the two's choice in clothing. He has never seen clothes like that.

"My name is Trousk. I am the co-general of Zlarcan and I have come to find a little girl that is supposedly a witch," the man said, trying his best not to anger the two.

"That witch you're talking about isn't a witch, it's my niece Val," Owen said.

"Val? You all must be foreigners. Are you Greek," Trousk asks. The two look at each other in confusion before realizing what he meant. Both Zlarca and Greece are at war with each other, and each side has promised an end to the population of the losing side. They heard from Sazun that they'll do everything in their power to make the other side suffer. Including genocide, raiding, and even...well that's for another time.

"We're not Greeks," Jay confirmed. Trousk let out a sigh of relief as he looked at his raptor.

"Well, may we talk to her," Trousk asks. The two, not wanting the entire army on their tails, reluctantly oblige, and lead Trousk and his raptor into the forest.

"So, what's your raptor's name," Owen asked.

"His name is Rikko, and he's been my trusted pal for as long as I remember," Trousk replied. They lead him to the watering hole, where the mammoths we're huddled up in a defensive stance.

"Why are they huddled up together? There aren't any predators living here yet," Trousk said.

"How about you take a closer look." Trousk squinted his eyes, to which his eyes abruptly widen in shock. Val was surrounded by the mammoth herd. They trumpet a him in warning.

"Val, it's okay, he's friendly," Owen said. The girl walked out of the herd, but the herd continued to follow her. She walked up to Trousk, who knelt down at her height.

"Hello little one, are you the one who created this forest," Trousk asks. Val nodded as she buried her face in her mother's scarf. Trousk began to think for a moment, and then stood up.

"Hm...you foreigners must be good with magic if your able to do it so well. Only mothkos are able to do it," Trousk said.

"Well Val here is a little special case," Owen said, picking up Val.

"Didn't you say that she was your niece," Trousk asked. Owen nodded as he ruffled Val's beanie hat.

"Oh...I remember I had a daughter, along with a dōbār as a friendly companion. I don't know what happened to those two when those SAVAGE GREEKS burnt down my village during the First War of Greek Oppression," Trousk said, adding venom to the Greek part.

"Hm...wait...you said you had a daughter and a dōbār friend right," Val asked. Trousk nodded in confusion. It was then Owen put her down and she rushed over to a bush. She was taking to someone behind it. She soon appeared, but with Sazun and Gadus. Unexpectedly, Trousk looked on in shock, as did Sazun and Gadus. They stayed like this for a few minutes. It was then Trousk broke the silence.

"Sazun?"

"Trousk?"

"Papa!" Gadus runs over to her father and hugs his legs. He bent down and gave a heart-warming hug back to her.

"Its been so long since I've seen you," Trousk said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Sazun approaches him, and joins Trousk in the hug. Trousk let's go of the two as Rikko walked up to them. He nuzzled Gadus as if she was his hatchling. Rikko gave a small nod to Sazun.

"I would like to thank you three for taking care of these two for me," Trousk said.

"You mean four, and we had just recently fount then actually," Owen said. Trousk was confused, but soon realized that Snow was with them.

"They'we weally nice papa!"

"I don't know how to repay you four," Trousk said. Owen thought this for a moment until he got an idea.

"Maybe you could lead us to the nearest human settlement," he said.

"Well your lucky that the nearest settlement is actually my army encampment," Trousk said, mounting on Rikko with Gadus and Sazun. Owen went to get his motorbike as Jay and Snow appear beside him, Val riding on Snow's back.

"Where's your uncle?" Owen soon came back with his motorcycle. Trousk looked at it in shock.

"Uh, what is that," Trousk asked.

"This is what my people like to call a motorbike. If you want, I can show you how to make one," Owen joked, not realizing that Trousk's eyes lit up in excitement.

"That invention could be the most advanced thing in the world! If we can use your design and put some crossbows on it, we may be able to win this bloody war!"

* * *

 **It is done! I bet you were expecting Trousk to be Gadus's father. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. If you have an idea for the next chapter, go ahead and tell me.**

 **Oh, and thanks for favoriting and following this story Dinosaur Imperial Soldier. Your ideas will be appreciated as well!**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**

 **(updated for grammar issues)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is back! Sorry for the long wait, I was working on other projects and really had no idea what to do. But, now you get your fill with this new chapter! I may go into more details about people or weapons than I usually do, but I just wanted to help you get a better picture. The Greek King of Athens will be mentioned, but he will be my OC, since the leader at that time is probably not as militaristic and dictatorially as the Greeks are described as in the Continent's Official History.  
**

 **Val, Snow, and Jay belongs to Dolphinheart99.**

 **Owen belongs to Universal**

 **The Continent and everything in it belongs to me**

 **Lets begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 4**

The sound of a motor and multiple footsteps filled the forest. Trousk and Owen burst through the trees, making they're way to the army encampment. Val was getting a little worried. She didn't want a whole nation to find out about her powers. If they did, they could try and take her away from her uncle. Something she doesn't want to happen.

After a few minutes of riding through the forest, they enter a clearing. And that clearing gave way to the army base. Val marveled at the size of some of the buildings there. They could fit an entire sauropod in there!

Trousk orders them to stop as he dismounts Rikko, helping Gadus down from the raptor. He looks at Owen and the others.

"Welcome to our little base! Make yourselves at home. I'll give you a tour of the base, and then you can do whatever you want. If you need anything just ask me or any of my soldiers," he told them. After leading Rikko to the stables, he heads in another direction, the others soon following after Owen hid his motorbike near the stables.

Trousk, sticking to his words, gave them a tour of the base soon after. The soldiers, most of them teens, stared at them in wonder. This worried Jay to no end, so he began to observe them in suspicion just in case they do something that would hurt Val.

Trousk soon lead them to the training grounds, where future soldiers were training hard to help defend the country they love. Trousk looks at them and grows a grin under his beard.

"You all look like you can fight really well. Could one of you show me your skills in a fight against one of my soldiers," he asked them. Val stood behind Owen as Jay stepped up to Trousk.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Excellent!" He then blew into a horn, alerting the soldiers. They line up as Trousk waits patiently. When they were all lined up, Trousk began to speak.

"Who would like to volunteer to test they're might against one of these foreigners?" The soldiers suddenly grew angry looks in they're eyes, "don't worry, they are not Greeks."

The soldiers calmed down, and one soldier stepped up. The soldier has black hair with dreadlocks that slightly cover his face. He has black eyes that seem to shine in the sun, and a goatee compliments his eyes and cheekbones.

"I'll do it," he said in a quiet, but friendly voice.

"Great, everyone, gather around the ring. Let's see what he can do," Trousk ordered. Everyone gathered around the ring. It looked similar to today's wrestling rings, but with vines for ropes and wooden posts.

The soldier and Jay got into the ring. Jay grew a smirk on his face.

"Go ahead, use your sword," he said. The soldier was a little surprised by this, but decided to do it.

"Fine then. Fetch me my sword," the soldier said. From the crowd, a sword was thrown at him and he grabbed it with ease. The sword itself has a very short, thick, and barbed blade made of the teeth of a dinosaur, with a grip wrapped in expensive, bronze ray dinosaur scales. The blade itself has a jagged, curved cross-guard, with a plain loop on each side and a thick pommel.

"You ready foreigner!?"

"I have been for a long time now!" The place went quiet as the soldier began to circle around Jay, who just stood there, waiting for the soldier to make his move. Soon, the soldier did, coming at him from the side. He took a swing with his sword, but Jay jumped out of the way, landing a few feet away from where he originally stood.

"Wow, such an impressive jump," one of the soldiers said. Jay took the opportunity and quickly sped at the soldier, who barely had time to avoid his roundhouse kick. Everyone was shocked at how fast he was going. That doesn't seem natural for a human to do.

'Who is this guy,' the soldier thought as he tried swinging his sword at Jay. However, Jay just simply caught his sword in his hand, and he then finished off the soldier with one well placed punch to the chest. The soldier got the wind knocked out of him as he was flung to the other side of the ring.

"Oh...oh my. I had no idea a foreigner could be that strong," Trousk said to himself. Jay walked out of the ring, a few of the soldiers picking up the soldier he had just knocked out and leaving to another part of the base. Val, Owen, and Snow approached him as the soldiers all eyed him in shock.

"That was amazing Jay," Val congratulated him.

"Eh, it's nothin' amigo." Trousk soon approached him, Gadus on his shoulders.

"How in the world did you-"

"One. My fighting techniques are much more skillful and advanced than your soldiers. Two. I've fought much longer than they have," Jay interrupted him. Trousk nodded his head.

"But I got a feeling something is truly off about you. Care to explain?" Jay reluctantly obliged. Trousk leads them to some sort of dining hall, the soldiers trailing behind them.

"Well try to keep this brief," Owen told him. They explained everything, how they got there, who they were, and even Jay showed him who he really is. Trousk was really shocked about this.

"So the Continent will sink into the ocean in the near future," Trousk said.

"The Continent doesn't exist on our side. The only place that closely matches this place is Jurassic World, which is where we came from," Jay told him.

"So your part raptor? That's very rare here. Not many animals with magora want to change into they're human forms and mate with a human," Trousk said. Jay and Owen gave him a look of confusion.

"No matter. You all should probably get some sleep. I thi-"

"Are you seeing someone?" The soldiers, Trousk, and the others turn they're attention to one of the solders. She has long brown hair, big, round, green eyes, freckles spread across her cheeks, and she has an athletic frame. Jay looks at her in confusion.

"What?" Trousk pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Talura," he said in a serious yet amused tone.

Talura turns to Trousk," I'm asking the foreigner if he has a mate, you know, because he's part raptor and all." She turns to Jay in desperation and said," do you?"

Jay looks at her in confusion before looking at Owen, who could only shrug at him. Jay already has a mate back at Jurassic World, her name being Sophia.

"Yeah...I do."

"DAREILUD," Talura yells as she slams her fist on a table.

* * *

Somewhere in an Undisclosed Location on the Continent:

A lone raptor runs through the forest, easily making his way through the brush that lies beneath his feet until he reaches a large clearing. Before stepping in, he is confronted by two patrols, both of them velociraptors.

"Name?"

"Sago."

"Alright, go ahead," one of the guards said. Sago walks into the clearing, where hundreds of velociraptors lay around, doing things like they usually do. He goes deeper in the mega-pack, and notices a larger raptor barking orders at some of the raptors. The raptor has albino scales, short, wavy, graying platinum blonde feathers, somewhat small lavender eyes, and a broad build. The raptor notices Sago and smirks.

"Ah! Sago, any reports of any new velociraptors with unlocked magoras," he asks.

"I did find one of them. He looks rather new, and is apparently one of the few velociraptors to unlock they're human forms. He seemed rather powerful at first, but I didn't sense any magora coming from him," Sago explained.

"This newcomer might be able to hide his magora much better than we do...and where is this newcomer?"

"At the army base not too far from here," Sago said. The alpha blinked and began to think on what to do. Leading a full-frontal assault on the base just to take one would be a little overkill, so he hatched a little plan.

"Send in our strongest stealth raptors. Send them to the base and capture this newcomer. If the base is alerted, my army will be standing by to aid them," the alpha said. Sago nodded and left to find the perfect ones for the job. He then stops and looks at the alpha.

"What if we find other velociraptors there to that don't have unlocked magoras," he asks them.

"Take them as well. We can use them to do experiments," the alpha responded.

"And what if we find other raptor races?"

"I'll decide what to do with them. For now, your mission is to get the newcomers and any other velociraptors in that base. You'll leave at nighttime."

* * *

Greek Occupied Territory of Zlarca:

Inside the main tent of the main base, the Greek King, Spertias, gets ready for bed. He has short, curly blond hair, somewhat small bright pink eyes, has an average height, muscular, and has a somewhat broad build. Before he lifted the covers of his bed however, one of his servants came into the tent.

"My liege. We have gotten important news from the west side of Zlarca. Apparently, there is a great magical being located at one of the many bases owned by Zlarcan forces. However, this one is only a child. She was last heard of spawning a large forest out of the sands of the desert to the north of Zlarca. How should we deal with this?"

"That's simple. Send a special elite unit to take out that base. Steal the girl. And I'll make her my personal servant," Spertias replied. Spertias isn't what you'd expect from a normal Greek living in the peace-loving city of Athens. He is more of a Spartan, and forcefully took the city on his own. Turning it into some sort of dictatorship similar to Sparta itself, he lead his forces in the First War of Greek Oppression. However, he failed, but now he gets to do it again. And he's not keen on taking the same loss as before. This time, he'll win this war and take land for the peoples of the Greek city-states.

"When should we attack?"

"Not now. Right now, our mission is to raid villages in our occupied lands and steal whatever they have. That way, we can fuel our warriors to victory. I do not want another defeat at the hands of the Zlarcans," Spertias told him. His servant nodded and left the tent, leaving Spertias to his own thoughts.

'I wonder what I can do with that magical child,' he thinks before laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **It is done bois! Hoorah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you want to see your ideas for the story, or just give plain feedback. Or basically anything you want.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you guys know that I am not RIP in Peace, I made this chapter you. That is all...**

 **For the fight:** **watch?v=0rOR3pilxA0 &t=10s**

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 5**

After the whole mess that went on a few hours ago, Val walked over to Own, who was still discussing some things with Trousk. He pulled on his pants leg, which got his attention.

"Can I go play in the forest," Val asked Owen.

"Sure you can, but make sure to bring Jay with you," Owen agreed. Val smiled and ran off to find Jay.

"So tell me about this...Wrutian Deinonychus?"

"The Wrutian Deinonychus is a huge and highly dangerous sub-species of Deinonychus. It is roughly six meters long, three meters tall, and about three-hundred and fifty pounds. It's resistant to all poisons, has a pair of antlers on it's head for combat, and a very flexible tail with three huge peacock-like feathers that's used for display and to scare away attackers," Trousk explained.

"And you said that they hate basically all life, mostly to humans, birds, and other raptors?"

"Yes, and if I can recall, my scouts had noticed an adult male Wrutian Deinonychus inside the forest nearby. Don't know where in the forest, but it's there."

* * *

Val balanced on a log as she and Jay explored the forest. The forest is beautiful during this time of day. She jumped off the log as she noticed some sauropods wondering through. She awed at them. As she watched them, she felt something off. It felt like something is hurt and needs help.

"I think someone needs our help," Val said as she looked at Jay.

"You think, I can smell the scent of blood," Jay told her. They went through the forest, Jay following the scent until they come across a weird creature.

The creature is half the size of Blue back in Jurassic World, with white feathers, wings, and webbed feet with sharp claws at the end. However, it's face and long, scaly tail looked a lot like Rikko's. Overall, it looked like a seagull with the face and tail of a raptor. And it was bleeding heavily.

"Oh no!" Val ran over to the raptor-seagull hybrid and looked at it's wound. It seemed as if something big grabbed it in it's jaws, crushing multiple bones and causing it to bleed heavily from it's stomach and back. It looked at her weakly and growled in defense.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Val said. The creature looked at Val in worry, by laid it's head on the ground. Val let a single tear fall from her eyes, landing on the creature body. Soon, whatever wounds or broken boned it had fixed themselves up. It also seemed to have unlocked something deep inside the creature. It looked at Val in confusion. A thought suddenly came into her head and she began rummaging through her bag that one of the soldiers made for her as a gift for helping transform the desert into more fertile land.

She took out a small loaf of bread and handed it over to the raptor-seagull hybrid. It sniffed the bread a little before taking a small nibble out of it. It's eyes widened and it took the bread from her hand. She giggled as the dinosaur ate the bread whole. She held out her hand, to which the creature nuzzled it.

"I'll call you Zahrax," Val said as she ruffled the dinosaur's feathers. It chirped happily at it's new name. Val giggled, but stopped when Rahon began sniffing the air.

"What is it bud," Val asked. Zahrax began to shiver in fear. Something big is coming there way. And it doesn't take it too kindly of them for taking away his meal for the day.

* * *

Humans, those blasted insects, call him a demon raptor. His species however, calls him by a different, more familiar name.

Sargon, the king of the raptors.

His species hates all other raptors except for those that are sub-species of Deinonychus or Deinonychus itself. He noticed one of the members of the Zlarcan Deinoychus sub-species was talking shit about him, so he went and "put him out of his miserable life." He left for a victory drink, and when he returned, he fount that the bird-dino has been healed and rescued by a little human girl and what he thinks is a human-raptor hybrid. His anger spiked. He and his species DESPISED humans as much as the Hypothimorphs back in the Wrut Mountains.

But he could sense a strong energy emitting from the two "humans." They didn't seem normal.

'If that hybrid is a velociraptor in his magora humanoid form, than this will most certainly be a challenge. FINALLY! I've been waiting for one," Sargon thought. A malicious grin grew on his face as he looked at the girl.

'She could have magora as well. If I can get her to submit and call me king, I will be UNSTOPPABLE!'

* * *

A growl broke through the silence. Val held Zahrax close to her body. She fears what was going to come out of the shadows. Val was shocked when something came out of the shadows at full speed, almost hitting Jay who got out of the way. The creature she was worried about is now fully visible.

It looks remarkably similar to Rikko, but three meters tall, six meters long, has large tail feathers that look similar to a peacock's, and a pair of fourteen-point antlers. It looked very menacing, and yet she felt like this one was an old king.

But then it talked.

"*growl* You two have strange but powerful energies emitting from you bodies. I would love it if you would SUBMIT TO MY RULE!" A white glow formed in front of his chest, which grew to it's arms, stretching around them like vines. This "light-vine" shot from it's claws, hitting Val and Jay. Val screamed in pain as her head felt like it was being scrambled. Jay was a little better off, but his head still felt strange. The creature grew a toothy, evil grin on it's face, thinking it will win. But then another voice rang out.

"Leave them alone!" The pain suddenly stopped as she heard a tree being broken in two. She opened her eyes to see Zahrax standing tall against the scary beast. Did Zahrax do this?

"You stupid bird. You broke the connections," the bigger raptor roared in anger. Zahrax roared back and narrowed his eyes at the beast.

"Why you little!" Using his tail, he smacked Zahrax into another tree, breaking it in the process.

"No!" The big raptor looked at Val's shocked face. The raptor walked right up to her, using his claws to lift her head up.

"Oh, don't worry, little one. With you on my side, you'll have nothing to worry about," he said as the light returned, hitting Val again. She screamed as he began to cut a symbol into her cheek, the light-vines still connected to her. That's was until something grabbed onto the beast's neck. It roared in pain as he was thrown to the side. Jay, in his raptor hybrid form, had finally come to his senses, and he didn't take it too kindly seeing the raptor try and hurt Val.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT," Jay roared. Jay jumped onto the beast's back and bit back onto it's neck, causing it to scream in pain. He then began to claw at the big raptor's back. The creature rammed it's back against a tree, forcing Jay off of him. He tried to bite Jay, but the raptor-hybrid is too quick for him. Suddenly, he brought up his tail, somehow stunning Jay with the look of his feathers.

"Much better," the raptor growled as he approached Jay. But Jay was only faking it, when once the giant got close, he clawed at it's face. It roared in surprised as it stumbled backwards. The beast got highly annoyed, and tried clawing at Jay, but his speed proved to be a nuisance to the giant raptor. But, it got a lucky break, as he somehow managed to scratch Jay's tail. He grunted as he was forced to the ground.

"Now hold still so I can-" the large raptor was pushed off of Jay by Zahrax, who seemed unscathed from his launch into a tree.

"Zahrax!?" Zahrax looked at Val and chirped, telling her to run. Val backed away slowly, but stayed at the sidelines, worrying about her two friends.

Jay used his tail to slap the beast across the face, making it stumble. Zahrax jumped onto the beast's sides and began to claw, making the large raptor roar in pain and annoyance. It knocked Zahrax off of his side, but the bird raptor took off into the air, dive-bombing the beast and scratching it's eye. The creature growled as his vision became one-sided. Jay jumped onto the creature's side and began to claw at him again.

'How is this guy still holding up,' Jay thought to himself angerly as he was knocked off. Jay soon rushed the beast, ramming himself into it to throw it off balance. Zahrax did the same and rammed into the beast as well, causing it to stumble. It hit the ground with an angry roar. It began to breath slowly.

"Why did you even do that you monster!"

"I...sensed great...energy coming from you and that girl. Apparently...your magora...is super-strength, along with that...blasted seagull-hybrid." The beast began to cough up blood. "My species has always hated beings like you. Which is why I will fulfil my prophecy!" He let out a loud roar and clawed at Jay. He blocked it with his arm, but didn't expect him to ram his head into him. The beast's antlers cut into his chest as he was thrown into a tree. He growled at the beast in anger. Zahrax took off into the air and tried to claw him again.

It hit home, causing the beast to stumble backwards. Jay then kicked him in the face, sending it back once more. Zahrax flew onto the beast's back and bit onto his neck. The beast roared in pain as he felt his neck being pulverized. He managed to shake Zahrax off of him, and he looked at Jay and the seagull-raptor hybrid with vemom and blood in his eyes.

"You're both going to pay. Now SUBMIT!"

* * *

Val saw as the beast, Jay, and Zahrax continued they're assault on each other, each one not letting up. She wanted to help badly. The mark that the beast tried to put on her healed almost instantly, so she wasn't really worried there. She suddenly got the scent of another being nearby. Out from the bushes, Talura jumped in and kicked the beast. It grunted at the force of the kick.

"OH GREAT, ANOTHER INSECT TO DEAL WITH!" His tail came up, showing his peacock-like feathers again. Somehow, it shook them somewhat, but they still fought on. Zahrax tried to fly and claw him again, but the beast had other plans. It brought it's hand down on Zahrax before grabbing him, throwing him at Jay at an incredible speed. Jay barely had time to dodge the incoming projectile that Zahrax had just become. He clawed at Talura, but she blocked it with her shield. Zahrax came back and tried to claw at the beast's legs. However, the beast simply whacked Zahrax into the air. Zahrax soon balanced himself and tried ramming himself into the beast. But it simply whipped him again. Zahrax and the beast continued they're assault on each other as Jay and Talura began to plan they're next move.

"Okay, if I can recall, you can weaken a Wrutian Deinonychus by slicing it's tail feathers off. We need to get at it's tail feathers if we have a chance at winning this," Talura explained.

"I see. Well, we better hurry. Our friend could use our help." Zahrax tried ramming the beast again, and then again. The beast was seeing Zahrax's pattern, and began to dodge him easily. The beast soon smacked Zahrax with his hand, sending Zahrax into a tree.

* * *

Sargon smirked. His opponents were actually giving him a hard time. But they still fail to realize that the Wrutian Deinonychus is a crafty and adaptive creature. Sargon noticed the seagull-raptor hybrid getting back up. He whipped it into the air, ramming himself into it when it landed. It screamed as his antlers cut through it's flesh. Suddenly, the human-raptor hybrid rammed himself into Sargon. He did his best to hold Sargon to the ground.

"Talura! Now!" Sargon figured out what he was trying to do. He began to panic, thrashing about, trying to break free, but the hybrid sent an elbow to his face. He growled sharply, somehow managing to bring his tail up, showing his feathers. The human, whom he assumes is Talura, used her shield to block her view of his feathers. Sargon finally had enough, and tried whipping Jay off of him. But, the tiny seagull-hybrid grabbed hold of his tail with his jaws, making him basically defenseless. The human-raptor hybrid kicked Sargon's chest as Talura got close to his tail. He was getting desperate, and began snapping his jaws everywhere. The hybrid had to force Sargon's jaws shut to make sure he doesn't bite onto his arm.

Sargon suddenly felt weakened as he felt the human cut his feathers off.

* * *

The beast's passed out as Jay lets go of it's jaws. It was over.

"That fight went on a lot longer than I expected," Jay said as he reverted back to his human form.

"But we did it. Let's bring this thing back to base to see what Trousk want's to do with it," Talura said as she picked up the beast's tail. She pulled with impressive strength. Val came out from the tree-line and ran up to Jay.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jay replied as he stretched. She then looked at Zahrax. His wing looked broken, but he stood triumphantly as ever. Zahrax went to Val and nuzzled her cheek gently.

"We better go find Uncle Owen." Jay nodded and picked up Val, holding her on his shoulders. Before they could rush back to base, Owen, Trousk, and Sazun got to them.

"Are you two okay," Owen asked in worry as he hugged Val.

"Were fine, and we made a new friend, see," Val replied as she took Zahrax from Jay's hands and showed him to Owen. Trousk nodded his head slowly.

"I see you managed to tame a Zlarcan Deinonychys, one of the four sub-species of Deinonychus," Trousk said as he lowered himself to eye level with Val. He then pet Zahrax's snout.

"His name is Zahrax, and you should've seen him fighting earlier, he was all like BASH! BOOM! HEYAH," Val said while pretending to mimic what Zahrax did. Trousk looked at her in shock.

"It seems this one has it's magora unlocked already. What was it fighting exactly?" Val pointed over to Talura, who dropped the beast's tail and saluted him. Trousk's eyes widened in shock.

"That...is the Wrutian Deinonychus that the scouts have seen. How did you, this little one, Jay, and Talura even manage to take it down without, you know-" before Trousk could continue, the beast suddenly awoke and shot up with a menacing growl. Rikko's eyes widened in shock, and stood in front of everyone, standing up to the raptor's wounded stance.

"What are you doing!? Why aren't you killing these humans!? Do you even know what they have done!? They killed our species and never helped us recover after they made the laws to not hunt us. You still think they are your saviors," the raptor roared in anger. Rikko growled lowly at him.

"As I thought. The humans have took you under they're control...I will just have to FIX YOU BACK UP THEN!" The glow appeared in front of his chest again and he pointed his arm at Rikko, who still looked on without fear. He was about to shoot his light-vines at Rikko, but suddenly a large pain welled up in his chest and sparks spat out from his hand. He held his hand to his chest to negate the pain.

"Wha...what!? Why is it not working!?"

"You do realize that you are severly weakened, and you'll need to heal up a bit before you can use it again right," Trousk said, gripping his sheathed sword in case the beast attacks. The beast still looked on in anger, but sighed.

"If your going to finish me off, do it now," the beast said, closing his arms and lowering his head, ready to be executed. However, Trousk had other plans.

"No...get him tied up. Were heading back to base. It's getting dark, more dangerous and nocturnal beasts will awaken soon." Talura, who somehow had some rope in hand, tied up the beast's jaws, arms, and legs together. Jay then picked up the beast with his pure strength. Trousk was actually impressed.

"Those beasts weigh half a ton, I'm surprised that you could even lift it up," Trousk said as he remounted Rikko. Owen remounted his motorcycle with Val in the back seat. They sped back to base as the light around them went dark. Unknown to them, a pair of velociraptor-like eyes watched them leave.

"Hm...he'll be much tougher than we thought."

* * *

 **It is finished bois! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I would like to clarify that this chapter occurs on the same day as chapter 4. I just really felt like adding the Zlarcan and Wrutian Deinonychus sub-species in there, so I guess this is a filler chapter? I dunno, but anyways, I do not own Val, Jay, and Snow, they belong to Dolphinheart99. Owen belongs to Universal. The Continent and everything in it belongs to me.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I have returned with another chapter!**

 **There are three things I would like to talk about before we begin. The fist is about the mark Sargon tried putting on Val when he tried to make her his slave. It wasn't anything fancy, just three long scratches that goes onto the cheek, kinda like the Jurrasic Park 3 logo. The last thing is that the creatures of the Continent aren't like Jurassic Park. Instead, the animals, such as the velociraptor, are based on more scientifically accurate designs. Also, Sago will be shown in this chapter as well, but since he is a raptor that hasn't unlocked his humanoid form, he can only roar and grunt, like the velociraptors of Jurassic Park.**

 **Anyways, let's begin...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 6**

Night-time encroached over the horizon. The noises of the day are now replaced with the sounds of crickets and other nocturnal animals. But we won't be focusing on those today.

In one of the large stables, three soldiers, along with Talura, manage to get the weakened Sargon into a cage. Trousk, Val, and the others watch him from the fences.

"I still can't believe that we even managed to take down a Wrutian Deinonychus," Trousk exclaimed.

"But still. Why was it doing all the way out here when it was supposed to only live in those mountains you've been taking about," Owen questioned him.

"This one possibly had a mission of it's own. Don't know what it is, but we'll keep him in here so he won't be able to do that," Trousk said as he left with Gadus, Sazun, and Rikko. Val looked up at Owen as he was about to leave himself.

"Can I stay and look at him for a little bit," Val asked.

"*sigh* I really don't want to do this, but since he's restrained and weakened, you can. But keep Zahrax with you in case he suddenly goes on a rampage. And don't play with him either after the little stunt he pulled," Owen told her as he walks out with Jay and Snow. Val looks back at Sargon. She wanted to know why he did those things earlier. When Owen and the others we're out of her sight, she unlocked the fence door and entered the pen he is in. Zahrax squawked at her, not wanting her to be in the same pen as a beast that almost made her a slave.

"Its fine Zahrax," Val comforted. Val walked up to Sargon's cage, to which he promptly glared at her.

"What do you want," he growled.

"Why did you attack me and Jay earlier," Val asked as she tilted her head. Sargon winced in pain when he tried to stand up, but couldn't as he was already weakened by blood loss and the pain from his wounds.

"Why!? It's because you humans do nothing but hunt us to near extinction! My species HATES your kind due to that! Now go away and let me die," Sargon roared in anger. He was getting weaker due to the blood loss, and Val could tell. She wanted to help him. Using her physic abilities, she managed to get him to sleep. He was surprisingly resilient to her magic, but at least she got him to pass out. Val opened the cage and went next to Sargon, Zahrax standing near her. He gave her a worrying whine.

"Hm...I wonder..." Val's hand started to glow green as a small ball of energy formed in her hands. She let the ball gravitate towards Sargon. When it connected, it was absorbed into his body, which let out a green flash of light that instantly healed all of his wounds and grew back his tail feathers. She quickly left the cage after closing it. Exiting the stable after closing the fence door, she went to find her uncle, who was talking with Trousk on where to stay for the night.

"Our soldier's stay in the barracks. We have a few extra rooms that we built just in case we had visitors, so you can stay in there," Trousk finished. Owen nodded and noticed Val.

"Well we managed to get ourselves a room. He said that three people and one animal that cannot be larger than a raptor can stay in. He also said he will provide us with the stuff we need for our stay here," Owen explained. Val nodded and followed her uncle, along with Jay and Snow, to the barracks.

As they were getting ready for bed, a soldier came by they're room and gave them clothes for them. Luckily, each room has a changing room, so there is at least some privacy. Owen helped Val get her night clothes on, which is a long, plain white cloth that went to her ankles. Owen changed in the changing room. He got a similar dull grey cloth, but larger to fit his height and size.

As Val and Owen got in bed and Snow lied on the floor, Jay walked outside. He wasn't really all that sleepy. As he stood outside and the lights of the torches were put out, a few creatures watched him from the sidelines.

* * *

Sago, wearing his clan's war paint, which is just the tip of his snout and jaws being colored white, kept his eye on the supposed raptor. He, along with three other raptors named Stomp, Ripmaw, and Drake, were sent by the pack leader to basically "steal" the raptor and any other raptors in the base.

Stomp has blonde, streamlined feathers, piercing brown eyes, and a towering, muscled build covered in scars. Ripmaw has chestnut, straight feathers, bloodshot hazel eyes, and a slim frame, perfect for the job. Drake has grey, curly feathers, lidded green eyes, and is the shortest out of the four.

"Alright, there he is. Stomp, your with me. Ripmaw, Drake, go around the back and get him from behind," he barked an order. They all nodded and went to they're designated spots. Sago and Stomp walked straight into the base, knowing that the raptor will think that they're just wild raptors looking for the leftovers. The raptor noticed them and grunted a little as they approached him in a friendly demeanor.

Sago and Stomp look at him with curiosity, though that was only so he would think that they're friendly. The raptor looked at them in confusion. He began to send his own growls and grunts to them. Apparently his name is Jay, he is actually a raptor hybrid, and his "hybrid" form is twice the size of them. Sago and Stomp look at each other in confusion. Hybrid? Maybe that's what he calls his magora. Stomp noticed Ripmaw and Drake in position. He silently chirped this to Sago, who grew a toothy smirk. They were ready for the attack.

* * *

Jay didn't like the smirk that one velociraptor, he believe is named Sago, is giving him. He knew that smirk. Mortem used to give that similar smirk when he used to be stuck on that island with him. He was ready in case these two raptors ever decide to attack him, but he knew that velociraptors get into packs, so he was also ready for an ambush. However, his thoughts were concluded when the biggest raptor, Stomp, sped to his side at a speed that almost matches his and kicked him with enough force to send him into the forest. He crashed through several trees before he managed to stop himself.

The raptors quickly caught up to Jay and stood they're ground, snarling at him. He sent his own snarls back as one of the smaller raptors charged him. It's chest glowed and was about to bite him, but Jay went into his hybrid form and clawed at the raptor.

It stood back a little as Stomp kicked a chunk of the ground into the air. He jumped into the air, bouncing off of the chunk with surprising force. Jay didn't have time to dodge in time and took the full force of the blow, which was strong enough to make him grunt in pain and form a large crater around him.

'How are raptors here so strong!? I've heard of magora from Sazun and Trousk, but I never thought it would give them this level of strength and intelligence,' Jay roared in his brain. One of the smaller raptors came and tried clawing at his back. Jay tried to move, but Stomp's feet kept him firmly in place. He was helpless as the raptor from before clawed at his back. He roared in pain before Sago balled his hand and claws into a fist, some sort of plant matter growing over it as his chest began to glow. And with one strong strike, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

"Wow, I expected a much harder fight," Stomp growled as he jumped off of Jay.

"His magora must've been super durability if he was able to survive ONE of your kicks. But he still failed at the end. Maybe with him on our side we can defend our pack easier," Sago chirped. Using his magora, which is very limited plant manipulation, he made a "stretcher" that connected to Stomp's shoulders. Ripmaw and Drake lifted Jay up and placed him on the stretcher. Sago spat out some sago that formed when he used his magora out of his mouth and got ready to move out. That was until Ripmaw caught the scent of...well something. His mouth began to water as Sago looked at him.

"Something wrong," Sago crooned in confusion.

"I smelt something inside the base. It smells like one of us. But I also sense some strange energy coming from the end of the scent. Possible magora unlocking," Ripmaw growled.

"Hm...if that's for sure, Ripmaw, Drake, with me. Stomp, you stay with this raptor. Make sure you knock him back into comatose if he wakes up," Sago barked an order. The raptors nod and Sago, Ripmaw, and Drake rush off to the base. Who's scent were they picking up?

* * *

As Owen and Snow sleep, Val slowly fluttered her eyes open. She sat up, and noticed something on her covers. It was a small, pink, pill-looking bug about the size of her uncle's thumb. It looked at her, and she looked back at it's beady, completely black eyes. She shook her head and got out of her covers, with the small bug crawling onto her shoulder. Paying no mind to her new apparent friend, she somehow managed to get out of the room without waking both Owen and Snow.

She crept through the halls and snuck out of the barracks. She stood out in the doorway as she looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary...wait...where's Jay?

"I wonder where Jay went," Val asked herself. She stepped out of the doorway and onto the soft dirt road. Suddenly, her senses picked up something not too far from here.

"Who could be coming here at night time? Didn't Trousk say that the night is way more dangerous than the day?" From the darkness of the forest, three raptors, to which she assumes are velociraptors, emerge. The second smallest one sniffed the air before looking at her. The three raptors approach her and sniff her. Despite them being roughly the same height as her chest, they still had something about them that she couldn't understand.

* * *

Sago sniffs at this...raptor? Human child? He couldn't tell. He can tell it is in the shape of a human but it has the scent of a raptor.

"What we do boss," Drake chirped.

"Well...she looks like a human, but smells like one of us. Of course we take her. She's an orphaned hatchling that probably witnessed the death of her parents right in front of her," Sago growled. Ripmaw and Drake agree and trying to push her, but without any luck. She looked confused onto why their trying to push her.

"She won't budge boss," Ripmaw chirped.

"You think I know that you idiot!? I'm just gonna have to use my magora to get her back to our pack," Sago growled. His chest began to glow white as tree bark engulfed his body. His tree armor began to grow larger, like how a tree grew, to be about the same size as an Allosaurus. The child looked at him in shock. He spat out some more sago as he picked her up by the collar of the cloth she was wearing. She puts her on his back.

"Don't want the humans to wake up," Sago chirped as two vines grew and gagged the girl.

"Don't you think that's a little sensitive?"

"Shut it Drake. She'll only be like this until we get back home. Now, let's get back to Stomp and get out of-"

"You rang?" Drake, Ripmaw, and Sago jumped in surprise to see Stomp already there, Jay still in the stretcher unconscious. The girl gasped under her wooden gag.

"Hm...must've been her brother or a friend of hers," Sago grumbled.

"Are we ready, I'm sensing something is waking up," Drake anxiously chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's move," Sago growled an order.

* * *

Val couldn't believe her eyes. These four raptors somehow managed to take down Jay, one of them growing in size via tree bark to steal and gag her, and are now running from the base! She never thought these kinds of raptors were never capable of this kind of strength, durability, and power.

But luck came when Snow and Owen rushed out of the barracks.

"VAL!" Owen quickly got on his motorcycle, which he had parked outside of the barracks before the incident with Sargon, and came to her aid. Snow ran beside the raptors and was about to pounce on one of them, but a tree roof came out of the ground and hit Snow, launching her into a tree.

Val tried yelling out to Snow, but the gag made it impossible to speak. Owen shot his rifle at the large, wooden armor of one of the raptors, but the bullet got stuck in the wood. Without warning, Trousk came beside Owen on Rikko.

"Stop!"

"Hell no! Those bastards took my niece and are running off with her! Why should I stop," Owen yelled at him.

"It's because those raptors you called bastards have unlocked magoras! If one of them fights you, your dead. You barely have any defense against magora in it's entirety," Trousk replied. Owen was about to yell, but Trousk continued," I know those raptors. They belong to a clan of raptors with unlocked magoras that isn't that far from here. They're leader is an albino raptor that calls himself the alpha. We will negotiate for the retrieval of Val and Jay. If we fight them head on, we'll be dead before we even draw out our weapons!"

Owen thought over this. His niece is in trouble, he could sense it. But there is also the possibility they ran off with her because they think she is their hatching. That tends to happen with most dinosaurs that she encounters. Owen sighed in regret, but stops his motorbike. Rikko stops beside him as Trousk looks at Owen.

"I know your worried about your niece, but from what you've said, she'll be just fine. They'll think that she is their hatching. She'll be fine, I know it. Let's head back to base, we'll think of a plan in the morning," Trousk said, stroking Rikko's lower jaw. Rikko turns around and runs off with Trousk, while Owen stays for a little bit. Without a choice, and Snow possibly wounded from the wooden vine, he turned around.

"Don't worry Val, I'll get you back."

* * *

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter while it lasted. If your worried about Val and Jay, don't worry. Val won't be hurt, as explained by Trousk, but Jay will probably be restrained by large and impenetrable vines by Sago if Jay finds out that they kidnapped Val as well. Now to think of a way they could be negotiated for.**

 **Sorry if I disturbed you, but this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone...that is all...**

 **Fight song: You can choose whatever song you want...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 7**

Total darkness was all that he could see. Sargon felt as if he had just died and is now in some sort of purgatory state. After floating for a while, he decided to see if he can touch any sort of floor. Luckily, there was, and he landed on the black, wood-feeling floor.

"What the...so THIS is what limbo is," Sargon growled. He let it a loud roar that echoed through the darkness. He sat down on the floor and sighed. He has no idea if he is dead or not. But then he remembered something.

"THAT CHILD KILLED ME!" He knows the last thing he remembered seeing was the little girl he tried making his slave. He growled in anger, but that was until he heard someone.

"Hello Sargon."

"Whos there," Sargon demanded. Turning his head, he noticed two humans he doesn't recognize. In fact, they don't even look like a Zlarcan! "Who are you two and why are you here!?"

"You remember that girl you tried taking control of," the woman asked. Sargon growled. He doesn't like where this is going.

"Why should I tell you!? Your both petty humans talking to the king of the raptors," Sargon said.

"Because that girl is our daughter, Val," the man replied.

"So? I don't want to talk to the parents of a child that most probably killed me!"

"She didn't kill you," the woman said, a portal opening beside her. Sargon looked at the portal to notice that he was fully healed, his feathers have growed back, and he was breathing normally.

"So...I'm not dead. I'm in my dreams," Sargon questioned.

"Yes, and we've come here to ask you a favor," the man told him.

"I don't want any favors, leave me alone," Sargon demanded. He wasn't just about to work for his sworn enemy!

"If you want to wake up, then do this favor," the woman told him. He would've told them off, but he still wants to take over the world. Dieing so quickly in his mission would just not work for him.

"...fine. What do you want."

"Val and Jay were kidnapped by the White Tip Clan, which you've been a rival with for a long time," the woman began.

"Yeah, so," Sargon questioned.

"We want you to go get them back. You will most likely get in a fight with the pack leader, Blizzard, who as you know has fully unlocked and mastered his magora, which allows him full control over anything relating to winter. We will provide you with the nessecary powers for the job and get you out of the cage," the woman finished. The promise of new powers and freedom intrigued Sargon greatly. With these powers, he can take over the world!

"Fine."

"Thank you. We will leave you alone now. Your powers will be with you as soon as you wake up, as well as the door being open," the man said.

"Wait...WHEN will I wake up," Sargon asked. The two only smiled as a bright light engulfed the room, blinding Sargon, who closed his eyes and hoped the light will go away.

The next thing he knew, the light vanished, and his eyes shot open. He was back in the real world, and the cage is open. His wounds were gone and his tail feathers grew back. He smirked in surprise.

"Well...a deals a deal. Lets go finish my part," Sargon said. He got up, and felt something in him that hadn't been there before. Did they fully unlock his magora, along with the new powers?

"PERFECT!" He runs off into the forest, looking for the girl that had healed him. He may not trust humans, but he won't back down on a deal.

* * *

Val was still crying from the ordeal she had experienced. She just wanted to see her uncle again. She had overheard the raptors, which she recalled are named Sago, Stomp, Ripmaw, and Drake, talking about getting back to "the pack." She was worried on what that meant. We're these raptors part of an elite terrorist group who used modified dinosaurs to do their bidding?

Her questions were quelled when they arrived in a clearing, where she noticed about two-hundred velociraptors either lounging around, playing with each other, or eating their latest catch. Sago's wood armor cracked and fell apart. Val fell onto Sago, who chirped in surprise when she landed on him. Sago shook her off and looked at her. Her eye were still red and puffy. He gained a look of shock. He nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. A loud roar filled their ears as a velociraptor with albino scales, platinum blonde feathers, and about the same height as Owen's waist walked towards them, his steps causing frost to form on the grass.

"Did you get cargo," the raptor said. Now he speaks, but not as well as Sargon though. Sago nodded and pointed his snout over to Jay, who was still laying on the wooden stretcher Sago made for him. The raptor smirked before looking at Val. He sniffed her, wondering why she smells like a velociraptor.

"You be able to hide body parts. You must be alone little hatchling. You have no fear. I look after you," the raptor said. He noticed her puffy eyes.

"What did Sago do!?" Sago took a step back in fear. He chirped and barked at the raptor, saying that she was like that the whole time, not knowing that the human that was chasing them was her uncle. The raptor looked back at Val.

"I...Blizzard. I pack leader of White Tip Clan. You be taken care of by pack," The now named Blizzard introduces himself.

"I wanna see my uncle," Val said before crying again.

"Don't cry! We mean no harm. We just want raptors with magoras to be in pack, that is all," Blizzard said, trying to comfort her. He nuzzled her cheek, trying to get her to stop crying. However, that only made it worse.

Jay suddenly woke up, looking at Blizzard and the other raptors and growling.

"SO! Your the one who sent those raptors to steal Val. Your going to have to go through me if your going to get her," Jay said, cracking his knuckles for the impending fight. Blizzard grew a scowl on his face.

"Fine. Stealth Corp, attack," Blizzard ordered. On cue, Sago, Stomp, Ripmaw, and Drake charged at him, ready to bring him down again. They were expecting an easy fight, but Jay was just warming up when they knocked him out during their first fight.

Drake went on the offensive, trying his best to claw at Jay. But Jay dodged all of his swipes. Ripmaw tried to ram into him, but Jay side-stepped the raptor, causing Ripmaw to crash into Stomp.

Jay turned into his hybrid form and clawed at Sago, who couldn't dodge in time. Three large claw marks sliced into his side as Sago was thrown into a tree. Sago grew wooden armor on him to stop the bleeding and continue the fight, but suddenly, he froze solid in a block of ice. Everyone looked on in shock, except Jay, until a figure bursts from the top of a tree. The figure himself is wearing primitive, fur based clothes with a long, reptilian tail with three large tail feathers poking out above his waist, two antlers protrude from his head, and has a sword strapped onto his back. The figure was about to smash Sago into pieces until a blue beam conntected with him and pulled him away. Blizzard pulled Sago back as the figure gets back up.

"Sargon!"

"Surprised to see me," Sargon asked in a joking manner.

"What are you doing here," Jay growled. He didn't like Sargon for what he did to Val yesterday.

"I've basically come for the same thing you and Blizzard are coming after," Sargon replies, pointing at Val. Val's eyes went wide with joy, but also fear.

"There's no way I'm letting you touch her after what you did," Jay warned.

"No need to worry, I've come to do the other part of the deal her parents gave me." Val's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Her parents talked to Sargon!? Jay was quiet for a few moments until he finally sighed.

"Lets just get this over with," Jay grumbled as Stomp, Ripmaw, and Drake regained their barings. Sargon growled at Stomp before unleashing a fireball from his mouth that hit the velociraptor dead on. Stomp roared in pain as he ran off to find something to get the fire off of him.

Jay, who is still in his hybrid form, bit onto Ripmaw's tail, ripping it clean off. Ripmaw collapses onto the ground due to his tail being his balance. Drake roared at Jay and tried to bite him, but Jay grabbed Drake's jaws, preparing to snap them. That was until a blast of cold wind blew him from Drake and into a tree. Jay got up and noticed Blizzard was standing beside Drake, who whimpered in fear of Jay.

"Leave." Drake followed Blizzard's orders, along with all the other raptors, who ran off into the forest. Blizzard then glares at Sargon and Jay.

"You almost killed Stealth Corp! You will pay," Blizzard growled. His whole body was engulfed by light as his body began to morph. Soon, the light disappeared, leaving behind Blizzard's humanoid form.

Blizzard's humanoid form has very pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and frost-bitten hands and feet, along with a long albino tail ending in frost-bite. He growled sharply at them.

"Be careful. If he ever wanted to, he could just simply touch you and you will be frozen," Sargon warned Jay.

"Don't worry, we got this," Jay said. Jay charged at Blizzard, bringing his claws down upon him. However, he smashed straight through an ice sculpture as Blizzard appeared a little bit away. Sargon disappeared, soon appearing beside Blizzard and prepared to slice him with his sword, but Blizzard pulled off the same trick. Blizzard didn't expect Sargon to kick him so quickly however. He skidded to a halt, but Sargon appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground.

Sargon tried to use his now extra sharpened claws to slash at Blizzard, but he turned into an ice statue, emerging from behind a tree.

"Your pretty powerful if your able to do that. You'll make a FINE SUBJECT!" Sargon's chest began to glow as the light-vines grew back. He fired them at Blizzard, but he pulled off the same bullshit. Jay managed to claw at him while Blizzard was occupied. Blizzard roared in pain as he teleported away, an ice statue replacing where he was.

Blizzard soon lobbed a large block of ice at Jay, who dodged it easily. At the same time, Sargon brung out his sword and it burst into flames. He charged at Blizzard, slicing through the block of ice meant for Jay with ease.

Jau tried to grab Blizzard and catch him a choke-hold, but once again, he teleported, Jay ending up ramming into an ice statue.

"This guy just won't let up," Jay angrily said. Jay continued to try and hit Blizzard, but he just wouldn't stay still long enough. That was until he managed to get a lucky hit on accident with his tail. Blizzard tumbled and rolled until he hit a tree. Blizzard shook his head as he got up.

"Not expected. Must put on armor," Blizzard growled. A thick layer of ice covered him, forming some sort of armor.

"What the hell!?"

"Come at me," Blizzard roared a challange. Jay charged at him before ramming himself into Blizzard, who this time didn't budge. Jay slid off of Blizzars before zooming over to Sargon.

"His armor is pretty strong, how do we break through it," Jay asked.

"You'll need to generate a lot of heat to actually damage the armor. But if you can feel it, this area is getting a lot colder," Sargon growled a reply.

"Oh I can bring so heat," Jay said, smirking. He sped at Blizzard and began to punch him very quickly. However, the ice was still there, not even a crack showing. Jay was rather surprised it held up like it did.

"It will take more than punches to break armor," Blizzard growled.

"Hey freakbag!" Blizzard turned around to see Sargon rushing him with his hand engulfed in flames. He punched Blizzard in the stomach, managing to crack the ice armor a little.

"What," Blizzard said in surprise. His armor had been damaged!?

"Not so tough now are you," Sargon asked. Blizzard sent a glare down at Sargon.

"You'll pay for tha-" Blizzard didn't get to finish as Jay kicked him in the same area Sargon punch, causing it to crack even more.

"ENOUGH!" Blizzard held his hand out, making something gravitate towards him. Out from a forest, a metal staff flew out and he grabbed it.

"What the," Jay growled. Blizzard pointed the four-pointed staff at Jay and began to charge it. Sargon's eyes widened in shock.

"Get back," Sargon shouted. Jay and Sargon jumped away as Blizzard fires the staff's chagring energy, releasing a small, but terrifying tornado of ice and snow. As it subsided, the area hit by the blast had been covered in ice. Blizzard growled in annoyance.

"I recognize that staff from legend. It's one of the four elemental staffs that are said to be scattered in pieces across the Continent. If three pieces of a specific staff come together, it bonds with the user, allowing them to control the element it's made for. I thought those were myths," Sargon explained quickly.

"Less talk, more fight," Jay said as the two raptors dodge an incoming ice block. Sargon teleported in front of Blizzard and prepared to stab his armor's cracked stomach area. But Blizzard saw this and blocked it with his staff. The two raptors glared at each other before breaking off from each other. Blizzard soon kayaked to repair the cracked area of his armor.

"Shit," Jay scowled. He needed a plan if he was going to break Blizzard's armor. But soon he got an idea," Sargon, light my hands on fire!"

Sargon nodded and fired a fireball at Jay. He caught the fireball in his hands, which soon caught on fire. He charged at Blizzard, punching him left and right until Blizzard's armor crumbled off of him. Blizzard's eyes grew wide as Jay smirked, punching the albino raptor across the clearing. Blizzard was about to get up, but Sargon appeared beside him, holding his sword to his neck.

"Surrender," Sargon demanded. Blizzard looked back at some of the raptors who were peaking from inside the forest. He was their leader, and with him gone, they won't know what to do. He couldn't stand it.

"NEVE-ACK!" Blizzard couldn't finish as Jay punched him in the chest, knocking th wind out of him.

"You don't have a choice in this matter. Surrender now and we'll let you live," Jay demanded. One of the raptors in the forest roared, saying to _surrender, we will still follow you if you do!_

 _"_...I surrender," Blizzard said. Sargon let's go of Blizzard, who drops to the ground in shock. Jay glares af Blizzard before reverting back into his normal state. Val, who was watching from the sidelines the whole time, ran up to the two.

"You did it," she congratulated.

"Your lucky that I made it. Jay wouldn't stand a chance against that raptor," Sargon said.

"You callin' me weak?"

"Oh no, I'm just saying that he probably would kick your tail long before you landed a hit on him," Sargon joked. Suddenly, Jay picked Sargon up by the collar of his cloth.

"You wanna test that on you," Jay asked in a menacing tone. Sargon only smirked as he wrapped his tail around Jay's neck.

"I would love to have some payback."

"STOP IT," Val yells. Jay and Sargon look at each other before sighing. They let go of each other as Sargon transforms into his normal form.

"Hmph...well fight later," Sargon told Jay, who nodded in agreement.

"So you talked to my parents," Val asked Sargon.

"Yeah, they wanted me to save you from the White Tip Clan, so they freed me and gave me some extraordinary powers. I feel like I could conquer the world with this power," Sargon said.

"Alright, let's head back to Owen. He's probably as worried as we are," Jay told the two. Val nodded and Jay picked her up.

"I'll take this," Sargon said, grabbing Val and placing her on his back. Jay glared at Sargon, but sighed, knowing that he's doing this for Val's parents.

"We may not be able to fight now, but we can still race!" Sargon said, speeding off into the forest, heading back to the base.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, haven't been to this story in a long time. About time I started working on it again after...**

* * *

 **The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 8**

Owen stared at Trousk as he began to explain the plan on getting Val back. They were wasting time. He had no idea if those raptors were affected by Val's magic. He feared for the worst. He decided to go ahead and find her. He silently left and got on his motorcycle.

"Uncle Owen!" Owen's eyes widened when he looked off into the forest. Jay emerged, but without Val. That was until Sargon walked out, with Val on his shoulders. He glared at the raptor-humanoid as he placed Val on the ground.

"Go, scram. I have a land to conquer," Sargon ordered, reverting to his normal form.

"But...didn't mommy and daddy tell you to look after me," Val questioned him, looking down.

"Val!" Owen ran up to Val and gave her a warm, embracing hug. Val gave it back, with tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Oh great, a sappy moment. I'm leaving," Sargon growled. He walked off, leaving Jay, Val, and Owen alone.

"Good riddance," Owen said.

"Sargon isn't that bad of a person...I mean raptor. He actually saved me with Jay's help. He's got these wicked powers that allows him to shoot fireballs out of his hands and can freeze people with iceballs. You should've seen the way he fought the pack leader, he was all like HWAH, WABAM!" Owen chuckled seeing Val imitate fighting moves. Sargon looked back, giving off a very rare grin he hasn't given the Continent since five years ago. He walked into the forest, thinking on what to do next.

"Hm...I could try and get Obsidorah under my control...wait, that won't work. You can't control a kaiju. Oh, maybe I can control the King of Greece, or kill him and take control of his army. Either way, my job will be a lot easier."

"Thank you." Sargon eye's opened in shock and he began to turn around frantically, looking for the voice. However, he didn't see anyone.

'Oh great, they're speaking through my head,' Sargon said in his mind.

"We heard that," Val's father said.

"What do you want!?"

"You want to control the world? You realize that won't work," Val's mother told him. Were these two dumb? His magora is fully unlocked. That means he can control ANYONE...except kaiju and the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Pff...you just don't know the true powers of magora."

"Listen, if you want to keep your powers, you'll have to stay with Val and protect her," Val's father told him. At that point, he began to sweat. These powers were what he was going to use to take over the Continent, no, the world. He didn't want to lose them.

"Gah! Why do you two have to make it harder for me," Sargon said. He began to walk back to the base, reluctantly obeying Val's parents. Their voices went away, but he suspected they were still there. "There goes my destiny."

* * *

Talura wasn't having the best time today. First, she finds herself being assaulted by a Vibrating Pillbug first thing in the morning. That's the third time this week! She gets they are doing it because they survive off her...stuff, but at this rate, it's getting ridiculous. And now she finds out that Val had disappeared. She was just beginning to see Val as a daughter. She decided to secretly go looking herself, but stops when she noticed a herd of Pachyrhinosaurs.

"Might as well bag one. I haven't even ate breakfast today," she says. She'll have to be careful. One bash from that dinosaur and she will have to deal with a broken pelvis and a few broken ribs. With spear in hand, she carefully watches them as they ate the soft grasses on the forest floor. However, she began to feel like she was being watched. She then heard something that terrified her to the very core. A low rumbling sound. She knew that all too well. A Tyrannosaurus Rex was right behind her. She bolted, jumping out of the bush, which startled the Pachies. They began to run as fast as they could. The Rex tried to catch up to them, but their fast speed helped them a lot. The Rex could only go 12 miles per hour, but Talura could only go about as fast as the average human being.

She knew she couldn't outrun the Rex all by herself. And she knew fighting the Rex was even worse. Tyrannosaurus Rex is known as the most determined and strongest creature on the Continent, besides the kaiju of course. She could try, but she would end up being eaten in about a second during the fight. She knew that for a fact. Her grandfather tried fighting one, but ended up losing his lower half without even laying a scratch on the beast with his sword. And plus, her hunger made it even harder for her to run. Her best choice is to make sharp turns or run back to base. However, she had heard recounts of a Rex single-handedly killing a ONE-HUNDRED MAN army all by itself. She didn't want to risk losing Trousk. He was too important to the Continent to lose.

"Need a hand?" She was suddenly swooped up bridal style by someone she didn't expect. Sargon, in his humanoid form, easily sped off, outrunning the Rex, who stopped to take a breather.

"Sargon!?"

"No need to thank me."

"Why should I thank you!? You tried to turn Val into your slave!"

"That was yesterday. And plus, I saved her tail from the White-Tip Clan," Sargon told her. Talura's eyes went wide as Sargon stopped. He...saved Val? She finally realized the position she's in, and her face went red. Sargon saw this and only scoffed. "Not this again." He dropped her on the ground, causing her to gasp.

"What was that for!?"

"I knew that look. I'm not going to mate with you, alright," Sargon growled, walking off. She quickly followed him, and she was surprised to find that he was walking back to base.

"Why were you walking back."

"I'm not telling you. If you want to go find your boyfriend or something, go ahead. I'm going to find Val."

* * *

Trousk sat down at a table, with Val, Owen, and Jay sitting at the other end. A waitress came by and put a large plate on the table. On the plate was a red, soccerball-sized fruit with three white lines running down it. Val tilted her head as Trousk cut the fruit into four pieces. He passes one to the each of them.

"I bet your all hungry. This is Dulce, which is Zlarcan for sweet-fruit. It's one of the sweetest fruits out there," Trousk told them. Val took a small bite from her piece, and her eyes widened in surprise. This is the best thing she has ever tasted! Even Jay was surprised when he took a large bite out of his.

"Holy shit."

"Now, how did you manage to find Val," Trousk asked Jay. He swallowed as he looked at the general.

"Well, I was also captured, but it was just a clever tactic, because I knew they had a pack leader, so I was going to find him and put him in place. I was doing well, but I got help from a "friend,"" Jay explained.

"Who is this friend you speak of?" At that moment, the doors burst open. The soldiers ready their weapons as they notice Sargon, in his human form, standing in the doorway.

"Sargon!" Val ran up to Sargon. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided that my goal isn't worth my time and decided to stay with you as your official protector," Sargon replied with a little reluctance in his voice.

"I would assume that the raptor that escaped this morning helped you," Trousk questioned, looking back to Jay.

After having breakfast, Val decided to rest under a tree. Zahrax and Snow lied beside her as Jay put his back against the tree, keeping a look-out for danger. She decided to take a nap, since she barely got any rest from her experience with the raptors. After sleeping for about five minutes, she suddenly woke up to loud calls. She, along with the others, look up to see an Archaeopteryx fighting...a cockatoo? What is that doing here?

"Why are those two fighting?"

"They probably don't want to share the same tree together," Jay told her. Val looked back at the two "birds" as they continued fighting. She didn't like fighting, especially when it came to other animals. She got out her ocarina and began to play calm music. The archie and the cockatoo stopped fighting and looked at her in confusion.

"Cerisu!" The archie heard it's master and glided over to him. It was the black-haired teen that Jay fought. He patted the archie on the head, earning happy purrs from the "bird." The teen walked up to them. "Oh, didn't expect to see you three here."

"Oh hi! I can't believe you fought against Jay," Val told him.

"Heh, yeah, didn't expect him to be so powerful. The name's Seius," the teen said, putting his hand on his chest.

"I'm Val, and this is Zahrax and Snow. You probably already know Jay," Val introduced herself.

"I've never seen anyone like you talk to animals before and take them like nothing. Its very strange," Seius told her as he sat down by the tree. Cerisu landed on the ground and went to sleep. Seius and Val look off at the base, and notice Talura sitting by her pet diplodocus, who was sleeping. She looked really stressed.

"Is she okay?"

"*sigh* She's one of our newest, if not THE newest, recruit we got, and possibly the most unlucky soldier we have. She was so determined to become the best soldier, but it seemed misfortune fell upon her always. Its a miracle she isn't dead yet," Seius told Val. She looked at Talura in sadness. She felt pity for the female warrior.

"What should I do?"

* * *

Spertias admired the treasure hoard he managed to collect. After days of raiding and destroying villages for their loot, they have finally got enough to almost fill a galley full of gems and other things. He feels like it's time to find the girl that his servant told him about a few days ago.

"Men, it's time to move. One of you alert the Arkrivan and Mycenian armies. It's finally time to destroy Trousk and his measy army of 3,000 once and for all!"

"Hoorah!" The soldiers were riled up. They have to had this much action in ages. Spertias smirked, and watched as the soldiers grabbed their Spartan-esque helmets and capes. Overall, the combined forces of Greece, Mycenae, and Akrivós numbered 420,000. They outnumber Trousk's own troops 14:1!

"I'm really grateful that the Akrivans are helping us. With their airfoce and powerful weaponry, well he unstoppable!" Unknown to them, a Zlarcan scouting team noticed the Greeks getting riled up. They fear for the worse.

"This isn't good."

"We have to find Trousk. He'll need this information."

"Trousk needs a bigger army if he going to stop the Greeks this time!"

"Yessss, why are we still standing here. We need to warn Trousk now!"

Each side feels a overwhelming feeling. A battle to turn the war in either side's favor is coming. And it WON'T be pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 9**

A herd of triceratops graze peacefully as dimorphidons fly above them and pick of parasites off their scaly skin. The sound of rumbling caught the herd leader's attention. Off in the distance, the three Greek armies march steadily across the terrain, large grins plastered on their general's faces. The herd leader narrowed his eyes at the Greeks before ordering his herd into the forest.

"Haha! Even the giant animals of this land are running in fear of the mighty Greek nations," Spertias exclaimed.

"You got that right," the Mycenaean general said. The two shared a hearty laugh as the Arkrivan rebel leader sighed.

"You do realize that my Greeks live here right? The only reason we managed to get this far is because of my Greek's ability to domesticate them, as well as the crossbow," he told them.

"Relax friend. You won't have to deal with us when this war is over. Once it is, you'll get your side of this island and you won't have to speak with us," Spertias reassured. The Arkrivan rebel leader secretly hated the other two Greek races, mostly due to the two's policy of raiding villages and taking their men, women, and children to use as either workers or soldiers. And at the camps, he did see something that made him feel like throwing up.

The men were forced to work hard, almost like slaves until they were needed for battle. Women also had the same treatment, but theirs were much worse due to the added punishment of rape from the Greek soldiers if they ever tried something they didn't like. The children, to, had these same punishments, specific for the gender of the child.

He was disgusted. He would never do that. He would never allow his own soldiers to do that. If they were caught doing that sort of thing, he would personally execute them, though that only happened once. He had tried his best to secretly free the prisoners forced into submission by the others Greek armies, but his work was slow, and they had to do it at night.

He wanted this war to end so he doesn't have to deal with these two ever again. He sighed as he continued to lead his army of rebels towards Trousk's supposed location.

* * *

Val sat down by the river as Talura talks to Sargon. Trousk had gotten a visit from his scouts, who told him the Greeks have fount their location and are heading his way. Despite his army being outnumbered, he strictly said that they will stay and fight until their forces were dwindling. She knows each side was desperate for a victory to end the stalemate.

She looks down at the water's surface. She could see the fish swimming around, as well as freshwater eurypterids, dolphins, and small reptiles. She had no idea how diverse the Continent was. She was also unaware of the predator heading straight towards her.

A huge beast bursts from the water, hoping to get it's jaws around Val's small body. She screamed and managed to scoot away before she got a good look at the creature.

It was a giant, predatory salamander. And by giant, she means a dinosaur-sized salamander with spikes that almost look similar to Godzilla's own spikes.

It silently glared at Val before returning into the water, it's large size and being forced to drag it's body around like a natural salamander hampering it's life on land. And at that point, she realized something.

Back home, creatures tried to be friends with her and become forever loyal. But here, it's different. For one, smaller creatures still try to become loyal, but creatures as large or larger than her try to hurt or even eat her. She was scared. There was something that made her magical attraction seem non-existent to them. Was it this magora that Sazun talked about?

"Are you alright Val," Talura asked as she knelt down to her.

"I'm fine."

"A Mantura Salamander, thought they went extinct in this area," Sargon said as he picked up Val.

"Wait. Why did you say that it was extinct in this area," Val asked him.

"Mantura salamanders, due to their large size and basically non-existent weaponry makes them a favorite meal for theropods. It's strange on how they did disappear from this area," Sargon explained.

"We better head back to base. Trousk may be worried about us," Talura told them. Sargon transformed back into his normal form and Talura jumps on him. He rushes back to base, where Trousk was waiting for them.

"Your back, that's good. Now listen. As you've heard, the Greeks are coming. We don't know how long it will be until they get here, but I've made a precautious measure to prevent your and my daughters death," Trousk began. Val looked at him in worry.

"What are you planning?"

"Sargon and Talura will take you, Sazun, and Gadus far away from here." Val's eyes widened. But then she began to wonder. What about Jay and uncle Owen?

"Owen and Jay have volunteered themselves to help defend." Owen saw her niece's tears and walked to her. Sargon handed her to him as Talura went off to find Gadus and Sazun.

"Uncle...why are you doing this," Val asked.

"We realized the only way to protect you is to hand you off to Sargon and help these people fight the Greeks. Jay trusts Sargon will be strong enough to keep you alive," Owen replied.

"If your going to survive, our best option is to help them," Jay added.

"But...I..." she hugged Owen around the neck. She knows Owen and Jay are strong on their own. They'll defeat the Greeks.

"We better get you all prepared. Like I said said before, I have no idea when the Greeks are supposed to get here, so it's pretty much required for you all to get ready," Trousk told them. They all nodded. Owen got his rifle and checked over it while Jay sharpens his claws. Val packed her things as Sargon helps Sazun and Gadus do the same.

Everyone congregated in the plaza. They were all wearing their bronze armor, which is in the shape of an animal. They were whispering with each other as Trousk steps up on a podium.

"You all might have heard rumors of a battle that will occur soon. And I've come to tell you that it's true." An eruption of gasps and jeers escaped from the soldiers. He held his hand up, which silenced them. "I've prepared you all for this day. I will hope that the gods will help us in our endeavor. We also have help with the two foreigners, Owen and Jay, who've you've seen are more powerful than all of us."

Everyone turned to face Owen and Jay, who smirked at them. They turned back to a Trousk when he began to speak. "I pray that we win. But I have a bad feeling that we won't. From my scout's data, the Greeks outnumber us 14:1." Everyone's, minus Jay, eyes widened. That is a lot of Greeks they have to deal with. "It will be scary, but I know that we will destroy these Greeks one day. Most likely not today, but we will defeat them, like we have the first war!"

Everyone cheered and held their swords or spears up high. Trousk smiled. His training has paid off. However, a loud noise caught his attention. He looked down to see an arrow a few inches away from his foot. His eyes widened when he realized that it was of Greek design.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" They took cover as the sun was covered over by a sea of arrows. After it settled, pebbles shook as a distant rumbling filled their ears.

"Sargon! Talura! Get Val, Sazun, and Gadus and get out of here," Owen yelled an order. Sargon nodded, unlodging a flaming arrow from his tail, which didn't even hurt him. Talura grabbed Val and Gadus and placed them on Sargon, who had returned to his normal form. She then grabs her pet baby diplodocus, Fechi. They, along with Sazun, ran off, Val yelling for her uncle, who sighed.

"I hope this was a good idea," he said as the three Greek armies, yelling with rage, appeared up the hill, ready to destroy the very base he was located in.

* * *

Sargon and Talura continued to run, hoping to get far away enough for any of the Greeks to see them. However, a Greek scouting squad of up to twenty soldiers ambushed them. Sargon growled at them as they surrounded the group.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," one Greek said.

"Its the girl that Spertias wanted!"

"There's no way in OBSIDORAH HIMSELF you'll lay a hand on that girl," Sargon roared. However, the Greeks only laughed before unsheathing their swords.

"Says the monster that took her." Sargon looked over to Talura, telling her to get her sword. She felt around her sheath, but panicked when she realized her sword wasn't there.

"No no no! I forgot my sword back at base!"

"Too late to get it now. Well take you and the girl back to Spertias. He'll make due with you both," another Greek told them, grinning as he took a step forward. Sargon jumped in front of Talura and growled menacingly at him, but he wasn't fazed.

"I bet Kinto Spertias will allow us to have our way with you. You do have a huge underside there."

"Talura. On my mark, you take the kids and Sazun and run," Sargon whispers.

"What about you?"

"Forget about me. The mission is to protect Val and Gadus." Silence filled the forest, minus the clanging of swords and gunshots echoing from the base a little while away. Sargon held his fists up, the Greeks doing the same with their swords. In an instant, Sargon threw a fireball at one of the Greeks as they charged him. Talura took this chance and grabbed Val, putting her on her shoulders. Sazun grabbed hold of Gadus and they bolted into the forest. However, three of the Greek soldiers chased after them.

"There gaining on us," Sazun said.

"I think I can see that," Talura told him. Val hugged Talura tightly. She hopes uncle Owen, Jay, and Snow are alright.

* * *

At the battle, Jay had just unhinged a Greek's head while using said Greek's helmet to whack another into submission. He and Snow continued fighting while Owen reloads his rifle.

"Keep on comin! We'll defeat you without hesitation," Jay exclaimed as he slashed at a Greek. However, a fireball blinded them for a moment, revealing Spertias himself.

"Who are you!?"

"Your destruction!" Spertias aimed his trident at the three, firing a ball of plasma. They easily dodged, but the ball transformed into a portal. It began to suck them in, Owen and Snow going in first. Jay tried his best to fight against the portal, but in the end, he ended up falling into the portal. It closed soon after.

"HAHAHA! Finally!" He then noticed Trousk, who's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Your greatest warriors are gone now! What are you going to do!?"

Trousk looked around him. His soldiers were being slashed, bashed, and sliced left and right. They fought hard, but there were too many Greeks. He didn't want to lose them.

"RETREAT!" His soldiers heard his call and they ran off into the forest. The Greeks stood there, swords and spears raised high in victory.

"Its over. Trousk can't save his nation now. It's time to take what's rightfully ours...ZLARCA!"

"HAROOH!"

* * *

Talura and Sazun continued to run as the three Greeks kept right on them. They were getting tired, but the Greeks were only winded. Talura was beginning to panic. If she stops now, they'll either take or kill her, Gadus, and Val. She didn't want that. She needed to find a way to escape them.

Val was also worried. She has always felt a connection between Owen, Snow, and Jay, but that connection had suddenly disappeared. She began to cry. We're they dead? Her mind then focused on a new noise. She looked up, and noticed an Eoraptor calling to them, standing next to a deep hole. She understood what it wanted. It wanted them to follow it through the hole, escaping the Greeks with ease as their muscular bodies made it almost impossible for them to fit into the hole.

"Follow the raptor," she tells her. She noticed what it was doing and quickly filled everyone to the hole. They jumped in one-by-one, Talura and the Eoraptor going last to keep an eye out for the Greeks. The slide down was actually pretty peaceful. After sliding for a little bit, they ended up deeper in the forest. The mesa they were on had smoke rolling overhead. The battle must've been going on for almost an hour now.

"I hope they're okay," Talura said. A female Eoraptor and her baby approached the male Eoraptor and nuzzled him. The male then looks at Val curiously. Val looked at them and tilted her head. They did the same. The Eoraptor walked up to Val and nuzzled her, thinking she was his hatchling. Val smiled and scratched the Eoraptor in the neck, earning a chirp from it.

"I hate to break up this family adoption thing...or whatever is going on, but we gotta move. The Greeks could be here any moment," Sazun warned them. They all nodded, and began to walk deeper into the forest as the the Moon rises out from the horizon. Along the way, Val couldn't stop thinking of Owen, Jay, and Snow.

She hopes they are okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 10**

Talura yawned as she finally tucked Gadus to bed. Looking up, she saw Sazun and Fechi already asleep, which she was happy for. Then she looked at Val, who was still awake, staring off into the forest. Talura knew why. Val's worrying for her friends and uncle. She would've done the same if the friends and family members she loved to death were nowhere to be found.

"Val..." Val looks at her with tear stains on her cheeks. Talura sits down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if uncle Owen, Jay, and Snow are even alive now," she tells her.

"It's alright. Your uncle and your friends are really strong, I'm sure they're alright," Talura assures. Val smiles before turning back towards the forest clearing. Talura turns to the forest as well. But then they notice something off in the distance. Three tall figures emerge from the darkness. These beings were completely white and covered in what looks like a white blanket. Two holes were near the tops of their heads, which is probably their eyes.

"Nightcrawlers."

"What are Nightcrawlers," Val asked.

"Nightcrawlers are related to Skullcrawlers, from what we've seen. They are reptiles, with no arms, long legs, and covered in white, cloth-like skin. They only come out at night to feed, which they feed on...well, basically anything. Good thing is, they don't have a taste in humans" explains Talura.

"Hm...what are Skullcrawlers?"

"Those things...they caused destruction to Zlarca too many times. Large reptilian beast's they are, bigger than the Tyrannosaurus! They only exists to kill us, but thanks to the work of Obsidorah and Ubtia, they haven't been causing any trouble." Val yawns before turning on her side. She will have to ask her who Obsidorah and Ubtia are. Talura realizes that she was going to sleep, and went to tend the fire, unaware that a supposedly extinct creature was watching them with glowing red eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

Owen slowly opens his eyes after the ordeal that the portal gave him. Once his eyes are fully open, he sits up. He looks around him and sees Snow, Jay, and his motorbike. He sighed in relief, but what shocked him the most is the fact that they...were in front of his bungalow.

"What in the actual-" suddenly, Ingrid came out of her "doghouse." She noticed Owen and ran up to him, licking him like a dog. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you. Kept the house safe right?"

"What the hell are we doing back here...oh shit! Val! We forgot Val," Jay roared. Owen's eyes widen when he realized the same thing. That bastard sent them back to their own timeline! Without Val!

"Damnit. Ingrid, come on. We're going to find Claire." He gets on his motorcycle and rides off, Ingrid, Snow, and Jay following close behind.

* * *

 **Back on the Continent** :

Val flutters her eyes for a moment before sitting up. She looked around, but only saw Gadus, Fechi, and Sazun.

"Where is Talura," Val asks the Dover-Demon look-alike. Sazun looks at the bushes before turning to Val.

"She...uh...has to deal with another Vibrating Pillbug again," he says. Val looks at him in confusion, but shakes her head.

"You seem to be going somewhere," she tells him.

"Yeah, since she's busy, I was going to go hunt for something," Sazun explains.

"I...don't eat meat." Sazun's eyes widened and glow a little.

"Are you...sure? I mean, all humans on the Continent eat meat." Val explains to him why she doesn't eat meat. Sazun sighed and jumped into a tree. He comes back down with a Dulce fruit and another fruit roughly the same size as a basketball and having a pink color to it. Using one of his claws, he cuts an opening in the fruit and hands it to Val. "Use the stem to drink it. Stay here and don't wander off. I'm going to find something for the others to eat."

"Be careful." Sazun left the site, leaving Val to protect Gadus and Fechi.

Sazun himself finally fount a good place to set a trap. Using his claws, he masterfully dug into the soil, forming a deep hole that he then covers in grass. With his trap in place, he climbs a tree and waits. Since he was up there, he decided to take a nap. He closes his eyes and silently slept his wait away.

The sound of something falling into the hole woke him up. He climbs down and looks down the hole. His eyes began to glow bright when he realize what fell in. The reptile-like creature is only a foot tall, with greenish-grey skin, sharp quills going down it's back, and three fangs in it's mouth, two on the top jaw and one on the bottom. It's leg is broken and it's wails are familiar to Sazun. He knows what it is.

"I thought those things went extinct," Sazun says with a growl. He grabs some strong grass and tied up the creature so it doesn't attack him. He runs off back to camp, finding Talura there with Val, Gadus, Fechi, and the Eoraptors all laying around.

"Talura, I need to speak to you." Talura gets up and follows Sazun into the forest. However, they don't realize that Val decided to follow them as well.

"Oh my, why does it have to be a Saius"

"This isn't good. If those things are still around, Zlarcan domestication will all but vanish," Sazun tells her. Right then, Val noticed the creature on the ground. Her eyes widened when she realized what it is.

"Is that...a Chupacabra!?"

"Um...that may be what you call it where you came from, but here, we call it a Saius," Talura replies. Val crawled up to the creature and looked at it's wounds.

"Stay away from it! Despite it being a juvenile, it will kill you if it gets the chance," Sazun says, putting his long arm in front of Val.

"But I wanna help it!"

"Talura, get Val out of here," Sazun orders. Talura picks up Val and walks back to camp. She struggles, but she stops, knowing her attempts are futile. Sazun on the other hand, tries to keep the creature from making anymore noise. If this one is a juvenile, then surely it's parents would be looking for it.

Something jumped out of the bushes and tackled Sazun to the ground. Looking up, he sees another Saius, but it's four feet instead of one foot tall. It must be the father. Sazun kept his hands around it's neck, keeping it from sinking it's fangs into his neck to drain him of his blood.

"Get off of me!" Using his legs, he kicks the creature off of him and runs off. Instead of following him, the Saius looks back at it's child and holds it in it's arms before running off.

* * *

"That was a little too close," Sazun says.

"What happened," Val asks him.

"The parent of the juvie attacked me. I managed to escape, but I fear that they may be coming for us." Talura's eyes widen in fear. Grabbing Fechi gently, she turns back to them.

"Were moving out. If those things find us, we'll be goners, alright?" They started walking westward, climbing over large roots, cutting through thick ferns that blocked their path, and admiring the scenery.

But they soon stumbled across a lone plant with a red fruit on it on top of a tiny hill. Val looks at it in wonder and begins to approach it. However, Talura stops her from getting any close.

"Don't get close. I know this plant species. It uses that fruit thing to catch it's prey off guard and devour them," she tells Val. Talura then looks back at the plant, only to see Gadus about to touch it. She gasps and manages to catch the toddler before she grabs it.

"Once again, a little too close," Sazun called out.

"Yeah...too close." She wipes some cold sweat from her forehead, but ends up brushing her hand against the fruit. Right then, tentacle-like vines exploded from the ground and wrap themselves around Talura's arms and legs.

'Dareilud...' the vines lift Talura into the air as the petals of the flower-like plant emerge from the "hill," which was it's mouth.

"Talura!" Talura felt the vines crawl up her legs as they secrete plant juice. Sazun realized something and covered Val's eyes with his hand.

"Don't just stand there, do something," Talura yells. Sazun grabs Val, Gadus, and Fechi and places them behind a tree. The male Eoraptor came up beside him. They both growled at the plant, which points some of it's vines at them. They charge at the plant, but we're forced back after the vines started attacking them. Hiding behind the same tree as Val and the others, Sazun began to think.

"How are we gonna get her back..." As he thought about it, Val walked out from the tree. The plant was alerted to Val's presence and pointed it's vines at her. Suddenly, the whole area became pure darkness, with only Val and the plant being visible. An aura surrounds them both, Val's being blue and the plant's being red.

" _We don't want any trouble. Please let my friend go_ ," Val asked the plant. The plant began to calm down as reality reappeared from the darkness. The plant put Talura down and opens back up, becoming a hill with a small plant on top like last time.

"What was that about? I'm sure that I was going to be eaten," Talura said.

"Whatever happened, be glad that your alive. Let's get moving," Sazun told them. Talura nods and they continue on their way. However, almost thirty pairs of red eyes stared at them, thinking on their next move.

* * *

 **Night** :

Everyone was unaware of the figure watching them through the bushes. The figure is female, roughly fifteen-years old, with ginger hair, black eyes that seem to sparkles in the dark, and a dagger tattoo on her shoulder. She's currently wearing only a leaf skirt, revealing her skinny and elegant frame...and nothing else besides that.

Up above, a vulture circles around the camp. Speaking of, Talura finally got the fire started. She sits down on a log and looks around in alert. Something doesn't seem right. Saius? Greek? She doesn't know, all she knows is that something, or someone, is watching them.

"Talura?" The warrior turns her head to Val, who is looking at her with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a feeling something is watching us," Talura replies, to which Val began to scan the bushes that surround their camp site. Her eyes turned yellow when she felt a presence in one of them.

"Theres a girl in that bush over there," Val told her. Realizing she was seen, the girl stepped out of the bush. The others woke up to see her, which surprised them.

"Who are you?"

"Henlo...me...Seicom," the girl told them.

"A feral child? Haven't seen one in a while," Sazun says to himself.

"Is anyone else with you," Talura asks.

"No...me Seicom...alone...except for Jeru."

"And he is?" On cue, she raises her arm up. The vulture from before lands on her arm like an eagle. It croons as Seicom scratches it's neck.

"I kinda expected a dinosaur but alright," Val said as she looked at the vulture.

"Do you have a place to stay," Talura asks.

"Me...live in trees. Me not have home," Seicom replies.

"You can come with us! That way you have people to look out for you and all that," Val exclaims. Seicom began to think for a little bit. She then looks at Jeru, who slowly nods.

"Ye...me will...stay with you all." Val smiles as Jeru lands on the ground, approaching Fechi and the Eoraptors.

"We all should get some rest. We have to continue on our trek towards Zlarc, which is basically the only city I know and the city I grew up in," Talura stated. Everyone lays down and falls asleep, ready for the next day to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Littl Girl and the Continent**

 **Chapter 11**

Val fount herself in a dark void. She's been in this room before. She slowly felt the ground with her feet and stopped floating. Soon, a bright glowing ball appeared, which took the shape of someone she was familiar with.

"Hi Crystalia!"

"Hello," the goddess said in a sweet tone. Crystalia's face then soured when she went to speaking again. "Val, I've heard you wanted to help Zlarc win the war against the Greeks."

"Yeah! Zlarc doesn't deserve to be treated like slaves," Val exclaims.

"I'm very glad you think so, but if my knowledge is correct, the Greeks have a massive army, much more advanced and larger than Zlarc could ever conceive. If we're going to win, you and the Zlarcans will need the help of their gods, Obsidorah and Ubtia."

"Obsidorah and Ubtia...Talura did tell me about beings named those names, but I wonder what they are," Val thought out loud.

"Obsidorah is the god of dragons, volcanoes, and is the reason magora exists. He has helped Zlarc before during the first war, in the last battle against the Greek gods and goddesses. Ubtia is the goddess of butterflies, moths, and the Continent itself. She has enough power to create life, like me," Crystalia explained.

"Sounds like you and Ubtia would get along just fine," Val told the goddess with a smile. The goddess smiled back, but then she frowned.

"However, magora seems to hamper your ability to make the animal around you peaceful and want to play with you, and it looks like the larger the creature is and the more powerful it's magora is, the less it will probably be affected by your ability to do such a thing. That's why there were a multitude of creatures that wanted to kill you, the magora they possess inside them blocked your magic out of their systems. And since Obsidorah and Ubtia are the largest beings on the Continent, it would be almost impossible to speak with them," Crystalia finished.

"Well...I'll just have to try. There's always a way!"

"I knew you would say that. I figured getting to them would be very difficult, so with my power, I managed to open a weak portal to allow somebody of their size through it," Crystalia told her. A crystal ball formed between them, showing them a large portal on an undisclosed location on the Continent. Emerging from the portal was Godzilla and Kaila.

"What about the others," Val asked.

"The portal was too weak for everyone to get to it in time. Godzilla and Kaila were the only ones close to the portal at the time." Val nodded, but then grew a worried look on her face.

"I hope Owen, Jay, and Snow are okay."

* * *

 **A few days earlier, Jurassic World** :

Owen and Jay managed to get to the control center using a hidden trail through the jungle. Owen looks at the command center and back to Ingrid.

"Stay here." Ingrid snorted before he and Jay went inside. Coincidentally, everyone was inside. Claire, Vida, Quinn, and even Vic were there. They were awaiting his arrival since the security cameras picked him up earlier.

"Owen!" It was none other than his other niece, Gem, who ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He picked her up and hugged her tightly as well. "I missed you so much uncle."

"Missed you to." Everyone clapped for him, Jay, and Snow finally returning to Jurassic World after what seemed like a week! "How are the girls?"

"Well...all the dinosaurs were either in a state of depression or anger, especially the hybrids and the raptors since Val disappeared with you three," Barry told him.

"Yeah, what happens to you guys anyway," Damien asked. Owen put Gem down and approached one of the computer terminals.

"I was sucked into another universe, that's what. On that side, we fount ourselves on a large, eye-shaped island filled to the brim with extinct, extant, and mythological animals. Heck, we fount ourselves in the middle of a bloody war as well," Owen explained. This shocked and interested everyone. A whole other world? With an island more populated with creatures such as dinosaurs than any other place on Earth?

"What was the island called," Angel asked. She wanted to know where it was located in this other universe, so if the chance pops up, she can look at it herself.

"The locals only called it "The Continent" and nothing else," Owen said, taking the SD card out of his phone and inserting it into the terminal. Angel was confused. The Continent? An odd name for an island, that's for sure.

"What are you doing," Gem asked him.

"Showing you the island." Secretly, Owen was catching the Continent on video, so when he came back, like on this occasion, he could show it to everyone. The videos began to play, showing the landscapes, animals, and the people he had seen. Everyone was shocked at his findings. It was at least as beautiful, if not more, than the most beautiful islands that they've seen in their lifetime. And then it came to a video that started to show them the magic present on this island. It seemed to only affect animals and gave them powerful abilities based off their name, which was odd to say the least. And it even gave them a human form that the animal could turn into to blend with humans.

"Wow, so much stuff stacked into one island. Why doesn't this island exist in our world," Damien joked. Everyone ignored him as the last video played. It was of Val with her new friends, Zahrax and Sargon.

"Looks like she's growing popular there," Vida said.

"That isn't the case over there." Everyone looked at Jay in confusion. "The magic these animals possess seems to overcome her magic the larger the animal is. She was almost eaten, multiple times might I add."

"But...that's impossible...most creatures would want to be her friend," Quinn stated.

"But it's true. In fact, one of those soldiers told me that a giant salamander almost ate her alive. She got away of course," Owen told her.

"Where is Val anyway," Gem interjected. Owen's eyes widened in worry.

"We...decides to give Val to one of the friends she made over on the Continent. We figured it was safer for her as we helped the Zlarcans fight a battle. But then the enemy's bastard of a king opened a portal with a trident and sent me, Jay, and Snow back through here...without Val." Everyone gasped in shock and horror. This is bad. If what Owen said is true, then Val wouldn't last a day out there!

"Uh, guys, there's an unknown energy signature coming from the mutants hide-away," Claire told them. Everyone looked at the large screen at the end of the room to find a giant portal had opened up. It looked very similar to the very portal that he went though to find Val, though much larger. Large enough to fit Godzilla through. And Godzilla is going through it, along with Kaila.

"What are they doing!?"

"They're going to the Continent!"

* * *

 **Current day, on the Continent** :

Val awoke from her dreamworld, finding that Talura had disappeared again. She looked over to the others, who were fast asleep. It looked to be only morning, so she suspected that everyone would still be asleep by then. She stretched and got up, careful not to wake the others up. She then looked up into a tree. In that tree we're wild Dulce fruits, ripe for the picking. She transformed herself into a hummingbird and flew up to them. She returns back to normal and grabs one before setting herself on a branch. She cut a thin slice and ate it, transforming into an eagle and flying down with the fruit. She sets down on a log as Talura came back.

"Oh, hey Val. Your up early." Hearing her voice, the others awakened. Sazun slowly got up and stretched his long arms.

"Woo-wee! What a good sleep that was," he said.

"No kidding. Well, I almost got a deer for us to eat, but it got away before I could do any damage to it," Talura told them, looking down.

"Hehe. Here, let's share," Val said. She handed everyone a slice of her Dulce fruit, to which everyone enjoyed, including the Eoraptors, which were insectivores. After having their breakfast, Talura decided to give Seicom proper clothes. She led her to behind a few trees and gave her the clothes to wear. Those clothes were emergency clothes if the ones that Val, Gadus, or Talura wore away. She put's her new clothes on, which was a top made of snake skin and a fur skirt. She emerged from the tress and everyone went on their way.

"I hope Trousk is alright," Talura asked herself.

"Um...Talura. There's something I would like to discuss with you and Sazun," Val interjected. The warrior and DoverDemon look-alike turned their attention to Val.

"Something wrong?"

"I had a dream. In that dream, someone came by and told me the best way to win the war is to get the gods to literally help you in physical form," Val began.

"Yeah, but after the first war, the two went into hiding. We don't even know where they went," Talura told her.

"I at least know where Obsidorah is. He's sleeping in Mount Toba, overlooking his kingdom of dragons. If we can get there, we might be able to get him on our side," Val finished. Talura's eyes widened in shock. How did Val know about this?

"You are one special kid, you know that right," she told her, ruffling the kid's hair. Val giggled as Talura picked her up.

"So, off to the Tobian Mountains!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to look for Obsidorah ourselves? I mean, what if were ambushed by Greeks or predators like a rex," Sazun interjected.

"I'm sure it's fine. We will have to go deep into Greek occupied territory though, but most of the Greeks are on the front lines," Talura told him. Sazun sighed in defeat and they continued on. After another hour of walking, they stopped behind a bush that lead into what they thought was a clearing. Talura slowly pushed the bush aside to reveal what was on the other side. What they saw astonished them.

It was a forest, but instead of trees, it was tree-sized flowers! Nearby is a large mountain with multiple entrances.

"The Flower Forest."

"I thought they all died off during the first war," Sazun said in shock. Val was shocked as well. There was nothing like this back in her timeline! But what caught their attention next was a bee.

It wasn't no ordinary bee however. It looked very similar to a bumblebee, but the size of a truck. It's wing-beats created gusts of wind that lifted their clothes as it collected pollen from one of the tree-flowers. There was another bee species flying around as well. It is about the size of a squid, with a long, thick abdomen with a stinger at the end, a long pair of wings, six legs, golden soft and smooth skin, a small, thin mouth with a short proboscis inside it, small, slanted eyes, and very short antennae. It was flying around the larger bee, collecting pollen that escaped from the bee and pollinating bush-sized flowers closer to the ground.

"This must be the last flower-forest left. And if that's the case, those might be the last Maxxi bee and Egapach populations on the Continent," Talura stated. Val slowly stepped out from the forest and into the flower forest. She noticed one of the Maxxi bees hovering down to her. It tilted it's head and snapped it's jaws in confusion. Val smiled and took out her ocarina. She began to play a soothing song. The bee slowly calmed and flew towards her. It let her touch it's head, feeling how soft and smooth it is.

"I'll call you Hive," Val told him. The bee flew around in understanding, landing on her head to signify it liked the name.

"Did...did she tame the bee?"

"I think she did." A sudden rush of fear spread through Talura and the others. They could sense something was watching them. Turning their heads, they saw about thirty red eyes glaring at them. Sazun knew what they were.

"Saius." They began to run as the Saius chased after them. They fled through the flower-forest, manuvering their way around the thick stalks of the tree-flowers while the Saius kept up behind them. The Saius were beginning to surround them, as some had bolted full speed from beside them and began taking positions in front of them. Three of them emerged from the flowers, stopping them in their tracks. The Saius soon surrounded them, each one growling in preparation. Sazun and Talura looked at each other while Val held onto Hive in fear. She decided to use her Aura Bonding on them. The world turned into darkness, with Val's aura glowing blue while the Saius's auras were glowing red.

" _We didn't mean to hurt your baby. And we never meant to hurt you either._ " The Saius looked at each other. This human child, how is she speaking to them. But they didn't listen. They not only wanted revenge against them for hurting one of their children, but to enjoy the taste of human blood and organs. To them, it's much tastier than livestock. Their auras remained red as they pounced, ready to suck them of their blood.

But then a huge, dinosaur-like tail swooped in and whacked them away. The Saius shook their heads before their eyes widened. Standing above the three humans and pets were a giant theropod-like dinosaur with multiple spikes running the length of it's back and tail and what looked like a giant Continental Drago Lizard. They all ran back into the actual forest as Val opened her eyes. She recognized them instantly.

"Godzilla! Kaila!" Godzilla lowered his snout and Val hugged it. The others stood back in shock.

"Wha...I never thought there were other gods on the Continent! I only thought it was Obsidorah and Ubtia," Talura said. Kaila looked over to her and approached her. She lowered her head to be level with Talura and the others, sniffing the female warrior. She then nuzzled Talura.

"Looks like we have a few friends to hitch a ride on," Sazun interjected. Val turned to him and the others.

"Guys, these are Godzilla and Kaila. They are from our side, if you recall Talura," Val began. Talura and Sazun nodded, remembering what she, Owen, and Jay have told them. "They're going to help us find and befriend Obsidorah and Ubtia."

"Um Val. Obsidorah doesn't like another god roaming around in his territory. He may very well kill them both. But, since your really gifted, I'll trust them," Talura stated. Val smiled and looked at Godzilla. He snorted and picked everyone, minus Kaila, up with his tail, placing them on his head. At first, they were afraid, but quickly got over it.

"So, off to Obsidorah!" Godzilla and Kaila roared and began to move out, but then the air began to fill with anger. Behind them, the mountain had about twenty Egapach's coming out. The mountain was actually their hive, and they didn't like these two monsters in their flower-forest. Godzilla and Kaila got the message and took off, not wanting to deal with them.

"I hope this works," Talura said.

"It will! We will go to Obsidorah and ask him to help us! It will be easier with Godzilla and Kaila here to help us out." Talura smiled and looked off into the horizon.

"I hope we don't awaken the Skullcrawlers."

* * *

 **And it's done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to leave a review telling me your idea.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 12**

It was currently nighttime. Godzilla and Kaila stopped to rest before they continued their trek to the Tobian Mountains. Everyone else was asleep as well, but not Val. She was surprisingly still awake. Something had been bugging her greatly. It was as if something was watching her. She noticed movement in the trees, and decided to follow and see who it was. Walking for a bit and climbing over a log, she came across a very small clearing with a small sapling in the middle. Tilting her head, she bent her knees and felt the sapling's leaf. It was warm and healthy.

"You'll certainly grow up big, I know you will," Val told the sapling. Then she heard what sounded like a branch breaking. Standing up quickly, she looked into the shadows. She knew something was in there. From the shadows, two glowing snake eyes emerged, each about the same size as her hand. Then the snake emerged from the shadows. It was as long as an ankylosaurus, and it has two Carnatourus-like head crests over it's eyes, as well as two, sharp fangs that dripped with venom. It flicked it's tongue multiple times, though it could obviously see her in the dark.

"Hello." The snake only flicked it's tounge at her again. She got out her orcarina and began to play some soothing music. The snake began to play along like a cobra to a snake charmer. Two flaps opened up like a cobra, and it began to move its head around in a dancing motion. Val smiled before she stopped, and the huge snake did the same. She reached out her hand to pet the snake, but it threw its head back, unfolding its flaps and shaking a rattle at the end of its tail.

Val drew her hand back in fear as the snake continued its menacing rattle. It looked ready to attack her before Kaila woke up. Sensing Val's fear, she quickly fount her and scared the snake away. Val smiled at Kaila before she went back with her to camp. Talura was awakened by Kaila's sudden movements and looked over to Val.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't run off," she said before shutting her eyes again. Val frowned at her, but she went back to sleep.

Morning came. The sun rose over the treetops, which hit Godzilla and Kaila first. They were the first ones to wake. Their breath awoke the others of the camp. Val yawned and fluttered her eyes open. Talura groaned, bringing her head up. "Using that log as a pillow was not the greatest idea in the world."

"At least your up and not dealing with a Vibrating Pillbug. That's a first," Sazun chuckled. Talura pouted, but sighed as she looked off in the distance. They were almost in range of Mount Toba, where Obsidorah is presumed to live. Val was excited to meet Obsidorah. If she was successful, he could help them win the war! After having breakfast, they got on Godzilla's head and they all took off towards the Tobian Mountains.

* * *

 **Mount Toba:**

Something watched the two giants as they made their way to his home. It was large, scaly, and covered in thick crystal armor. It snorted before looking behind it. Standing behind him were...

Dragons.

A small battalion of fifty dragons had been scrounged up, all having the same crystal armor as the figure, though it was a little less than his. The figure finally emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to also be a dragon, though a little bigger and older. He looked upon his army, contempt that they were able to fight in the name of Obsidorah himself. Their king hated other giants, and with those two around, it wouldn't be long before he came out and unleashed a wrath last seen in the First War of Greek Oppression.

He let out a roar, and he and his dragon army lifted into the morning sky, ready for battle.

* * *

 **Back with Val and them:**

Val admired the mountains around them. They were tall, and seemed to be covered in gold, as she could see big chunks of gold sticking out from the rock. Godzilla and Kaila then stopped. Val looked at them and wondered what was wrong. Then she sensed it. This is a place guarded by something, huge, powerful...a king.

They could see a volcano in the middle of the mountain range. It was fuming, threatening to erupt. Val then noticed something off in the distance. A multitude of figures were coming straight towards them. Using her magic, she could see that they were dragons. They all looked angry, possibly because they were inside their territory.

"Oh great." Talura spoke," crystal dragons."

"Crystal dragons?"

"Crystal dragons are basically Obsidorah's guards. They wear a type of crystal armor that's resilient to the most powerful of magic, and they spew that very crystal from their mouths as fire. Anything the fire makes contact with turns into the crystal they wear as armor. The most powerful magical beings that we ever had that went to find Obsidorah were all encased in that crystal for eternity, as the legend goes," Talura explained.

Val was shocked at that. These dragons were anti-magic? They looked dangerous. She decided to try to speak with them. The area around her and who she thought was the dragon army leader went dark as she tried aura bonding on him.

 _"It's okay. We don't mean any harm. We simply wish to speak with your god-king,"_ Val told him. The dragon stopped flying for a moment, listening to Val's voice. It was sweet and full of innocence. But that didn't matter to the dragon leader.

" **God-King Obsidorah has deemed your giant friends enemies of the Draconian Kingdom. Since you are apparently part of their group, you will also suffer the fate of crystallization."**

" _W-wait! We can talk this over!"_

" **Too late for that now human. I, Vokun, general of the crystal dragon armada, will smite your giant friends down with my breath."  
**

The aura-bonding ended after that. Talura held Val close as the crystal dragons got closer. Godzilla prepared to fire his fire breath at the dragons, but their fight didn't come. A light surrounded Godzilla and Kaila, blinding them and the crystal dragons. When the light went away, they fount that Godzilla and Kaila had vanished. The crystal dragons simply shrugged it off, and flew back to Mount Toba.

* * *

Val opened her eyes again to find herself atop a mountain peak. She sat up and fount everyone else besides Godzilla and Kaila had also went with her through the light. But it wasn't her magic that teleported them. Talura shook her head before standing up.

"Wait...were on top of Mount Clarhi."

"You've arrived." Val, Sazun, Gadus, Talura, and Seicom quickly turned to see who spoke. A pair of red eyes and blue eyes looked at them from the shadows. The figures finally stepped out. Val instantly recognized the red-eyed one.

The Mothman. Or should I say, a mothko.

Like what Sazun had told them, the black one had armor on that made him look more humanoid, while the white one with blue eyes was barren, showing her fluff and wings.

"Greetings," the male mothko began.

"By the gods! I can't believe it! They do exist," Talura exclaimed. Everyone looked at Talura with a weird look, and she shrunk back in embarrassment.

"Who are you two exactly," Sazun asked the two mothkos.

"I am Pethow," the male introduced himself. "And this is Koalix, my wife," Pethow said, introducing the female mothko.

"How...we get...here," Seicom asked.

"My wife teleported you all here. It would've been suicide trying to make contact with Obsidorah with that crystal dragon armada of his. So in order NOT to get you killed, my wife transported you here to our home," Pethow explained.

"But where are Godzilla and Kaila," Val asked him.

"They are okay. They are at the bottom of the mountain, so no worries," Pethow told her. Val breathed a sigh of relief as Sazun stood up.

"Well, thanks for saving us from being turned into jewelry, but we gotta get going and find Sargon and Trousk," he said, grabbing Gadus.

"Wait." Sazun stopped in his tracks as he looked back at Pethow. "It's too dangerous to go. The Greek king Spertias has a powerful artifact that could easily one-shot your giants."

"But we need to find them, along with my uncle and friends," Val said.

"It would be safer if you stayed with us. The situation with your pals are a little...complicated. Val tilted her head, wondering what Pethow meant. But then it hit her.

"Are they dead!?"

"...well...it would be best if you looked yourself." Pethow got out a crystal ball and placed it in front of Koalix. She sat down, along with the others and their pets, who watched intently as the female mothko began to work her magic. The ball now shows a memory from the past. A past that roughly translates to a week ago. What shocked Val the most was it was about Sargon.

* * *

 **A week earlier, after Val, Talura, and Sazun escaped the Greeks:**

Sargon punched the last soldier's head off, ending his fight. He sighed, stretching his arms, which were coated in blood from all the clawing and punching he has done. He let out a mighty, victorious roar. He lowered his head to only feel a presence behind him. Sargon quickly turned around to see Spertias, a menacing grin on his face.

"Ah, it's the lizard that witch was friends with."

"You want a piece of me buddy!? I'm going to kick your tail so hard, you'll be flying back to Mount Olympus," Sargon yelled at him. Spertias only chuckled, holding his trident up and pointing it at Sargon.

"Pathetic."

"WHO YOU CALLING PATHETIC, BUG!?" Sargon charged at Spertias, bringing his fist up to punch him. Spertias held that look on his face until Sargon's punch was an inch away from colliding from his nose. But then Sargon stopped. He felt a great, burning pain coming from his chest. He looked down to see that Spertias's trident stabbed right through his chest. "You...bug..."

"What was that? Doesn't matter. By the power of the gods, I, Spertias, command you give me your SOUL!" Spertias felt the life begin to drain from him as Spertias began to slowly pull his trident out from his body. He saw the forked end of the trident surrounded by a blue and white glow. Is that his soul!? He wasn't going to die here. He tried sending a punch at Spertias to stop him, but he caught his fist with enough speed to impress a quark dragon, if they were still around of course. Spertias's eyes rolled up into his head as the king of Greece finished pulling out his trident.

Sargon simply collapsed onto the ground, turning into dust as Spertias admired the soul he had taken. He had heard tales of magora, and that if someone is murdered, that the person's loved one will join up with the dead person's soul, activating the magora. But he knew what Wrutian Deinonychuses were. He had no family from the looks of it. Seeing this, he simply flung Sargon's soul into the sky before heading back to the now destroyed encampment.

"Now to find Trousk and put him out of his misery."

* * *

 **Current time:**

Val sat there. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She just saw her friend, one of the most powerful since her friends got their powers, get his soul ripped out by the Greek king's trident. Her eyes began to water, and Gadus and Talura noticed this and tried to comfort her. But they all knew that he was dead.

But, what they didn't know, is that it was going to take a lot more than that to take down a king.

* * *

 **And DONE!? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have ideas for the next chapter, leave a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 13**

As a new day arose over the horizon on Mount Clarhi, Gadus opened her still tired eyes. She held her hands to her face to keep the morning sun out of her eyes. The light soon got everyone else to awake. Talura and Val yawned and stretched while Sazun tried his best to stay asleep. However, a quick jolt from Talura woke him right up. Though annoyed, he began to clamber down the mountain to go hunt for food. Before he made it half-way, a figure flew past him with enough force he almost lost his grip. He quickly clambered back up the mountain to see that Pethow has already brung a few Dulces with him.

Everyone ate their fill before Val looked over to Pethow.

"Do you know where Ubtia is?"

"Oh boy, not this again" Sazun spouted, only to be whacked by Talura.

"The goddess of the land had vanished from public view after the first war. Nobody knows where she is," Pethow began. "However...I do."

Everyone except his wife eyed him with suspicion as he motioned everyone to stand. He took flight, leading the group towards the other side of the mountain. That was where their luck came. The Flower Forest from before stretched all the way towards this mountain, and right on the side of it was the largest flower anyone has ever seen. It was the same size as the mountain it took root in!

Val was amazed by the size, only to notice a butterfly flutter past her. Then another. Then a moth flew by. Soon, everyone watched in awe as thousands, if not millions, of butterflies and moths of different species flew around the mountain-sized flower. The flower began to move, tilting towards their cliff edge. Its giant petal landed softly on the ground, revealing a gigantic light, which began to shrink and take on a new form. By the time the light became human-sized, the light vanished, leaving a woman with bright long hair, two fluffy antennae growing from her head, a simple white toga, and two huge butterfly wings.

A smile formed on her face when she noticed Pethow and Koalix, who bowed. Val looked at them and back at her. Was she Ubtia? The goddess of the Continent?

"Ah, my loyal subjects," the woman said, rubbing her hand over Koalix's head, earning a slight chirp from the mothko. That was then she noticed Val, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh? Humans? Its been a while since one came here."

Val shook her head and began to speak, "are you...Ubtia?"

"Why yes I am. I'm the goddess of the butterflies, of the moths, and the very land you stand on," the woman told her. She got down to her height," and who might you be?"

"I'm Val! And these are my friends, Talura, Sazun, Gadus, Fechi, those Eoraptors over there, Seicom, Jeru, and Hive," Val introduced herself and the others of the group. Ubtia smiled and ruffled her a bit.

"Aren't you cute?"

"Hey uh big...lady," Sazun said. She looked over at him and tilted her head. "Well uh...this kid here is the reason were here. We need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"You see...the Greeks have attacked again," Talura tells her. Ubtia's eyes widen, but she calms down.

"Oh...that's not good."

"And now it seems they're winning." This caused Ubtia to freeze. How...her loving nation is going to collapse. "This...is really bad news."

"Yeah! And we need your help to kick the Greeks back to their homeland!" Val exclaimed.

"Woah, hold on there," Ubtia interrupted, standing up to her full height. "I'm not a fighter. I create things, not destroy."

"This is true, Val. She did help, but she created an army of superbugs to help fight the Greeks during the first war." Sazun told the girl.

"Oh..."

"However, I think I can get you someone who can. I can't really fight, I have thousands of species to look after," Ubtia told her. Val looked up at her with a confused look. "Do you know of Obsidorah? God of dragons, volcanos, and magora?"

"Well, yeah. We were about to be killed by his dragons before we were teleported here by Pethow and Koalix," Val told her.

"Strange. He never tries to kill smaller beings...unless you got some big friends," Ubtia said. Val pointed down the mountain, to where she saw Godzilla and Kaila.

"Oh. Sorry about that scare he caused. He doesn't like giants in his territory," Ubtia apologized for her friend's reckless behavior.

"You must have some history with Obsidorah if you are sorry for what he did," Val told her.

"Well, yeah, we do. Our time together stretches back thousands of years. We helped destroy the Skullcrawlers from destroying the Continent and helped save it again from the Greeks. Because of this, I'm the only one he allows in his lands," Ubtia explained.

"Maybe you can convince him to help us?"

"I can try," Ubita told her with a smile. Val smiled back as she started wandering up the mountain. They were about to follow, but Pethow held his arm out, stopping them in their tracks. When she reached the top, her body became consumed by the light before. It began to grow, taking another shape while everyone below except the mothkos watched with wide eyes. After a minute of waiting, the light vanished, revealing a butterfly-moth hybrid the same size as the flower it called home. Val looked at Ubtia's normal form with even wider eyes.

"Wow."

She lowered one of her wings, motioning them to get on using her antennae. They were all reluctant getting on a giant insect, but they slowly climbed on her wing. She then flung them onto her back. They screamed before they landed on her fuzz-covered back, making it seem like they landed in a pile of pillows. They all looked at each other before Val and Gadus began to laugh.

Ubtia let out a call, which awoke Godzilla and Kaila from below. They saw her flying away from the mountain and swiftly chased after her. Val communicated with them, telling them all they needed to know. Despite Ubtia being four times their size, they follow her as she makes her way to Mount Toba, ready to meet Obsidorah once again.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location, The Continent:**_

Blizzard stood with his pack, watching as a fire was built in the center of the clearing. The raptors were calling and growling in anger, mourning the loss of one of their compatriots. A group of raptors, three of them including Sago, Stomp, who had a huge scar where he suffered a burn, and Drake, were carrying a stretcher, which held their dead pack member. On it was a raptor who had his tail cut clean off.

It was Ripmaw. A few of the raptors were medics, and tried to stop Ripmaw from bleeding when Jay and Sargon left. However, he had lost too much from the giant hole where his tail once was, pulled clean off by Jay. He could've healed on his own, but the tail wound was too severe. He died just a moment later.

Blizzard watched as they took the stretcher and threw it on a fire. The stretcher and Ripmaw's body began to turn into ash as more calls sound out from the pack. Soon, his body joined the dust he was formed from. A light shone through the fire, and began to hover directly above the fire. It took the form of an orange silhouette raptor, which shocked the many in the pack. Before long, it shot into the crowd, colliding with a raptor.

The raptor felt his teeth sharpen and his jaw muscles strengthen. It was complete. He was one of the only raptor in the pack to gain a level two magora, Blizzard being the other.

Speaking of Blizzard, a feeling exploded from his gut. A feeling of vengeance, remorse, and a hint of **rage.**

"Human will...pay," he spouts. He stands on a rock, shouting a call to arms to all of the raptors in the pack. They join him in his calls, wanting the same amount of vengeance as he did. He looks over to the raptor from before, who was the most radical of them all, managing to roar instead of the usual call.

"Quickfang! Forth!" The raptor stepped forward, watching as the other raptors go silent. He stands below Blizzard, who looks down at him with a glare. "You...ready?"

"Brother...must...not die...vain," Quickfang chirps out. He holds his jaws in shock. He spoke, just like Blizzard. Maybe that's how it works?

"Then we go!" With that, Blizzard jumped off the rock, running off into the forest, the whole pack following his frost trail to get their revenge for the death of one of their most respected members.

They were going to find her and her friends and destroy them for what they've done.

* * *

A bush and a bunch of vines get seperated via blades as what remains of Trousk's army makes their way towards Flean, the capitol of Zlarca. Seius and Cerisu were two of the lucky survivors. However, they weren't spared the pain. Seius had got a cut on his leg from a Greek soldier, and Cerisu got his wing amputated because an arrow went through it. Everyone had suffered some kind of loss. This was very apparent with Trousk. He was constantly having nightmares of what the future will hold. Will he somehow win the war? And if he did, how would the public react to seeing Zlarca almost conquered by the Greeks? If he lost, what will happen to his people? He doesn't want to find out.

The last bit of clearing gives way, and the soldiers cheer a chant. They've reached the capitol. Trousk was mysteriously silent. It was if he was lost in thought. He remembered Val, Talura, and those he sent to run away with his daughter to keep her safe from the battle. Are they safe? He only hopes they are. If they weren't, and they turn up dead after the war, he might have nothing left to lose except his will to survive.

They all stumbled down the hill towards it. A local farmer noticed them, and went to see what was up. Recognizing who they all were, he fetched one of his hadrosaurs to help bring them in. Thanking the farmer, Trousk entered the city. Everyone looked on in terror after looking at their condition. Their morale dropped like a waterfall.

Before long, Trousk was in the council room. At the end, sitting in a throne, was the pharaoh of Zlarca herself. She has frizzy black hair, amber eyes, a small scar under her right eye. Trousk knelled to her.

"My lordess, queen Terra...my army was destroyed."

The council let out a collective gasp at hearing of this. Trousk went on to explain everything that has happened. Terra was stone-faced through the whole thing.

"So the Greeks have the support of their gods."

"It appears so. I need a new army. My scouts have reported they were heading straight for here. We need to act now or else were eating like Greeks tonight," Trousk finished. Terra stepped down from her throne, heading towards the center of the room where Trousk was located. She used her hand to raise his head up to look her straight in the eye.

"...I will get you your army. Trousk, you are our only line of defense since the other generals had been reported missing or killed. Just wait til tomorrow. We will defend our kingdom together, you here?"

Trousk only nods, but never expected Terra to bring her lips to his. It was a quick one, but it created shockwaves through the whole council. Trousk pulled back in confusion, but Terra gives a seductive smiled. "A warrior like you deserves something special for his defense of the nation."

"I...don't know...we can save that for later," Trousk told her. They both smiled as Trousk is dismissed from the council, where a discussion is held as to how to amass an army needed to combat the Greek army heading their way.

Trousk, confused and ready for combat once again, sheaths his iron blade, ready to defend his land with his dying breath.

* * *

 **Over, yee. You guys finally get it, a new chapter for this story. That's all I really have to say. I have more to write for this story.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Flean, Zlarca:**_

Cerisu slept on Seius's lap while he read a small book he picked up at the library. A horn caught his attention. Closing his book and looking up, he saw the new camp located a little away from the city. He heard that Trousk managed to convince Terra to bring him a new army. Right now, that army has amassed at roughly 50,000 strong. He hopes more could come.

He puts his book in his bag and gently picks up Cerisu. He begins to trek towards the encampment, knowing the horn signaled a meeting. He reached the congregation just in time as both Trousk and Terra stepped up onto a small stage. Standing by Trousk's side was his trusted steed Rikko, while Terra stood alone. She was the one to speak first.

"We stand in the midst of Zlarca's destruction. The Greeks have managed to best our army and end the stalemate that had raged for months. They are coming straight here, and if we don't act now, Zlarca will fall in the next month," she began. She continued her speech, Trousk joining in at some points to further elaborate. The anger and will to fight among the army rose. They wanted Greek blood on their blades. Seius started a war chant. More soldiers joined with him, and soon, the entire army was calling for the end of the war with a Zlarcan victory. Terra and Trousk could see it has worked.

Now their next task is at hand. Defend the capitol at all costs.

* * *

 ** _Near Mount Toba:_**

Ubtia was flying high in the sky, with everyone on her back asleep while Godzilla and Kaila were still keeping up with her. She took a nose dive and flew closer to the ground, knowing her call wouldn't penetrate through the clouds as easy as through clear air. The mountains were just ahead, shining brightly as they wore their adoring boulders of gold. Ubtia and the other giants entered through the mountain chain. Though the mountains dwarfed them, they managed to find their way through with no trouble. Soon, they managed to reach the center. Mount Toba stood tall. It wasn't as tall as the other mountains, but it was responsible for their creation.

Ubtia stopped and hovered in place, Godzilla and Kaila slowing down at the same time. They could clearly see the multitude of caves that jutted from the ground. Dragons of many different races but a similar body plan exited and entered these caves. They were their home. Not wanting to destroy them, Ubtia let out her call. The dragons all looked at her in the distance, but smiled when they saw the familiar face.

Soon, Ubtia could see a faint blue glow in the distance. A roar erupted from the top of the volcano, and three huge, serpentine necks emerged, connected to identical heads. It looked down at the glow before looking at her. A look of familiarity formed on their faces as it submerged back into the volcano. A light shone through the top before a trail of smoke and bits of lava erupted from it.

Taking this as a sign, Ubtia landed, allowing the others to slide off her back. She began to transform into her humanoid form once again as something crashed in front of them all. Cracks appeared in the earth as the dust settled, revealing a tall knight in obsidian armor with giant dragon wings and two tails. Val awed at the knight as he took off his helmet, revealing a man with scaly, cracked, and charred skin, purple dragon eyes, and obsidian horns. He held a giant obsidian sword, which he firmly planted into the ground as a scoff formed on his face.

"You've returned."

"Yes. Isn't it great to see old friends again?" Ubtia questioned him with a smile. The knight wiped a bit of lava off his shoulder as he grumbled a bit.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He then noticed Godzilla and Kaila,"...with new giants no less."

"Its a long story," Ubtia told him. She then proceeded to introduce everyone to him and explain what has happened the past few weeks. Val soon learnt that she was standing in the midst of Obsidorah, the god of dragons, volcanos, and magora. Something powerful hid inside his body, and Val felt the pressure in the area start to thicken.

"I see." His brow furls as he contemplates on what to do. "My question still stands. Why are you all here!?"

"We need your help! Zlarca is going to lose! If we don't act now its done for!" Val exclaimed. Obsidorah looked down at the girl. He exhaled roughly, causing her to back up a bit. He crouched down to her height and looked her straight in the eye, blue sapphire meeting obsidian purple.

" **No.** " He stood up, turning around as if he was about to leave. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why!? Isn't Zlarca, no, the Continent, your home?" Val questioned him. Obsidorah turned his head and glared at her.

"MY home isn't Zlarca, or this island. My home is right here." He holds his hand out towards Mount Toba, motioning to all the dragons who were now watching the meeting unfold. "I have my own kingdom, my own race, my own rules to upheld. I have no business in outside or human affairs."

"Well...your a lot more...isolationist than I remember," Ubtia said with a chuckle. "But still. The Greek Gods may come to kill you if Zlarca falls. If you don't want that to happen, you got to help us."

"I've fought Zeus during the last war. It ended in a tie, but I know for a fact that once he steps upon my turf, he will be vanquished, along with any other god that decides to step here," Obsidorah growled. Val gasped. He fought Zeus!? That was shocking. He was preparing to take off before she hugged his leg. He looked down with a cold glare.

"Please...help us," Val asked. She put on her puppy-dog eyes. Obsidorah returned the gesture with a roar that sent her flying, crashing into Ubtia's chest. She quickly caught Val before she slid off.

"I don't like to repeat myself human. **I don't meddle in human affairs** ," he warned her. Ubtia looked down at Val. Her face looked like it was tearing up. She didn't like crying. So, she made up the only excuse that would catch his attention.

"Hahvulon is there." It was a lie of course, but Ubtia knew that this being worried him to death. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you sure?" Obsidorah questioned her while looking at his sword.

"Positive. The Greek king had this dark aura around him. I suspect he may have joined forces with the dark dragon," Ubtia replied. His grip on his sword tightens as rage built up inside his chest. He let out a menacing grumble as he formulated a plan.

"...fine. I will hand you over the Crystal Armada. However, it is only to capture Hahvulon. When he's in our hands, were gone, alright?" Everyone nods as he closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. At that moment, fifty dragons, one of them Val recognized to be Vokun, landed where they were. "Ubtia will explain everything. You will follow her and find Hahvulon, alright?"

"Yes my lord," Vokun growled. Obsidorah flew off, heading back to the volcano to rest. All the dragons were now staring down at them, causing a sense of fear to slowly creep from their hearts. Val gulped hard as Vokun looked down and sniffed her.

"I remember you."

"Um...hi."

"Lets get this over with," the crystal dragon general grumbled an order. All the dragons lifted off after Ubtia transformed. She lead the way since she was faster and larger. Everyone except the dragons and giants were on Ubtia's back. Val felt herself getting tired, and dozed off while laying her head on Ubtia's warm fuzz.

When Val opened her eyes again, she fount herself in a dark room. Knowing what was coming, she let her feet touch the void-like floor. A ball of light forms in front of her, which soon morphs into Crystalia.

"It seems it has worked out in our favor," she told her.

"Well...yeah, it has. However, Vokun and his armada may not fight for long. They're only after this dark dragon named Hahvulon, whoever that is," Val responded. Crystalia nodded as she got down to Val's height. She held out a small orb towards her.

"Here. You'll need this in the long run," she told her.

"What is it?" Val asked.

"You'll see soon en-" suddenly, black claws emerged from the void, grabbing the orb before shrouding back into the darkness. Crystalia and Val looked over in shock as the being finally emerged. It was a dragon, but it didn't look like the ones from Obsidorah's kingdom. It was black and orange, with pure white eyes, sharp fangs, a row of orange spines, black horns, orange armor, and a black flame emerging from its tail. It was the most terrifying dragon Val has ever seen.

" **Ah, so your that girl the Zlarcans were talking about,** " it said, lowering its head until it was inches away from her face.

"Who are you?"

" **My name is none of your concern, girl. I, however, have come to tell you one thing. Your efforts will fail.** " With that, the dragon vanished. The orb was left however, and Crystalia finally handed it over to Val.

"I don't know how that monster managed to get into the dream realm, but it seems he couldn't hold it for long," she said. Val smiled with a quick shiver.

"Thanks."

"You must go now. Your friends need you," Crystalia told her. With that, a light engulfed Val, sending her back into the real world.

* * *

 _ **Mount Clarhi:**_

Koalix and Pethow were left behind by Ubtia to watch over all the butterflies and moths as they lived their lives in the flower forest. Koalix was worried for her goddess's safety, but was comforted by her mate's embrace. They did hate how it was quiet after she left.

Pethow sat down near a cliff face, holding a small butterfly on the tip of his finger. His red eyes watched it as it soon fluttered away due to the disturbance of a Egapach as it looked for more tree flowers to pollinate. But that wouldn't be the only disturbance to hit this mountain today. A loud scream echoed from the other side of the mountain. Pethow recognized that scream, a look of terror sprawled onto his face.

"Koalix!" He ran on the trail that lead to their cave. What happened to her? Did she fall? Was she attacked? Thoughts ran through his head as he finally turned the corner.

Only to be met with the sight of a Greek man pulling his bloody gold trident out of his mate. Hundreds of other Greeks were behind him as the man's pink eyes looked over towards his position. A menacing smile formed on the man's face as Pethow bursts forth in a fit of rage.

"VASEH!" The Greek stabbed his trident into the ground, causing two rock hands to emerge and grab Pethow before he could get closer to him. He struggled to break free as the Greek approached him, using his hand to raise Pethow's head up so he could see his eyes of hatred and jealousy.

"You are an interesting species, I will have to say," the man said, taking his hand away and wiping it on his cloak.

"What kind of human are you!?"

"A king." He took out his trident and aimed it at Pethow's head. "I'd assume you already know me."

"Everyone knows what kind of abomination you are," Pethow growled. The Greek man grinned.

"Ah, from the look on your face, I'd say that female I fount earlier was your wife, eh?"

"You better hope your gods will accept you once this is over," Pethow spouted.

"The gods are on my side, bug. They provided me with this trident the power I need to overthrow Terra and her weak kingdom," the Greek told him. Pethow felt tears flow through the fuzz on his face.

"Why..."

"Now, tell me bug. Where is the girl?" The Greek demanded, poking Pethow's neck with his trident.

"I'd rather die than tell you!" The Greek fell silent, but grinned once again.

"Alright, as you wish." With that, a soldier handed him a lamp and a strange liquid. The Greek then proceeded to throw the liquid onto Pethow, along with the lamp. The fire sparked a chain reaction in the liquid, setting it, along with Pethow, ablaze. The mothko screamed in agony as his fuzz and his skin began to melt away while the Greeks watched from a few feet away. After ten minutes of pain, Pethow was nothing but a burnt husk. The Greek man chuckled as he looked over at his men.

"Burn it."

The soldiers started their way down the mountain, using more lamps and the liquid on the flower trees below. Soon, the entire flower forest was caught in a firestorm. The mountain flower, the one that Ubtia called home, came crashing down as the flames burnt its support away. When the Greeks finally left the area and started their way towards Flean, nothing was left but the charred remains of the once lush flower forest. With the flower forest gone, the butterflies and moths were forced to search for new flower gardens, while the Maxxi bees and Egapacs slowly began to starve.

The final battle is upon the horizon.

* * *

 **And cue the sad ending music.**

 ***bangs on a violin until it brakes***

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle for Zlarca Part 1

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 15**

Talura slowly awoke to find that they were still flying. She was getting annoyed now. How are is it from one side to the other!? Her angry look caught the attention of Val.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, for the most part," Talura replied as she took out her canteen and took a drink. She handed it over to Val for a drink as well. They passed it around to each other in the group until it landed back with Talura, who put it away. She laid back on Ubtia's fuzz as Val and Sazun conversed.

"How long until we get there?" Val questioned him.

"That depends. We could be there now, or it will take another days worth of flying to reach Flean. Who knows. She's so big it would take us ten minutes simply to reach her side to look down," Sazun answered. "That part I don't recommend because we are probably VERY high in the air."

"I hope we get there soon," Val said as Ubtia let out a call, signalling the dragons to follow her as she takes a sharp right. The eoraptors chirped in surprise by the sudden turn, and everyone had to hold on to Ubtia's fuzz to make sure they don't go flying off. Ubtia finally steadied herself and continued on her way. The eoraptors looked at each other before looking over at Val. She smiled as she gently patted the male on the head, comforting him as Ubtia continued on their way.

* * *

 _ **Sterile Desert, a few dozen miles from Flean, The Battle begins:**_

Trousk, with his army now amassing 100,000, stood atop a hill. The wind blew upon them, as a storm was approaching in the distance. Many took this as a sign of the Greeks arrival. Trousk was one of these people. Finally, after half an hour, the first Greeks emerged from the horizon and on a separate hill. Soon, more came, filling up the hilltop with men eager for war. The Greek army stopped as the wind started to pick up.

Some of the Greeks got out of the way for someone. That someone was Spertias, sprouting the cape, helmet, and trident he is known infamously for. He started making his way towards the center of the battlefield on a war horse, while Trousk headed the same direction riding Rikko. The two met ten minutes after their trek started. Trousk grew a scowl on his face while Spertias could only smirk and chuckle.

"I'm surprised you're still up and at it after that little defeat you had," Spertias said.

"Its going to take more than a defeat to demolish the general," Trousk responded.

"And I know that for sure, since you defeated me in the last war," Spertias told him. The grip on his trident grew tighter as he turned his war horse around, preparing to head back to the army. "Unlike the first war, I will not lose to you."

"So be it then," Trousk responded with venom. The two made their way back to the armies as the first droplets from the storm start to fall. Trousk arrived at his army first, looking behind his back to see Spertias climbing back up the hill. They both turned around to face their enemy. The wind and rain stopped for just a moment. Trousk and Spertias gave each other the most menacing looks a human could give to each other. They both raised their arms. The rain reappeared, this time being a torrential downpour.

"CHARGE!"

The battle has begun.

* * *

In the distance, Stomp watched as the two armies charged, converging on each other a few minutes later. Rain pounded at his feathers as Blizzard appeared by his side.

"The humans are fighting. However, my senses tell me these aren't the humans were looking for," Stomp told his alpha. Blizzard only growled.

"Trousk. That human was one of the girl and her friend's allies."

"What do we do then?" Stomp asked.

"We fight. We want to destroy her hope for causing the death of one of our most respected members. Him beings allies of her, this will give us a chance," Blizzard growled. He looked over to a volunteer group of fifty raptors. They may be smaller than the forces of the Greeks and Zlarcans, but their magoras allow them to make up the difference in size. "Lets go. For Ripmaw!"

The raptors let out a string of calls as they charged, the sand flying all around as the storm picked up. Vengeance filled their eyes as they closed in on the Zlarcans from the side. Blizzard and the raptors are going to enjoy this. Finally, the raptor group clashed with the Zlarcans. The Greeks were rather surprised by the attack, but let it slide as they continued their attack as allies in war.

Quickfang zoomed through the battlefield, crushing Zlarcan legs and heads with his strengthened jaws. His rage went into every single bite, and he had plenty of it lying around for the Zlarcans to fear.

* * *

Up in the sky, Ubtia was shocked by the sudden storm. However, she was even more shocked when the crystal dragon armada following her flew to the ground, landing softly on the wet sand. Ubtia soon landed, allowing the group to slip off her wing before she transformed into her humanoid form.

"What going on," Seicom asked as she petted Jeru.

"This storm was not part of the plan," Vokun growled. "Were going to walk from here."

"Why? We need to get there fast!" Val exclaimed.

"It is none of your concern. Lets move out," Vokun ordered. The crystal dragons moved out, and the others followed behind, not wanting to be lost in the desert. What confused Val was that the dragons seemed to know where they were going. Talura picked up Val and put her on her shoulders, Sazun doing the same with Gadus, and they started their trek through the storming desert in search of the battlefield.

It better not be too far.

* * *

 _ **D Timeline, Jurassic World, Isla Nubar:**_

Snow was wandering through the jungle. A lot was on her mind. Most of that was about Val. Was she safe? Did the bad guys get to her? She was scared for Val's safety, just like the others on the island.

That was until she stumbled upon a pile of strange rocks. They looked different from the rocks fount on the island. These were rounder, smoother, and covered in red markings. In the center of the largest rock was an X-marking. Snow was strangely drawn to the rocks. It's as if they were telling her what to do. Using her smart mind, she arranged the rocks in a line, with the biggest rock in the middle. After that was done, she pressed her claw upon the X-marking.

The rocks suddenly started moving, hovering into the air as it began to form a rough door frame. By the time the last rock was in place, a red portal opened. It swirled with strange, but familiar energy. She looks around, hoping nobody saw her, as she entered the portal. When she vanished through it, the rocks deactivated, turning into an average pile of rocks.

The trip through the portal was giving her nausea, but it was over quickly. When she finally exited the portal, she fount herself in a familiar desert. Was this...wait...it can't be.

It was the Continent! She was back! A storm had formed overhead, and raindrops were pelting her smooth white scales. She looked around before noticing a multitude of tracks on the ground. Most of them looked like those from Celestia, just a lot larger. However, there were smaller, more human footprints in the sand. She sniffed one of the smaller ones and recognized the scent. It was Val's scent! Realizing she seemed to be fine, she started following the trail, hoping to find Val and bring her back to Jurassic World through the portal.

She hopes she can find her before the storm washes away her trail.

* * *

Godzilla, with Kaila by his side, continued their trek through the desert. He had recently let everyone on his back because he knows they'd be tired by now. His sensitive ears picked up the faint clanging of swords and the screams of agonizing pain. He went towards it with Kaila following behind. Soon, everyone could hear the sounds. The two giants peered over a hill, allowing everyone to see that the battle for Zlarca has begun. Val gasped in shock as Godzilla let everyone off.

"No...were too late," Val said.

"Were just in time," Talura told her, crouching down to her height. "From the looks of it, the battle has only been going on for a few minutes."

Val looked closely at the battle. Flashes of light appeared sometimes, and she could see these were originating from a group of velociraptors with white tips. Wait...what!? Is Blizzard here!? Who are they helping!? Her thoughts soon went towards a dark end when Blizzard pounced on a Zlarcan soldier, ripping his throat out with his frost-tipped claws. Why were they helping the Greeks?

"The White Tip Clan is apparently going after Zlarca. I wonder why?" Ubtia asked herself.

"Maybe they were Greek pets after all," Talura growled. If only she had a weapon, she would join the fight right away. But seeing as she had forgotten her sword back at base, she doesn't know what to do. Ubtia noticed her affliction, and sand started to fly into her hands. It started taking shape as she molded the wet sand and caused it to harden into a sword. She hands it over to Talura, who appreciates the offer.

"Now, then. Dragons! To war!" Talura screamed.

" **No.** " Talura turned towards Vokun.

"WHAT!? The battle is right here, and you aren't even going to fight in it!?" Talura demanded an answer.

"We are only here for Hahvulon. Since he hasn't decided to show his face yet, we are not going to fight until then," Vokun told her. Talura glared at the crystal dragon before looking back at the battle.

"Fine then. I'm going in, with or without you," she said before she started running down the hill. Val tried calling her back, but it was no use. She wanted to save Zlarca. If her life is to be shed on this day for a total victory for her home kingdom, then so be it.

On the hills, Trousk and Spertias eyed each other, anticipating the other's movements. They both had the same thought in mind. They started their own trek down the hills and joined the fight themselves. After fighting their way through, they soon fount each other again.

"You will fall. Zlarca will fall! Greece is superior!" Spertias exclaimed.

"Zlarca never surrenders to its foes!" Trousk shouted back. Soon, the two charged at each other. A loud clang echoed through the battlefield as Zlarcan sword meets Greek trident. The two fought with a ferocity that none of the soldiers ever possessed. They were both wanting a taste of the other's blood...Trousk a little too literal. One last clang and the two were sent farther away from each other. Spertias wiped some blood from his nose while Trousk continued his everlasting glare. Spertias looked around, seeing the fighting going on. His eyes turned into a scowl. The Zlarcans apparently had more morale, despite being outnumbered. He had enough of this nonsense.

"Its about time I end this battle **now** ," he yelled. He aimed his trident into the air, lightning crashing into it as he prepared to stab it into the ground. Trousk realized what was going on, and raced with all his might to try and stop him.

"NO!" He was too late. Spertias stabbed the ground, causing a shockwave to knock Trousk back. Everyone stopped fighting as they observed what happened. Out of nowhere, the ground started to shake and large cracks appeared in the ground. Large, earthquake-like waves emerged, knocking Zlarcan soldiers into the dark abyss below in the enlarging cracks. Trousk glared with even more venom at Spertias, who only smirked as he watched the Zlarcans fall to their doom.

"Ah, your gig is up Zlarcan. Surrender now, and your people may survive," Spertias ordered, aiming his trident back at Trousk. Trousk looked around the deforming battlefield. More and more of his fellow soldiers fell into them. Trousk looked back, rage filling his eyes. "WELL!? TELL ME!"

"..." Trousk simply let his emotions go. " **NO!."**

"NO!" Spertias and Trousk both looked in the direction of one of the hills. Val was standing up top, her eyes glowing and sparking as lights began to fall from the sky. Spertias realized what was going on. It was her, the witch girl he heard so much about from his men. A smirk grew on his face.

"Take her out." Suddenly, her eyes went back to normal, and the lights went back into the sky. Val quickly stood up, looking around frantically as a black mass emerged over Spertias. Val watched as the black mass turned into the dragon she saw in her dream. It was holding the same orb from the dream as well.

"Val!? What are you doing here!?" Trousk yelled. Vokun walked past her, glaring at the dark dragon as it finished taking shape.

"Hahvulon!"

"Ah, Vokun. Surprised to see me?" The dark dragon asked, holding an orb of light in his maw. It looked to be the same one that Val saw in her dream.

"We've lost you once. We don't know what freed you, but let me tell you this. We aren't going to let you do that again," Vokun threatened. Hahvulon chuckled under his breath.

"Well then. Come at me. But first, I have something important to do," the dark dragon growled before launching the orb into the stratosphere. Val looked on in shock as it vanished from her view. What did he do!? Before long, Hahvulon slowly hovered down towards Spertias, who stabbed his trident into the ground. Trousk and Vokun eyed the two. Something suspicious was going on.

Black tendrils emerged from Hahvulon's chest, connecting with Spertias's arms and legs. The Greek king let out a pained scream as dark veins appeared around the tendrils, slowly spreading up and down his arms and legs. At the same time, Hahvulon slowly shrunk, becoming the tendrils themselves at some point. In the end, the tendrils covered every inch of the Greek king's skin, hair, and had reached inside his body. After standing there for a moment, a dark chuckle emerged from deep inside his throat, and he quickly opened his eyes to reveal they've gone reptilian, with completely white eyes except for a dark red iris. His teeth have grown into something you'd see in a raptor, large wings sprouted from his back, claws appeared on his fingers and toes, spikes emerged from his back, and a long, dragon-like tail grew out from his tailbone, a black flame forming at the end. Spertias, or whatever this thing is now, picked up his trident, causing it to turn black with white tips at the end of each spike.

" **Είναι πλήρης. Ο Σπερτίας είναι ένας νέος άνθρωπος τώρα**!" Everyone looked on in horror as this new beast pointed his trident at Trousk and Vokun.

" **Have you ever fought a god before?** "

"You are no god, Hahvulon! You are a monster, and monsters always fall at some point!" Vokun roared. Spertias grew a grin on his face, which showed his pearly white sharp teeth. He put both hands on his trident before stabbing the forked end into the ground.

Val looked behind her to suddenly see Godzilla and Kaila flying from behind the hill, the others on Godzilla's back. The two landed hard, but they both got up to face him. Spertias barred his teeth before doing it again, causing the land to raise up, forming a blanket over Godzilla and Kaila, trapping all but their heads. The rocks opened up before spitting the others out. Rock hands emerged and grabbed them, bringing them down to face Spertias himself. Everyone struggled as Spertias approached them, using his hand to lift Talura's head up to look at him.

" **You fought admirably, woman. You will make a fine bride,** " he told her.

"I'd rather die!" Talura exclaimed, trying to bite his finger. Spertias pulled away as Val ran past Vokun and Trousk.

"Val!" She ran up to Spertias, slamming her fists into his legs as if she was a normal kid pouting for her mom to buy her a lollipop in the store.

"Let them go!" She begged.

" **I'll deal with you later,** " Spertias growled at her. Tapping his trident against the ground, he summoned a gust of wind to blow her away from him. He turned back towards the others and slowly approached them again. " **Now, where were we-"**

Suddenly, a dinosaur came from nowhere and pounced on him. He blew the dinosaur off of him, standing up as he observed his foe. It was Snow!

" **I remember you."**

"Snow!? How did you get here!?" Val wondered. Snow didn't hesitate, and grabbed Val and flung her on her back. She made a break for it, trying to escape the battlefield and take Val back home. Before she could make it however, a wall of stone erupted from the sand, stopping her dead in her tracks. Before long, a rock shot out from the wall, smacking Snow and flinging both her and Val back towards Spertias. Two rock formations similar to what has trapped Talura grabbed Val and Snow, bringing them towards Spertias.

" **I said I'll deal with you later. Now be a good girl and stay there,** " he spouted. He turned towards Vokun and Trousk. " **Your friends and allies are incapacitated. If you are going to fight your last stands now, then I recommend you do so.** "

Vokun and Trousk looked at each other. This was the first time they fought side-by-side. Trousk wasn't sure if Vokun would kill him later, and Vokun had no idea if he should trust the human staring at him. But, realizing they need to fight now, charged at Spertias. Vokun roared, calling for his soldiers to come aid him, but watched as they appear over the horizon, being held in rocky restraints. He growled in annoyance as the two set their sights on the Greek monster, wanting one thing in mind.

They both wanted an end to this, one way or another.

* * *

 **And that about wraps it up for this chapter. I had some conflicting thoughts about this chapter, mostly about if Dolphinheart99 was okay with what happened in this chapter. If you see this Dolphin, tell me that if you don't like what happened, then I will delete this chapter and rework it.**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle For Zlarca Part 2

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 16**

"Freeze!"

A blast of blue flames throws itself at the Greek King. He merely tapped his trident against the ground, causing a pillar of rock to emerge and block it. Crystals covered the pillar as Vokun crashed through it, blue smoke fuming from his maw as he tried to bring his claws down upon Spertias.

" **Not this time!** " Using the wings he was gifted from fusing with Hahvulon, Spertias jumped away from Vokun before he could do any damage. Furious, Vokun's eyes began to glow white. Before long, a large beam of light emerged from his eyes, heading straight for the Greek King in hopes of vaporizing him. Spertias dodged by landing back on the ground. Footsteps approached from behind him as Vokun stopped firing the beam. Turing quickly, he blocked a strike from Trousk with his trident. The two blocked each others swings before Vokun came in and rammed himself into Spertias, sending him careening away from the two. As he was flying, he aimed his trident at the two. Rocks began to fly around as he landed on one of them, using it as a bouncing platform to launch himself back at Vokun and Trousk. The rocks came with him as well.

Vokun fired his blast, causing a wall of crystals to form from his fire. However, the rocks managed to get through after multiple hits. Trousk tried to protect himself with his shield, but a big rock collided with him, knocking him to the ground. Spertias bursts through a hole in the wall and stabs Vokun in the neck with his trident. Luckily, his armor protected him, but it punctured pretty deep into it. Spertias pulled out his trident as another boulder came in, slamming into Vokun's head. He was knocked backwards, but shook it off as Trousk pushed the rock off of him. Bleeding from his mouth, he wiped it off and threw a spear that was laying on the ground next to him. Spertias grabbed the spear, squeezing it with enough force to snap it in half. Trousk looked at him with wide eyes before Spertias threw the pieces away. He flaps his wings a bit before slamming into the ground, stabbing his trident into it. Large rock hands emerged, similar to what captured Val and the others, and grabbed the two before they launched an attack. Trousk struggled to break free while Vokun glared at the Greek king, who smirked at their dismay.

"Let me go you insolent-"

" **Ah! I'm the one that talks here!** " Spertias interjects. " **It seems that, despite your strength, you couldn't stand up to a king. I am not surprised.** "

"My goal in life was to keep you contained. It will never end, only until either both our deaths or the end of time comes! Our strengths are the same, as we are of the same age and maker! If you are to ever win, you will have to break me!" Vokun roared. Spertias aimed his trident at the dragon as a menacing smile formed on his face.

" **Both of you are strong, I will give you that. However, I am only talking about your physical capabilities. Lets see if your mental health is any better**."

Vokun and Trousk looked at him weirdly. He made a whistling noise, and the Greek army began to amass around their position. A cart pulled up as Spertias stepped towards Val and the others. He looks at each of them, from Val to Ubtia. He motions a few Greek soldiers to come forth.

" **Take them and put them in the cart. However, leave these four. I have something special planned for them**." The Greeks nodded, and grabbed Val, Fechi, Seicom, and Snow and put them in the cart. Snow tried her best to struggle, but Spertias prevented her by putting stone rings around her mouth, hands, and feet. Hive and Jeru were nowhere to be seen, but Spertias suspects they aren't too far. As they are tied up and thrown into the cart, the doors close behind them. Val and Seicom scramble to their feet. The little girl picks up Fechi and tries to comfort him.

"We lose?" Seicom asked.

"I...I don't know," Val replied.

* * *

Outside, Spertias scratched his nose before turning back around, trident firmly placed in hand. He blinked as he looked at Gadus and Sazun. Gadus was crying like she was awoken by the monster under her bed. Spertias's eye twitched as he planted his trident into the ground. Two stone daggers emerged, followed by a tentacle connecting to both daggers. Trousk finally realized what he was doing.

"NO!" Spertias turned his head towards the old general. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY!"

" **Or what? You have nothing left you can use to stop me. I know your fate is connected to Zlarca. And just like you, Zlarca will suffer its last breath VERY soon. But first, I want to watch you witness all your hope, dashing before my very eyes,** " Spertias retorted, ending with a laugh. Before he could order anything, he felt something pointy stab him in the head. It didn't hurt at all. Vokun and Trousk recognized the object to be an arrow. But who fired the arrow? Dark material crept from the impact sight, engulfing the arrow before pulling it into the rest of the mass. Spertias glared to figures a few feet away.

It was Seius, Talura, Hive, Jeru, and Rikko!

"How in the gods names are they still alive," Trousk thought out loud.

" **They are a lot more agile than I thought they were,** " Spertias replied. Trousk gave a vicious look as a few Greek soldiers began to run after them. However, Spertias stopped them. " **No. I'll take care of them myself.** "

He tapped his trident against the ground, causing the rocks below them to launch them, except Hive and Jeru, closer to him. They quickly get up, giving a war cry that ticked him off a bit. Seius and Talura pulled out their swords as Rikko let out a loud call. They charge at the king, who gave a small smirk. Suddenly, the mass ejected the arrow, hitting Seius in the chest!

"Seius!" Talura stopped charging, falling to her knees to help her fallen comrade as Rikko kept charging. His smirk growing even larger, he tapped his trident against the ground again, causing rocks to emerge and slap Rikko towards Sazun and Gadus. Another rock hand emerged and grabbed hold of the raptor. A third dagger formed and connected to the tentacle. Rikko growled like a rabid dog as he tried to break free.

Spertias looked back to Trousk. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. It was the exact reaction the Greek king wanted. Trousk was breaking. He would have no hope to fight once this was over, and Spertias was soon to take it. Despite the cries from the general, telling him to stop, he tapped his trident against the ground.

The daggers bursts forth, impaling Rikko, Gadus, and Sazun in their hearts, which stopped the moment the blades cut through their chest.

Trousk screamed in a mix of terror and rage as the blades finally emerged, covered in the blood of his noble steed, his daughter, and his best friend. Spertias laughed as he turned towards the mourning general.

" **Just as I suspected. Living for over eighty years has caused your ego and mind to grow fragile. One move and it would've broken in an instant.** "

"You...you will die for that," Trousk weakly spouted. Spertias rolled his eyes as he lifted the general's head with his hand.

" **I can't die. I've become a god, remember?** "

"The only time you become a god is if you rule over something, which you DON'T!" a voice roared. Spertias looked up quickly as a clawed fist planted itself firmly into his face, sending him flying. He stabbed his trident into the ground, slowing himself down before observing who hit him.

" **HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!?"** Trousk looked up to see that Vokun somehow got out of his trap.

"I don't know how to explain it," Vokun told him. A glare formed on the king's face as the two launched themselves at each other, preparing to battle once again.

* * *

The sudden burst from Vokun managed to shatter Trousk's trap. He scrambled to his family, who's bodies had fallen out of their traps thanks to the same shockwave. He checked for a pulse.

There was nothing. They were gone.

Tears fell out of his eyes as his mind finally gave way. He screamed into the heavens, alerting the Greeks to his apparent escape. Some of the men charged at him, preparing to either kill him or capture him again. He was prepared to die. He slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed it weakly at the approaching group of Greeks.

That was...until crystals, similar to Vokun's crystals, embedded themselves into their heads. Trousk watched on in shock as his legs buckled beneath him. He fell to his knees as two figures stepped in front of hm. He recognized the two.

It was Zahrax, in his humanoid form, and...the Arkrivan rebel leader, Eumaeus.

"You...what are you doing?" Trousk questioned him weakly.

"I don't like working with someone who made a deal with Hades," Eumaeus responded.

"But...what about me?" He knew Greeks and Zlarcans hated each other's guts. Eumaeus had the chance to kill him right there, but nothing came from him. The Arkrivan leader sighed before unsheathing his sword.

"You are in a state of mourning, general. Make yourself useful and make sure the magora event occurs. We'll hold off the other Greeks as long as you need," Eumaeus ordered him, readying his sword and shield. Zahrax cracked his knuckles as Hive and Feri flew to their sides. They let out a battle cry as the Arkrivan rebels start attacking Greek and Mycenaean soldiers.

What did he mean by magora event? Before long, he felt Gadus's body start to shrink in his blood-stained hands. Looking down, he saw his daughter, Rikko, and Sazun's bodies start turning into dust. Orange lights formed over them, morphing into figures that looked just like them. As the light forms, their bodies fade away, leaving Trousk with nothing to remember them by. Or so he thought.

The lights struck forth, entering his body. He jumped at the sudden burst of speed, but began to writhe in huge amounts of pain. He stands up, feeling like his body was being torn to shreds. He looks down at his hands and feet, seeing as his nails began to grow, reshaping themselves into large, sharp claws reminiscent of a Deinonychus. Black feathers poked out of the skin on the lower side of his arms, reaching up to his elbow. His mouth felt like each individual tooth was being torn from his mouth, but it was revealed that they were sharpening to look more like raptor teeth. A growth emerged from where his tailbone was, which grew into a long, feathered colored tail similar to Rikko's. He collapsed due to the pain, his face landing in a puddle. When he stood up, he looked at his reflection. His eyes had turned completely red, except for black irises in the shape of a reptile's iris.

What had happened to him!? The pain began to subside as he finally had the strength to stand up. Vengeance had filled his veins. He wanted blood, Spertias' blood. His new eyes peered to the cart, which now had nothing guarding it. He begins to step towards it, letting out a sharp growl as pain shot up through his legs with every step.

* * *

Val, Seicom, and Snow watched as the doors began to shake violently. What was going on out there? How long have they been inside this cart!? Within moments, the doors were flung to the side, revealing a figure that Val thought was Jay. It was until she saw the white beard and hair that she recognized him as Trousk.

"What...happened to you?" Val asked as he fell to his knee, reeling in pain. Trousk remained silent. Val peered out, only to see Sazun, Gadus, and Rikko gone. "Where did they go?"

"..." He didn't have to say anything for Val to realize what had happened. Sazun and Trousk had given her the basics of what magora was, and seeing how much his body has changed, she suspected that they were...well, you know.

"Witch girl..." He finally said something. He stood up as one of the meanest glares she had ever seen morphed into his face. With every word she could see his new sharp teeth. "You are magical...right?"

"Y-yes."

"Then help me take him down," Trousk stated, finally walking out. Seicom followed, going in a separate direction to hopefully find Jeru. Val peered outside to see the Greeks turning on each other, as well as Vokun and Spertias fighting their lives out. She and Snow caught up with Trousk as the two began to approach the fighting pair.

She gulped in fear for what was to come.

* * *

 **;.;**

 ***signs off prematurely***


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle for Zlarca Part 3

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter...17  
**

The sound of clanging metal and loud grunts echoed through the battlefield as the Greek-dragon abomination and crystal dragon general clashed. The last hit created a shock-wave that sent them both flying in opposite directions. They caught their balance and took flight. Vokun barred his pristine crystal teeth at Spertias, who only rolled his eyes.

"You are certainly much stronger than I remember," Vokun spat out. Spertias chuckled a bit before being pelted by a rock. He shook his head before tapping his trident against the ground, sending a boulder in the direction of the source without even looking. That was a mistake, as his face was planted directly into the hardening sand. He was dragged a long ways before he lifted into the air, pushing the being off of him. He looked down at the being. It was...well, he couldn't figure it out.

However, he knew it was a monster. The being was part man, part...bird? He knew some of the formations on the man was similar to one of the creatures he had slain earlier, but he never knew what it was. What he was interested in was that his eyes were glowing like a fire lit from a torch, just like his arms, which were on literal fire.

"You...took **EVERYTHING** away from me!" The man-thing roared in rage.

" **I don't even know who you are,** " Spertias responded. The voice...it was familiar.

"You should know, because you murdered all I cared about, in cold blood, right in front of ME!" the beast roared back. Spertias finally realized who he was.

" **Ohhh, Trousk. I see that sorceress has more than one trick up her sleeve,** " he said, motioning his trident towards Val. She hid behind Trousk's legs in fear. The general used his tail to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He looked back up at the Greek, who cracked his knuckles in anticipation for the finale.

"This girl has nothing to do with what I am now," Trousk growled. The flames around his arms started to dance more erratically as he got into a stance Val recognized. "It was your fault that I'm like this! Now you'll recognize the consequences of such an act will do to someone born on this here island!"

Spertias wasn't impressed.

" **I don't know how your island works, but alright.** "

He held his trident high, pointing it straight at Trousk's forehead before throwing it like a spear. Trousk grunted before wrapping his tail around Val, dodge-rolling out of the way of the trident with Val in tow. The trident struck the ground, causing the ground to crack. The cracks started forming into a circle, to which the two were stuck in. Realizing what was about to happen, he quickly got up and jumped away. The ground caved in as a sinkhole formed where the trident struck and its surrounding area. The trident fell into the hole as well, which confused the ever living daylights out of Trousk, Val, and Vokun.

"The fool just lost his weapon? For what purpose?" Trousk asked himself. Before long, dark tendrils emerged, flinging the trident back to its owner. Spertias touches down, not knowing he just dodged a blast of eye energy from Vokun. The Greek blinked a few times before launching himself at Trousk. The general didn't get to dodge in time as Spertias's clawed palm grabbed hold of his neck.

" **Revenge is sweet, isn't it?** " Spertias began to drag Trousk against the ground, just as the Zlarcan did to him earlier. Trousk roared in pain as the rain began to fall harder. Spertias smirked before both he and Trousk crashed into a stone pillar that emerged from the ground. Spertias looked back, admiring the trail of skin, feathers, and blood that had fallen off of the mortal. Then his focus landed upon Val. Her hair has changed, making it look like strands of vines were growing and flowering on her head. Spertias balled his free hand into a fist, his other hand gripping tight around his trident. She did it. She was the one that created the pillar.

She was a sorceress.

He launched himself towards her, preparing to strike her with his fist for what he had done. Before his fist contacted her nose, Vokun rammed into him. He pushed Spertias to the ground and held him there.

"Do something quick sorceress! Hold him there while I charge up a blast," Vokun ordered her. Reacting slowly, she used her magic to cause cuffs of light to emerge from the ground and cuff Spertias to the exposed rock. Spertias roared in shock as Vokun lifted off. Vokun charged a blast and barreled towards the ground. Before he crashed, he made a quick turn up, flying straight towards the pinned Greek.

"FREE-" Vokun didn't get the chance to finish or fire his blast, as a sudden burst of light emerged from the ground, slamming Vokun in the face and sending him flying a long way. He crashed into the ground. He shook his head before something landed on his back. He looked behind him to see Val had also been launched by the light.

"How can a monster like him use light!?" Val questioned in fear as she hugged Vokun on the neck.

"It was always a mystery." More lights appeared from the ground where Spertias, who was freed, now stood. They started forming platforms, a citadel if you would. It raised higher, being surrounded by the storm clouds that had formed overhead over an hour ago. The last thing Vokun saw of Spertias was that menacing, pure-white smirk he had worn before. After that, he was shrouded in the shadow of the storm.

"He escaped!"

"What!? He's still up there, I can sense it! Lets fly up there and bring him down for good!" Val said. Vokun growled in anger as he tensed up.

"I cannot do that."

"WHY!?"

"Crystal dragons such as myself have a VERY DEADLY weakness. Electricity. The crystals I possess are very reactive to the stuff. One bolt of lighting is enough to fell ten of my soldiers, so imagine me trying to fly up there with you on my back and then you falling to your death after I got struck," Vokun explained. Val looked at him in shock. She has heard of a weakness such as this, but had not expected him to be THAT weak to it.

"But we got to try!" Val exclaimed. "I can probably help you."

"I'm not accepting help from a little sorceress," Vokun growled. He shook her off of him and flew off circling the light citadel, looking for an entrance. Val wiped dust off her clothes and looked back at the pillar she made. Trousk was still there. He wasn't moving.

"Trousk!" She rushed over to him with all the might her little legs could muster. She reached him in time as he finally opened his eyes.

"D...dareilud," he whispered. He laid his head against the pillar as a sharp pain coursed through his back and new tail. Was this the end? Was this how he would die? On the side of a pillar, with his entire army wiped out, with no end to the tyrant's end?

"H-hold on," Val told him. His eyes began to close as a single tear fell from Val's eye. The tear droplet landed on his leg, but its effect spread throughout his body. His back fully healed and his strength came back to him. He slowly stood up as a spark of flame emerged from his eyes. Soon, his arms were engulfed in flames. He balled his hands and took hold of his sword's hilt and unsheathed it.

"I don't know what you did sorceress, but I thank you," he told her. He ran off towards the citadel. Not wanting to be alone on the battlefield, she followed after Trousk. The two met up in front of the light citadel. A door had opened up, which confused Trousk to no avail. Vokun soon landed beside him.

"There are no windows up at the top, and the roof wasn't built for fighting. But something about the architecture and the style looks...familiar to me," Vokun told them.

"We are not here to admire this place dragon. Our sworn enemy is at the top of this citadel, and were going to make the climb. If you are not willing to come, than I will be the one to slay him," Trousk warned him. He walked through the citadel's doors, Val following close behind. Vokun eyed the storm and hoped it didn't reach inside before he went after them.

* * *

Spertias sat upon his new light-encrusted throne. He never thought he was the ruler of both light and darkness, but he figures it was a bonus feature fusing with the devil dragon elder would give him.

He has it all now. This citadel will be where he rules this island. No...not this island. He will rule the world from this place! But something was missing. Something important for a ruler such as himself. But what was it?

A portal opened in front of him, and he got a good look at what was going on in the bottom level of the light citadel. Vokun, Trousk, and the sorceress were climbing up the stairs to face him again. A grin grew on his face as light and darkness emerged from his fingertips.

" **Ah! That was it! A god can't go on without some pawns to do his bidding.** " He looked at his hand before snapping his fingers.

" **This will be fun.** "

* * *

Vokun, Trousk, and Val finally fount an exit after climbing that stairwell for what seemed like five floors. Their trek has led them to an opening. Exiting said opening, they come across a long, wide bridge made of the same light as the citadel. On the other side was another section of the citadel. Vokun didn't like where this was going, but pressed onward, followed by Trousk and Val.

"Stop." Vokun and Trousk looked back at Val, wondering what she was on about. "I sense a mixture of both light and darkness forming on the other side."

She was right. The dragon and the general focused their attention at the other opening, where a cloud of light and darkness began to mix together. As the two sides fuse, it also began to take shape. Vokun and Trousk tensed as the cloud took on a familiar form. When it was done mixing and reforming, a new opponent stood in their path.

It looked like a giant wolf, the same size as Vokun, but with saber teeth, blue, cat-like eyes, metal armor covering its face, shoulders, and back legs, a chain and cuff attached to its front left leg, and multiple scars on its sides and legs.

"That...is a big dog," Trousk said, readying his blade and reigniting his arms. A dark, menacing voice echoed from the top of the citadel, reaching their ears as the beast began to animate.

" **Howlbeast, my loyal pet. Stop these intruders and I will give you a snack later**." The wolf shook its head before a loud howl escaped its jaws. It was ready to fight for its master. If it was going to die for him, then so be it.

"Spertias has finally realized the full use of Hahvulon's powers," Vokun said to himself while glaring at the giant wolf. Tension filled the air as each side waited for each other's move. After five minutes of just standing there, both sides had had enough. Vokun charged at the wolf, ready to bring his claws down upon it. Howlbeast did the same.

Val looked on in worry before the two giants clashed.. "Help me uncle...please."

* * *

 ***femur-breaking machine noises***

 ***premature sign-off***


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle for Zlarca part 4

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 18  
**

Black dust fell from the sky, blanketing the light bridge as the dragon and the giant wolf fought vigorously. Trousk jumped on the wolf's back as it pinned down Vokun. His arms engulfed into flame again as he struck the wolf on the back. A howl of pain erupted from its jaws. Vokun and Trousk were directly affected by it. Their ears rung like they were struck by lightning. The wolf's paws twitched in anticipation as it jumped, ready to pounce on the two. It wasn't thinking about Val, who used her magic to lob a blob of water at its face. It was temporarily blinded, and crashed onto the bridge. While the black dust kept the bridge's surface from view, the section where the wolf fell had cracked.

"Faceless worm!" Vokun roared, not realizing it was wearing a face-plate. He fired a blast of his blue flame, which, somehow, made the wolf fear for its life. Trousk and Val were confused by this as the wolf tried to dodge. It managed to mostly evade the attack, but ultimately failed, as its back legs and tail were encased in Vokun's crystal. Its cat-like eyes watched as Vokun started his approach with the sole intent on crushing the wolf's face. Before Vokun's foot fell upon the wolf, Val cried out.

"Wait!" Vokun glared at the girl.

"I don't take orders from you, girl," he warned. Val was about to run towards him, but Trousk put his hand on her head. She didn't listen, and tried to run towards the dragon. Trousk didn't want her hurt, so he grabbed her long enough for Vokun to finish the job.

"You can't make friends with every animal you met, sorceress!" Trousk told her.

"But I have to! I can sense he has some good in him, its just blocked by the bad guy's darkness!" Val yelled.

"What has happened cannot change, sorceress. Let the dragon general do his thing," Trousk told her. She continued to struggle, but the two didn't realize the black dust was moving. Before they could react, tendrils made of the dust emerged, grabbing Val and Trousk. They separated them, plunging them into the dark abyss. Vokun was too late to realize this. However, Val's screams alerted him, and he stopped his execution, even though his foot was mere inches from the wolf's head. He turned to figure out what happened, only to find that nobody was there.

Vokun pondered this for a moment before looking at the wolf.

"Can you speak, monster?" The wolf only growled, but Vokun understood what he said.

"I will let you live, but ONLY if you help me find those two. I saw how much they wanted vengeance...except for the girl...of course," Vokun growled back. The crystal tomb that had encased the wolf's back legs and tail was knocked clean off and sent tumbling towards the ground below. The wolf got up and blinked at the dragon. Why didn't he finish him off? Wasn't he trying to kill him earlier?

"If you're one of Hahvulon's minions, then you must know where the dungeon is located. Lead the way," Vokun ordered. The wolf felt something trying to regain control. It was his master. The crystals had severed his connection somehow, and now that he was free, he was trying to regain control, probably to stop Vokun from progressing further. But the wolf fought back, thrashing its head around to get his now ex-master out of his head. Vokun was curious of the giant wolf's behavior. That was...until he looked at the wolf's eyes. They looked like they were switching from their normal hue of blue to a similar shade of red. He realized what was going on.

He charged up a blast and spat blue flame at the wolf's face. However, he wasn't intent on killing the giant wolf, he was too valuable as of now. Instead, the fire started taking shape, forming a helmet in the perfect shape of the wolf's head. The wolf's eyes stopped switching colors and remained their blue hue.

"Better now?"

"Better." Vokun was taken aback by the sudden speech the wolf gave him.

"I thought you couldn't speak?" Vokun questioned the giant wolf.

"I had the ability to speak for a long time now, but that dragon came in and made me his slave for what seemed like ten years," Howlbeast responded. Vokun shrugged with his wings, figuring that it was caused by a magora, which he sensed inside the wolf. The two went deeper into the citadel, looking for Vokun's lost "comrades."

* * *

Spertias wasn't the least bit surprised that this happened. Howlbeast was his worst minion, that's for sure. His high and mid-tier minions were literal monsters. Howlbeast is a giant wolf. He was the outlier, and he knew that, when given the chance, he would strike out on his own. But that didn't matter as of now. He began to formulate a plan as he walked into another section of the citadel. His mouth formed a smirk as a door emerged from a wall, leading him into another room.

The room was tall, but darker than the rest of the citadel, for obvious reasons.

" **Hello...beast.** "

A roar escaped Trousk's mouth as he struggled to get the chains off his wrists. Spertias rolled his eyes as the chains began to lower the general to the floor. A menacing snarl erupted from Trousk as Spertias lifted his head up.

"..."

" **Odd. You were spouting so much earlier, did you run out of fuel?** " Spertias mockingly asked. Trousk never gave him a response. The Greek shrugged it off as another set of chains lowered, this time with Val cuffed in them.

She had no idea what to do. Using her magic did not help, as the chains would not budge when she tried using them. She had to think of something before the monster in front of her decided to do something horrid. She looked over to Trousk, who was sweating profusely. She looked back at Spertias in a flash as she felt his stone cold claws move about on her cheek. Her magic suddenly fluctuated, sending a small spark that shocked the Greek, who brung his hand back. He looked down at his hand, which balled into a fist.

" **Fair enough.** " He cracked his knuckles as he turned, his tail whacking both her and Trousk on the face, and left the room. Her magic prevented his slap from hurting, but Trousk wasn't lucky. His magora wasn't like her serum, it didn't protect him from pain. It stung him like someone threw a rock freshly made from a volcano at his face. Val looked at him. She noticed a tear fall from his eye. She knew it wasn't from the smack.

"I...I'm sorry. I wish I had acted sooner, I could've saved her," she told him. A scowl emerged on his face as he turned away, his long hair-feathers swaying with him.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to touch on sensitive topics?" he questioned.

"Sorry..." Trousk ground his sharp teeth together as he tried not to lose hope in himself.

"I...failed. I let my hope get in the way of what would actually happen. I never thought the Greek would use his god's weapon...if I known this sooner, I would've approached the gods myself and asked them for help. But...I cannot predict anything. I'm just a broken man who has lost everything to that man," he spouted.

"Don't say that! Vokun is probably out there looking for us now! Give him time, and he'll find us and break us out of these chains so we can finally beat up that meanie," Val told him. His hands balled into fists as he struggled to break his chains for a moment.

"Just...be quiet so that he can get here faster."

* * *

The cloud of black dust continues to fall, even when they were inside. Vokun attributes this to the gaping hole at the top of the citadel, but he couldn't be sure. He had been following the giant wolf for two hours, and not a single peep was heard from either. That was...until Vokun smelt something off. His nose twitched under the crystal armor around his head. It smelt of decayed matter, which he was personally not fond of. His eyes looked around the room as they enter it, trying to locate the source of the foul stench. He stopped when Howlbeast slapped him with his tail.

"What was that for, dog-beast," Vokun roared, only for the giant wolf to turn.

"Another distraction is at the end of this room. When we get pass it, we only have a flight of stairs left until we reach the dungeon."

"I'm surprised you know so much about this citadel," Vokun said, now standing beside the giant wolf and observing the darkness in front of them.

"This citadel was exactly what his home looked like in the Underworld, mind you," Howlbeast responded. Underworld? He has never heard of such a term. Sure, Obsidorah may be a god, but he hasn't exactly told him that the Zlarcan parthenon has an underworld. Dust swirled as something in the shadows woke up, breathing heavily as it stood up. Two red eyes peered from the dark shadow that loomed in front of the dragon and wolf. Before long, dark tendrils started pulling away the darkness like a curtain, revealing the beast in front of them.

It looked like a much larger version of a tarchili, except with no fur, pink skin with visible wounds that look infected, and huge canine teeth. It dwarfed both him and Howlbeast, despite the both of them being the same size as a tokeum. The source of the stench originated from the creature, who seemed to not be bothered by that or its wounds. It let out a few soft grunts before letting out an ear-ringing roar that created a burst of wind that blew away most of the dust in the room. Vokun barred his fangs at the giant monster, Howlbeast doing the same. A low grumble emerged from the monster's throat as it slammed the light floor with enough force to crack it. The cracks spread throughout the floor, only ending where the walls touched. The monster, dragon, and giant wolf looked at each other with widened eyes before the floor collapsed beneath them. Vokun reacted fast, and took flight using his wings. He hovered in the air and watched as both the monster and Howlbeast fall into the dark abyss.

"Well...there goes my guide. I'll have to look for them myself," Vokun growled. Before he could fly to the exit, the monster leaped from the darkness, grabbing Vokun with its meaty palm. It planted Vokun into the side of the wall, dragging him downwards as the creature continued to fall with him. Vokun did not roar in pain, as his crystal armor managed to protect him. However, he noticed it was starting to get thinner on the side he was being dragged on. He had to act fast before his protection failed.

Using some of his energy, he emitted a small blast that knocked the beast away. Both of them landed on a bridge made of darkness. The beast was unscathed, and charged Vokun like a tarchili after he got up. That moment was when he noticed something. The both of them were shrouded in darkness, but they could both see each other as if they were in daylight. It confused him, but he had to quit thinking about it or else he get flung around like a rag-doll. He took off as the beast jumped into the air, slamming its fists where Vokun once was.

Vokun focused some of his crystal leg armor into his claws, sharpening and growing them. He swooped by the monster, getting a slash at its arm. It drew blood, but the creature was not fazed. It grabbed Vokun and flung him at the wall. He collided with it, creating a crater in the wall. He shook his head before using his wings to push himself off the dark wall. He flew at the creature, spinning his body in circles until he looked like a drill. He hit the creature in the chest, sending it to the other side of the bridge. He landed with a smirk, only to get a boulder thrown at his face, which cracked his crystal head armor and dislodged a few teeth. He pushed the boulder off of him as the beast jumped in front of him, bringing its fists down on Vokun's body. They did nothing, to his gratitude, and he used his tail to whip its head. It walked backwards a few feet before Vokun pushed it again, sending it off the bridge. However, it grabbed hold of the underside of the bridge, swinging its massive girth like a monkey until it appeared on the other side of the dragon, kicking him off the bridge.

He took flight, and flew to a height that the monster could not reach. He charged up an eye blast and shot it at the monster. It brought up its arms in self defense. It hit it, singing its skin but not doing much more damage besides this. Vokun's eye blast lost charge and vanished. The monster moved its arms away from its face, revealing a menacing scowl. It jumped towards Vokun, who was shocked at how high it could jump. It punched him into the wall before grabbing him again and launching him at the bridge, which shattered upon impact. Vokun growled as his back armor cracked from the force of it, but took flight once again. The monster grabbed hold of a dark branch that Vokun never noticed, swinging itself up onto its thickest point. Vokun growled at the beast, who roared back as he did a fly-by. It jumped up to hit him again, but he managed to maneuver himself behind the monster and bite onto its neck. It roared in pain as he sunk his teeth deeper into its hard flesh. It struggled to get him off as the two fell deeper into the abyss.

Vokun felt the room become colder as the beast finally punched him off. He spat out a chunk of its neck. He was angered by the fact it wasn't bothered by the fact a small chunk of its neck was missing. What was this thing made of? The two continued falling until he could see a green glow coming from two sides of a long, dark bridge connected to a huge, mountain-sized tree made of darkness. The two crashed into the bridge, but were otherwise unscathed from the long fall. Vokun took his time to look down from the bridge. He could see a river at the bottom of the abyss, filled with what look to be screaming souls of humans and animals scattered around it, followed by shields, weapons, armor, or bones of other, non-human animals. He came to one logical conclusion.

"So this is the Underworld?" A roar from the beast caught his attention. It was charging at him again. Vokun charged as well, wanting to finish this as much as the monster probably did. The two clashed, creating a shock-wave that stirred dust into the air. After a quick struggle, the beast punched Vokun towards the other side of the bridge. He came to a screeching halt, using his claws to slow him down. He fired another eye blast, but the beast tanked it no problem. He kept it up as the beast slowly made its way towards him. Seeing it wasn't working, he stopped it.

He was getting annoyed. Nothing he could do would kill or even REALLY hurt the monster. He was impressed. Hahvulon did have a minion that could challenge him. He looked down at the River of Souls once more, and realized something. What if he flung the monster into it? He pressed his luck and charged at the monster. Before he could react, the beast grabbed hold of him, slamming him into the bridge before using its foot to stomp on him multiple times. Each stomp made cracks in his already beaten up armor.

He had to do something quickly. He finally came to with a plan. He stopped the monster's foot with his legs. While his strength could stall the monster, they couldn't hold up for long. As it began to press harder, he began to charge up something. It wasn't an eye blast or something you'd expect from a dragon, but it was something nonetheless. And for the most part, it was rather risky. As he charged, he could feel his legs giving in to the pressure. But his charge was complete. He was done with this monster for good.

He expelled a small chunk of his energy, creating a blast that knocked the creature back. It stumbled until it could no more. Its body hung over the bridge, but with its immense weight, it soon fell. Vokun crawled towards the side of the bridge the monster fell off of, his legs too weak to help him stand, and watched as it fell straight into the River of Souls.

It never came back up.

Vokun blew out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding in until now. The monster was finished, and he was glad to even be alive. With what little energy he could muster at that moment, he stood on all four legs and took off. It was going to be a long fly up, but he knew that he needed to continue his journey through the light citadel if he was going to find Hahvulon and put an end to his plans once more.

He wasn't thinking about Val and Trousk. They were an afterthought at this point. With Howlbeast, his guide, gone, there would be no way for him to find them if he tried looking. And he didn't want to waste anymore time. He was going to fight the devil dragon elder, with or without anyone at his side.

* * *

 **Aye bros. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you're up to it (I feel lonely without reviews)**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle for Zlarca Part 5

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 19  
**

Spertias tapped his fingers against his light throne. It was interesting to say the least. One of his monsters actually managed to get Vokun to use his "explosion of the gods" feat. It wasn't as big as he wanted, but he knew Vokun was much weaker than before. He expelled a chunk of his energy during that blast, it will take some time to recover. He closed the portal he used to observe the dragon and monster duke it out and got up from his throne.

He wondered what to do next. With Vokun weakened, this would be his chance to finally put an end to his hundreds of thousands of years of warring with that crystal dragon. Then something came to him. If he was going to break Zlarca's spirit even more, he could kill that broken general of theirs. He had a plan on breaking him first. He and Vokun apparently made an alliance behind his back. Vokun was obviously stronger than Trousk, who was still getting used to his powers and demonic-looking body. If he were to kill Vokun now, then Trousk's will to fight, maybe his will to live, would be shattered, and then he can finish him off.

Whatever he planned, the outcome was all the same. Vokun and Trousk would be dead, which will lead to Zlarca's fall. He walked back to the dungeon room. The door opened and he stepped inside. The room grew dark as he stepped closer to his rival and that sorceress girl. Once again, Trousk wasn't screaming insults at him, but he didn't care at this point. That silence was a sign his will was beginning to break. Trousk did look up and give him one of the meanest glares Val had ever seen from him.

" **Hello, mortal.** "

"..."

" **Giving your new god the silent treatment? How rude of you,** " Spertias mocked.

"You'll never be a god." Spertias turned towards Val. He was surprised something like that came out of a sweet and innocent girl's mouth. However, he new that this sweetness and innocence will be gone soon enough. His eyes went white, signalling to the two that Hahvulon was speaking to them.

" **Your friend...my rival...will be fighting against me soon. His weakened state will prove an advantage.** "

"No! Don't kill him!" Val screamed. Hahvulon placed his finger over Val's mouth.

" **Sorceress, me and him had been at each others throats for the past three hundred thousand years or more. I want to put an end to this as much as you do** ," he growled. He brought his finger away as he gave Spertias control over his body again. Spertias drew his trident from behind his back and aimed it at the ground in front of him. He fired a ball of plasma at that point, which formed into a portal that showed Vokun's current location. However, it was in a place Spertias did not expect.

He was in his throne room already. Well...it makes sense, considering the room as a giant hole in the middle that connects to the long stairwell below it. Vokun could've easily flown up through there. Seeing a challenge, he vanished into the shadow-filled room, leaving Val and Trousk in the darkness.

* * *

Vokun felt like he had seen this room before. It was as large as the room he first fought the monster in, but rounded, with a large, open window that the same monster could fit through that led to a platform, and a throne at the other end. The storm looked like it settled outside, but the bolts of lightning that often made an appearance broke his suspicion. He approached the window and sat on the platform. The lightning never touched the platform, as he discovered. He sat there for minutes on end until footsteps alerted him of an intruder. He turned his head around to see Spertias, who had that same smug face and dark trident as before.

"Hahvulon." Spertias's eyes went white again.

" **Hello, Vokun**." Vokun got up and turned towards him.

"You have caused too much destruction today. You will be coming with me," Vokun growled, blue flames fuming from his maw. Hahvulon popped his neck before aiming the trident at the crystal dragon.

" **That isn't nearly as much as what I want to cause**." Vokun growled even louder before his mouth opened, releasing a torrent of blue flame. Hahvulon took flight, dodging the flame before he threw his trident at Vokun. Being too big to dodge something that small and fast, he felt it stab into the bad side of his armor. It hit the scales and skin below it, drawing blood, which seeped from the wound. Vokun roared in pain as he struggled to get it out of him. Hahvulon took this as an opportunity, and suddenly vanished into thin air. Not realizing what happened, he felt the trident go deeper, cracking more of his crystal armor and drawing even more blood. Vokun had enough, and used the same move as before, launching Hahvulon away from him as well as dislodging his trident.

"You...you penetrated my armor...that's new," Vokun said.

" **Using that power drains your energy, my dear rival. I knew that was the case, so I used my monsters to weaken you and your armor to the point that I could kill you no problem,** " Hahvulon explained. Roaring in anger, Vokun fired a small eye blast, to which Hahvulon dodged easily. The devil dragon in human form then summoned a sword made of the same light as the citadel, and sliced at Vokun's neck armor. While it didn't do much damage, Vokun had become too weary now that it had been penetrated before. He whacked Hahvulon away with his front left foot. The devil dragon stabbed the floor with the light sword before. Vokun roared again and flew at him.

But something stopped Vokun in his tracks.

A dome of energy surrounded Hahvulon, preventing him from ramming into the devil dragon. He shook his head before he started clawing at the dome. Each attack weakened it more and more, but Hahvulon wasn't impressed. Using the trident, he threw it at Vokun's neck, causing a shockwave that sent him flying to the platform. The storm started getting stronger, which worried Vokun to death. He was about to rush inside before the large, window-like door suddenly vanished. Hahvulon's human form soon appeared.

"You're really going to kill me with lightni-"

" **Ah! I know your weakness, crystal dragon! The only reason I haven't killed you throughout our years as rivals is because I don't know how to harness it for my own deeds,** " Hahvulon spoke, stopping Vokun in his tracks.

"This day keeps on getting better," Vokun retorted. The two finally charged at each other, claw and trident clashing that caused a wave of light to blind everything in the surrounding area.

* * *

Val watched in horror as Vokun and Spertias continued fighting from the portal the Greek monster dropped in here before they fought. It looked like Spertias was getting the upper hand, and this worried her to no end. Trousk was watching as well. However, she couldn't identify what he was feeling. Was it anger? Sadness? Worry? She put that off as she focused her attention back on the portal.

"Val." The little girl looked back at Trousk, who hasn't even looked up. "I just wanted to let you know...thanks...for taking care of my daughter to the end."

Val felt tears start falling from her eyes as she replied, "you're welcome."

"What are we going to do now. It doesn't look like we'd be getting out of these chains soon," Trousk questioned. Val was out of options as well. She had only been in this situation once, and she only managed to escape because of her dino friends back on Jurassic World. But none of them are here right now. Snow is with her, but she could be lost in all the destruction and war raging both in and out of the citadel. She just hopes everyone is okay. She closes her eyes, hoping that she could contact Crystalia and tell her the situation.

However, an explosion knocked her out of her thoughts. Chunks of the light citadel's ceiling and roof started falling towards the floor below. As the chunks make their descent, a pterosaur maneuvered its large body to avoid them. Val and Trousk watched as the pterosaur landed. Its riders slid off. Trousk and Val recognized them instantly.

"Snow! Zahrax!" The two dinos ran up to her friend and nuzzled her, thankful that their little munchkin was alright. The other man stared onward. He and Trousk locked eyes for another time.

"Eumaeus."

"Trousk." An awkward silence filled the room. Val knew the Greeks and Zlarcans hated each others guts. Val was caught off guard when she suddenly fell to the ground. She looked to see that Snow and Zahrax managed to cut the light chains off of her. She smiled and hugged the two dinos. Eumaeus did the same for Trousk. The general slumped to the ground, too emotionally distraught to lift a finger.

"Why...you had the perfect opportunity to kill me, yet you left me live," Trousk questioned.

"I have realized that the petty rivalry between Greeks and Zlarcans was due to Spertias's effective leadership. The Greeks thought we were going to win this war, but, when the news broke that we lost, we hated their guts so much that we wanted a rematch. Seeing Spertias commit so many acts of indecency, and then turn into whatever THAT was...I switched sides. I don't want to work with a monster who worships Hades," Eumaeus explained. Trousk actually smiled for once. The Greek helped Trousk stand on his feet. The two shook hands as a show of truce while Val and the others watched. The sound of the light citadel's roof crumbling even more caused them to break for it. They hoped on the pterosaur and flew out of there.

The sound of the storm made it hard to hear, but Trousk managed to slip in one last question.

"How did you cause that explosion?"

"I'll explain that later, as you can see down below," Eumaeus responded. Everyone looked down to see Vokun and Spertias. They were still fighting.

"I don't know how much longer Vokun can last, come on!" Val yelled as the storm picked up speed. Eumaeus patted the pterosaur on the neck, and it flew downwards. Everyone was prepared for this final confrontation. Trousk wanted vengeance for the death of his daughter, pet, and friend, Eumaeus wanted to put the monster out of his misery, Snow and Zahrax wanted to kill him for the pain he caused Val, and Val...she simply wanted this to be over. She'll try to help the best she can.

This battle will leave an imprint on everyone for a very long time, they could feel it.

* * *

Vokun felt his skull rattle as what was left of his crystal helmet cracked and fell off his head. Hahvulon never let up, using more light to create larger hands to smack the crystal dragon's head against the side of the citadel, which he did so. Vokun roared in pain as he was lifted and thrown to the other side of the platform. He struggled to get up, but writhed in pain as Hahvulon stepped on his head. Hahvulon's human form smirked as he pressed down. The weight made Vokun roar in pain. Hahvulon finished off his fighting spree by grabbing each side of his upper jaw and giving Vokun his version of the suplex. The platform cracked a bit as black dust flew into the air. Vokun didn't bother to move. He was too weak to continue fighting.

"So this is where I lose, isn't it?"

" **I'm afraid so, my humble rival. You know, its gonna be quiet without you always intervening in my business,** " Hahvulon told him. Vokun grumbled as blood seeped from his mouth.

"Well...meet you in the afterlife then," the crystal dragon growled.

Hahvulon/Spertias chuckled as he raised the trident into the air, preparing to strike down his rival and enemy, once and for all.

* * *

 **Great...a cliffhanger...oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That is all. Leave a review if you're up for it. This time, I promise you all that chapter 20 (possibly chapter 21 if I'm up for it) will be the last chapters for this story. Can't wait to see it finish!**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle for Zlarca Finale

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 20  
**

He didn't move. Something wasn't right at all. Vokun watched as he had lowered the the trident, but had not impacted his skull. A glare forms on his face as he lets Spertias take control of his body once again. He looks to the swirling storm above him. Something was flying in the shadows, and coming in close. A smirk slowly formed as he aims the trident at the shadow. The shadow suddenly moved, but Spertias had another plan. He tapped his trident on the floor of the platform. The shadow was thrown towards it as he took control of the rain, sending them crashing down. Multiple figures landed beside him as a beast he recognized as one of the creatures living here skid towards the wall, getting its beak stuck in the wall of the light citadel.

He recognized one of the figures.

" **Trousk, my friend, what have you be-"** Spertias yelled in pain as he felt something penetrate his chest. His eyes fell upon Trousk, who had swiftly got up and stabbed him with a sword made out of a strange crystal. Vokun's crystal to be exact. Where did he get such a thing?! Vokun stared in anger after realizing what happened.

"Where did you get that, human!" Vokun demanded. Trousk didn't answer with words, but motioned his head towards Eumaeus.

"Once again, I will explain later," the Greek told him. Vokun shakily stood up. Trousk pushed the sword deeper into Spertias, causing another pained scream to emerge from the monster's throat.

"Hold him...hold him there," Vokun growled. Blue flames started to build up in the dragon's mouth as Trousk finally looked up at the man, no, monster, that killed his family.

"I told you...you'd die for that." Spertias coughed a bit of an unknown black material, presumably blood, before he started fiddling around with his trident. No one had realized it was still in his hand. A smile formed on the monster's face as Hahvulon suddenly took over.

"You're funny. You think something like this could stop me?" Trousk glared at him before Spertias took control of his body again, thrusting his trident at Trousk's face. It somewhat missed, but one of the prongs managed to lodge itself into the general's left eye. He roared in pain as he stepped back, holding his destroyed eye and, unknowingly, pulled the crystal sword out from Spertias. The wound he had instantly healed as he grabbed Trousk's head and threw him at Eumaeus. Vokun shot his blast prematurely to compensate. The blast was small, so small in fact that Spertias dodged it rather easily. He flew at Vokun and kicked him on the lower jaw. Vokun let out a bellow before he fell on his back, roaring in pain because of his wings impacting the floor. He quickly rolled over to his side as Spertias was about to slice him cleanly with claws created from the same light that formed the citadel.

That was before a large hand made of rainwater appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Spertias and flinging him into the side of the citadel. He crashed through the wall, but used his wings to stop him. He landed on the floor. The only logical answer for the one that did that was Val, as she was the only one other than him with the ability to do that. Annoyed, he tapped his trident against the ground, causing light to encase Val.

" **I'll deal with you later, sorceress,** " Spertias told her. He flew out of the hole in the wall, smacking into Trousk and sending them both off the platform. Trousk repeatedly punched Spertias in the face before he let him go. Lightning continued to strike as he fell.

"Dareluid!" Trousk spouted. He wasn't going to die like this. His mind suddenly had an idea. He remembered when he was a teenager. He was an animal expert by then, and was always mesmerized when he watched birds such atfurem and haus took into the sky, and then observing creatures such as iseotor gliding from tree to tree. He looked down to see that he had similar feathers to that iseotor from his younger days. While he figured he couldn't fly without proper wings, he tried to take his chances. He spread his body out like the creature. If they can do it, then surely he could?

And, just like that, his falling speed slowed down. He was shocked at this revelation as he slowly made his descent towards the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spertias emerged from below the platform. Shadows enveloped his face before sinking into his eyes. He fired a blast of shadow similar to Vokun's eye blast. Eumaeus and Vokun flung themselves into the citadel to escape the blast as it causes the platform to explode. Spertias grinned before flying back inside, slamming his fist into Eumaeus's face before launching a wave of shadow at Vokun, who created a wall of crystal to stop it. That moment was when he realized who he was fighting.

"What...Eumaeus! How dare you betray your ally!" Spertias roared. Eumaeus got up and wiped blood from his mouth.

"I never trusted you for a second! And now I have a reason to hate you! By making a deal with that beast, you made yourself clear to all of us that you were working for the Underworld!" The Greek general retorted. Spertias yelled as he grabbed Eumaeus by the neck and forced him to the floor. His shadow eye blast was charging back up again. Eumaeus had to work quick. He looked to see Vokun peeking out from behind his crystal wall. He grunted before holding his hand towards said wall. His chest began to glow as a chunk of the crystal wall detached and flew towards him. Vokun watched in awe as a helmet, sword, and shield formed from the crystal. The helmet inserted itself onto his head just in time for Spertias's blast to fire at him.

Nothing happened. Spertias looked on in shock as the Greek general's Spartan-like helmet blocked the shadow blast. At that moment, the crystal sword suddenly transformed into a pair of crystal knuckles, which he used to punch Spertias off of him. The monster held his neck in pain as Eumaeus grabbed his leg spun him around. He then got close and punched Spertias square in the face, sending the monster crashing into the floor. It wasn't enough the crack the floor, but it did crack the monster's nose. It quickly healed as he shot his trident towards the general's face. The knuckles formed back into a sword. The sword and trident locked together as the two Greeks glared at each other. Sparks flew as Eumaeus peered towards the pteranodon.

"ξυράφι! Πηγαίνω!" The pteranodon shook its head free of the wall and flew down the citadel, following his master's orders. Eumaeus looked back, only to receive a punch from Spertias. The claws of light he had on earlier emerged, and he brought them down. Eumaeus blocked them and kicked Spertias's legs from under him. The general looked at the crystal shield, which he had not bothered to put on. He quickly went and grabbed it. Now he was prepared.

"So that's where he got the crystal sword," Vokun said. Eumaeus looked at Vokun for a moment before realizing Spertias got back up and fired a cloud of ash from his mouth. Vokun and Eumaeus covered their eyes. A pair of what look to be goggles formed on Eumaeus's face, which helped him block out the ash. Vokun's third eyelid provided similar protection. Vokun got out from behind the wall and observed the now dark room. It was hard to see with how much ash and smoke was in the air. Not realizing what Spertias had planned, he appeared out of the smoke, smashing his hand against Eumaeus's chest, which sent him flying across the room and lose his helmet. Vokun roared in shock. While he was the general of the dragons, he wasn't made to have night vision. This fact ultimately lead to him being thrown across the room as well after Spertias picked up his tail and flung him over there.

That was when they realized something. The crystal wall and shield Eumaeus was carrying was glowing in the darkness. This gave Vokun an idea. He charged up a blast and spewed blue flames all across the room. These flames turned into a crystal layer that covered the whole room in the light they needed to see. However, Spertias wasn't there. Vokun growled in annoyance before he felt the citadel begin to shake. Vokun barked before noticing some of the non-crystallized areas beginning to crack. He realized what was happening.

The monster was destroying the citadel in hopes of burying them in it.

"Δράκων, lets go," Eumaeus said. He clambered onto Vokun's back before allowing the dragon to take off. That was when he realized something. He forgot the girl. He quickly ordered Vokun to turn around. Though he didn't like being ordered around, he did so. He dropped Eumaeus off as he grabbed a block of light. Vokun was confused about this, but let the general hop back on. They didn't realize there was more to the citadel than they realized when a huge spire toppled and crashed right on top of them. Vokun roared in pain as the weight of the spire prevented him from flight. He began to fall, taking Eumaeus and the light block with him.

* * *

Talura watched the whole structure collapse before her eyes. Trousk went in there. Val went in there. The dragon general went in there. Some of the greatest warriors she had ever met just...lost their lives to the citadel's crumbling foundation.

"No...no..." she fell to her knees, her hands drenched in the blood of her fallen friend. She clenched them into fists, trying to keep herself from having a mental breakdown. She felt a soft hand rest upon her shoulder. She looked up to see Ubtia, now free of the rocky trap she was stuck in because of that monster. Godzilla and Kaila were also free, presumably because of the goddess. The two kaiju approached the ruins of the light citadel, which was vanishing into a flurry of sparks. They tried to search for her little girl, but to no avail.

" **Oh, the giant lizards lost their only source of nourishment. Isn't that a shame.** " The two mutants looked into the sky to see the monster that supposedly killed their friend.

Spertias and Hahvulon, despite being in the same body, felt different levels of satisfaction. After all these years, his bitter rival, Trousk, was dead for good. Hahvulon's arch-nemesis, Vokun, was gone from his life forever. They felt more ecstatic in this moment than any time in both their lifetimes. Godzilla and Kaila roared at Spertias, who only chuckled as he launched his trident towards the ground. When it struck, the earth began to shake. Godzilla and Kaila watched as the ground began to rise and reform. Spertias flew down and unhinged his trident from the formation, which took a turn for worse, as a face was carved from the storm. Its eyes began to glow a blue color as the giant stone golem moved for the first time. A rocky club emerged from the ground, and glued itself to the golem's hand.

Spertias would've took them on himself, but he wanted to take pride in his ultimate victory. He lifted off the golem's head and ordered it to attack the two mutants. It obliged its master's orders and slowly approached. Godzilla and Kaila quickly went behind the golem and ran to another part of the cracked battlefield in hopes of luring the giant golem away in case Val was still in the fading rubble. Spertias noticed the odd behavior, but didn't mind it one bit.

"MONSTER!" He quickly turned, grabbing the hand of his attacker before it could land. It turns out to be Talura. How in the world did she get up here. She looked down to see Ubtia. The fake goddess must've flung her up here.

" **You have much to learn, mortal,** " Spertias told her before grabbing her neck. He then flew downwards at break-neck speeds. Talura tried to struggle, but the strength Spertias was putting out and the speed at which they were essentially free-falling made any progress ultimately useless. Before they could touch the ground, Spertias was launched away from Talura. Ubtia quickly made a platform from the water that has been collecting around the battlefield to catch the girl before her innards exploded from the force of the impact.

Spertias finally got control once again. He looked down towards the source of the magical force, only to see Ubtia. He was somewhat displeased that it wasn't the sorceress girl from earlier, but he was alright with what he had now.

" **A god against a god. It's been a while since I heard tales of two gods fighting to the death** ," Spertias said after landing on the ground. Ubtia glared at the monster.

"You burned down my home. MY HOME, and the home of MY SUBJECTS! I've lost all my patience," Ubtia roared. It was something she never expected to say with such ferocity, but even she would be enraged by the prospect of her home and the things she watched over for hundreds of years turn into ash. Spertias wondered how she knew of the event, but chalked it up to her being a false god.

" **You'll make a fine wife, you know that right, false god,** " the Greek joked. Ubtia grew even more enraged. Her face was going red from all the heat the rage filling up inside her was giving. Spertias chuckled, thinking she was blushing.

"JUST DIE ALREADY, MONSTER!" Before long, the ground where Spertias stood shot into the air. Spertias smile grew even larger. She liked this false god already. He stabbed his trident into the rock and used his strength to fling it at her. She had no time to prepare, and was sent hurdling into the rubble of the light citadel. She shook her head as dust from the rubble fell from the sky like a light flurry. The next thing she knew, Spertias was speeding at her at a speed she was not expecting. He was WAY faster than the first elemental dragons Obsidorah once watched over, which she had forgotten the name of. She took off into the air as he slammed his fist into a giant chunk of rubble, which was thrown into the distance. He was about to follow her, but stood there in shock by what he fount.

A crystal dome. The same crystal Vokun was made of and spewed almost constantly during his battles with Hahvulon. He was frustated by the fact that he and his followers could very well still be alive. And his thoughts were proven right, as the dome burst open, sending shards of crystal towards him. He had no time to react, and dozens of small shards embedded themselves into his dark skin. Spertias roared in a panic as the blue crystals caused him immeasurable amounts of pain. What was going on!? How was he hurting so much!?

The smoke finally cleared, and Vokun bursts forth, a fully charged blast of blue flame ready. The shards of crystal trapped in him wouldn't let him move. This was it. This was how he was going to die? Being struck by dozens of shards of a strange crystal and then being turned into ash by a dragon? It wasn't what he expected for sure.

His mind went dark as Vokun unleashed a torrent of flames upon his body, entombing him in a thick tomb of the same crystals he was struck with.

* * *

 **Ah...I think this could've gone better, but I'll let you decide if its good or not. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. The next chapter will be the last for the story. It is time to see this ancient but strange story go.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	21. The End

**The Little Girl and The Continent**

 **Chapter 21  
**

 **The Finale**

The storm finally settled, but the sky remained grey. Huge cracks in the earth litter the soaked battlefield. And, in the middle of it all, lies a crystal tomb, containing the monster that caused all the destruction in the first place. Finally, after all this time, Hahvulon had been captured. Vokun has never felt this much pride in his life. He was created to stop the devil dragon, but time and time again, the dragon escaped his clutches. He hopes that, this time, this final entombment will be for good.

Ubtia landed softly on the ground. She felt life under the wet sand. She looked towards Vokun with a concerned look. Her antennae twitched at the slightest noise. She didn't have a clue how long the tomb would last, but from the look Vokun was giving, she started feeling confident that the monster trapped in the crystal tomb will not be seeing the light of day for a very long time. That was when she remembered something. She was about to make a break for where the light citadel ruins once were, which had vanished into thin air, but stopped when Eumaeus walked past her, carrying Val in his arms, followed by Snow.

Trousk was nowhere to be fount.

"Greek." Eumaeus turned his head towards her, "where's Trousk?"

Eumaeus shook his head. He was gone. Ubtia frowned as Eumaeus put Val on her feet. Snow nuzzled her, thankful that her friend was alright. Talura soon appeared. Her body was battered, bruises, cuts, and dirt covered her entire body. She stumbled, letting herself fall into Eumaeus's arms, too weak to stand up after fighting for what seemed like hours.

"φτωχό κορίτσι," he said. Ubtia stared down at the ground, worrying about her chosen one. He had been fighting in the name of not only her, but Obsidorah. Actually, he fought for just about all the gods in the pantheon. No human has ever done that, past or present. He was a die-hard believer in them, and he had proven his worth by fighting for fifty straight years. But now he was gone. Val noticed her worry and tugged on her ruined dress.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing child...just thinking," she responded. Val knew this wasn't the case. She was certainly worried about someone, but she couldn't pinpoint who it was. Eumaeus laid a hand on her head, which got her attention.

"It is best to leave her to her thoughts, sorceress." Val agreed, and stepped away from the goddess. Eumaeus rubbed his eyes. He was obviously tired. He wanted to rest, but had a feeling it wasn't over just yet. He then realized something was missing...that's right. His pteranodon must have flown off somewhere. He put two fingers close to his lips and blew a whistle, the one that he used to train it and help it identify who is who.

It didn't take long before wing beats filled everyone's ears. Everyone watched as the pteranodon landed on the wet sand. A figure rolled off its back, planting its face near Eumaeus's feet. The raptor-like tail and feathers made everyone realize who it was.

"TROUSK!" He looked up lazily, as he was just as tired as Eumaeus was. He clawed at the dirt before he tried standing up, the Greek coming to his side to help him up.

"How are you still alive!? I saw you get thrown off the platform," Vokun roared, finally joining the conversation.

"I dunno...I just...let my arms hang out and...the wind caught my feathers and...allowed me to glide until your pteranodon friend rescued me mid-fall," he explained. Everyone looked at him with some of the most flabbergasted looks he had ever seen. He began to chuckle, but shrunk back as aftershocks of the deaths of his loved ones replayed in his mind. His attention was drawn towards the entombed Spertias. Mind full of rage, he let go of Eumaeus and unsheathed his sword. Everyone watched as he slowly approached the crystal tomb.

"Human...what are you doing?" Vokun questioned, not liking what was going on. The grip he held on his sword grew tighter the closer he got to the crystal structure.

"Vokun...break the tomb." Everyone gasped in shock as Vokun roared, jumping in front of Trousk.

"ARE YOU MAD, HUMAN!? That isn't the point! Your flimsy weapon can't hurt Hahvulon as much as the crystals can!" Vokun explained.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! HE KILLED MY FAMILY, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME EVEN! WOULD YOU DO THE SAME WHEN YOU FINALLY HAVE THE OPPROTUNITY TO DESTROY THE ONE PERSON THAT HAS CAUSED YOU SO MUCH GRIEF THROUGHOUT YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!?" Trousk screamed. Vokun never backed away from the provocation, and readied himself to fight if necessary.

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM HUMAN!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY OR ELSE I WILL CLA-" Trousk stopped. He collapsed on the ground, knocked out cold from the hilt of Eumaeus's sword whacking him on the back of the head. Vokun glared down at the knocked out general before flicking him over to the others.

"Deal with him. I have things to take care of," he told them. He let out a burst of blue flame that took the shape of chains. He hitched them to the crystal tomb and took off into the air, carrying it like it was a fruit basket. Eumaeus looked over to Ubtia.

"Eh...sorry. Didn't want Trousk to start all this drama again," he told them, rubbing the back of his neck. Val looked down at Trousk, who laid at Ubtia's feet. She had never seen him so...angry. She knew that he was grieving the loss of his family and friends, but never expected such a reaction such as this. She reached down to hopefully heal some of the pain he has with her tears, but the calls of this island's version of velociraptors caught her off guard. They sounded awfully familiar. In the distance, about fifty raptors made their way towards them. Val could tell that they were wanting something. After a while, they finally closed in on the group. Everyone stood their ground as the fifty raptors circled them. Before long, Blizzard and Quickfang emerged from the pack. Blizzard looked mildly disappointed, but Quickfang...had the same look Trousk had on his face, though in a raptor form.

"H-hey Blizzard. Why are you here," Val asked, trying to be friendly. Quickfang snarled loudly.

"You...kill...brother Ripmaw!" Everyone looked down at her as Snow stood by the girl's side, ready to defend her in case the raptors got funny ideas. Val was shocked at what the raptor was telling her.

"What? I didn't kill anyone! I don't want to kill anyone, so how could I kill him with that mindset," Val questioned the raptor. Blizzard soon got in the way, his body covered in a thin layer of ice and snow.

"You right...however, you have blood on hand because of friending the two raptors," he told her. Her mind instantly recalled Jay and Sargon. Ripmaw was the raptor that had his tail ripped clean off thanks to Jay. This raptor is Ripmaw's brother!? She stayed silent, hiding behind Snow because she had no idea what to say at this moment. Snow growled, but Ripmaw growled even louder.

"Enough!" Ubtia yelled. Everyone, including the raptors looked at her. "What happened to Ripmaw was a tragedy, but the girl and her friends were not responsible."

The raptors threw a fit.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY NOBODY IS TO BLAME! THAT HYBRID YOU SPEAK OF KILLED MY BROTHER, AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS FOR IT!" Quickfang screamed in perfect speech. Ubtia slowly grabbed Val and Talura, knowing that anything she says will undoubtedly make things worse..

"I think its time to go." She threw the two into the air, followed by Snow and Trousk. Eumaeus got on his pteranodon as the goddess began to shift back into her normal form. The raptors tried to charge at them, but huge gusts of wind kept them from advancing any further. Ubtia flew off with the group, with Godzilla and Kaila following behind her, leaving the raptors alone. Quickfang was roaring at her to come back and face them like a warrior, but Blizzard put a claw on his back. Blizzard knew that there was no way they could catch up to the giant.

"Its okay Quickfang. I got a plan. We just need to contact him."

* * *

A few days have passed since the battle ended. Trousk, Talura, Eumaeus, and Zahrax were nursed back to health, and were standing atop a large wooden platform built a few hours ago. Val was there as well, with Snow and Ubtia standing by her side. Val was visibly upset after hearing that Hive, the giant bee she befriended in Ubita's flower forest, had died in battle. But she was thankful that he helped everyone turn the tide in good's favor. Terra stood at the front of the platform, basking in the eyes of the citizens of Flean that had congregated here to listen to whatever she had to say. She turned her head towards Trousk and the gang and winked. Everyone but Trousk responded with a nod.

"Greetings citizens! We all stand here on a momentous occasion! I would like to officially announce that the Second Greek War is over!" The crowd cheered like mad. They were tired of the war as much as Trousk was. Speaking of him, he rubbed his eyepatch, which he had received during recovery. Terra called him over, and he did so. "And this was one of the many that did so!"

Everyone cheered even harder. Everyone had loved him for his contributions in the First Greek War. He essentially ended that war, just as he did with this one. Everyone was clapping as a servant climbed up onto the platform, carrying multiple necklaces of teeth and bones. These necklaces was the highest honor that Zlarca could give to war heros such as him. He bent down so Terra could put it on his neck. He stood straight again as Terra continued talking.

"He risked his life in both wars! We cannot give anything better than the highest honor in the land. I wish we could give better, but this is all I can give you," she said. "We are truly sorry for the losses you have felt during your time serving your country."

The crowd frowned at the thought of Trousk loosing his family. That explains why he has the new looks, with the raptor tail, feathers, eyes, and all that. He nodded to the empress before walking back to his spot. Talura was up next. She stepped up to where Trousk once was. She bended her knee to accept the same honor that had befallen her general, though cautious about her bandages as they are not as tight as she would've liked, which meant they could've fallen off her upper body, revealing it to the crowd, which would be really embarrassing. Luckily, no such thing happened, and she stood up, knowing that luck was present in her family tree.

"Talura, the girl wonder. She was from a family known for its bad luck, but, despite the odds, has managed to live throughout her entire time in the army," Terra said with a smile. "Looks like luck was present. It just took some time to figure out what it was."

Talura smiled before she started making her way towards her spot. However, Terra's pet snake was in her path, and it hissed at her. She yelped and fell flat on her bottom, which caused the crowd to laugh. She blushed in embarrassment before making her way back to her spot, trying to hide her face with a basket. Val giggled at her before her attention was brought to Eumaeus. All eyes watched as he stepped forward, without fear of public backlash. The people had glares on their face, not liking a Greek in their city.

"Alright, before we begin, I would like to tell you all that he didn't want this to happen. He was simply wanting Zlarca to see Greeks as equals, as we see Egyptians and other races. However, because of his Greek heritage, he was swept up in the rebellion, isn't that right?" she questioned, all eyes giving him questioning looks.

"This is true," he responded. The crowd responded not with violence, but with a calm sigh. Eumaeus knows it will take a while before Zlarca will trust its Greek population, possibly even after he dies of old age, but he knows he will be making progress, starting on this day. He knelt down, allowing the necklace of bones and teeth to slide easily down his neck. He stood up before facing the crowd. He unsheathed his sword before raising it up into the air.

"For peace! For honor! For Zlarca!" He yelled. He wanted the people to chant. And, surprisingly, it slowly started picking up speed, and soon, everyone in the square was chanting the same thing he said. He smiled before putting his sword back into its sheath and heading back to his spot. Val, Ubtia, and Talura clapped for Eumaeus as he sits back down, contempt with the progress he made.

"And finally, Val." Val's head shot up at the mention of her name. She slid off her chair and made her way towards Terra, who easily towered over her. Snow and Zahrax followed her. She looked at the two before her eyes wandered back to Val.

"This girl has been through a lot. She doesn't exactly belong here. She was separated when our lovely goddess Ubtia called her to her aid, though it does seem rather irresponsible," Terra began. Ubtia rubbed the back of her neck before Terra continued. "Despite this setback, she has been a major player in helping our nation survive the war. For this, we shall give her the same honor as the previous heros, even if she's from another place."

Terra placed the necklace onto Val, where it slid down her neck. She smiled at Terra before giving her a hug. It was an unexpected moment, but the crowd awed at the sight. Val lets go of Terra and walks back to her seat, petting Snow along the way. Terra blushed from the unexpected venture, but appreciated nonetheless. She continues to speak.

"Let us not forget the hundreds that had fallen during the war. Their sacrifices were not in vain! With the war over, we can go back to finishing the job we had started many years ago. Let us rebuild Zlarca from the ashes and start anew!"

The crowd cheered, repeating Eumaeus's chant once again. Terra smile grew larger as the heros stood up. They all stood by Terra's side and knelled to the people. After that was over, they all stepped off the back of the platform and made their way towards the palace, where a huge party was being held. However, Val stopped. She looked down at the necklace Terra had given her, but then remembered her friends and family at Jurassic World. They were probably worried like crazy. Seeing how good as triumphed, she feels like her time her is up. She looked up at Ubtia, who had stopped. Everyone else stopped as well, wondering what was up.

"Is there something wrong, child?" Ubtia asked her.

"I...I want to see my family again." Ubtia smiled, knowing what she meant. She looked over to Terra and gave her a nod. She nodded back, and everyone made their way back to the platform. The crowd was about to leave before then, but stopped when they saw them come back.

"I would like to inform you all that...well, its time for someone to leave," she told them. She looked down to Val, who was smiling at her. "Val will be returning home, to her own kind. Thank you for being here to help us in this dire time."

"You're welcome," she responded. Ubtia, using all her strength, opened a giant portal in the middle of the platform for Godzilla and Kaila to go through. Val hugged Talura and Eumaeus, saying her, probably, last goodbye. She went to hug Trousk, but he didn't kneel down to let her do so. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Trousk?" He didn't respond. However, without looking, he did ruffle her hair, which made her giggle a bit. She waved bye to the crowd before she finally faced the portal. She looked at Zahrax, who looked like he wanted to go with her. She looked up at Ubtia. "Can I take him with me?"

"I wish you could. He belongs with you, I know that. However, I don't know how this portal will react to him leaving. I had tested this before, but what came of it was that those trying to leave with those that came from another universe end up disintegrating," she explained. Val frowned at the thought. She looked over to Zahrax, who was pouting in sadness at not getting to come with her. She picked him up and patted his neck, earning happy coos from him. She walked towards Trousk and gave him to the general.

"Keep him. Maybe he can help you remember me when I'm gone," she told him. Trousk nodded, taking the little raptor in his arms. She smiled before heading back to the portal. She waved at them one last time, as did they. She stepped into the portal, followed by Snow and the mutants, leaving this timeline for good.

Terra looked over to Trousk, who looked at Zahrax with a depressed look.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Lets just...go celebrate," he told her. She nodded, and everyone left for the palace for the party of a lifetime. Ubtia even joined, which she often does anyway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The portal opens over Jurassic World's lagoon. It spits out Val and Snow before it closed. Val laughed in happiness as she prepared to splash into the water. Onlookers down below gasped as they watched her and Snow crash into the lagoon. When she opened her eyes, Mona, the mosasaurus that lived in this lagoon, greeted her instantly, thankful that she was back. Val patted her as she got on her back. A janitor noticed her and Snow in the lagoon and called the control room.

Owen and Gem were already heading that way when he got a call from Claire, telling him what happened. He hung up almost instantly and made a break for the mosasaur paddock, with Gem running close behind. When he got to the walls of the lagoon, he saw Mona surface, revealing Val and Snow.

"VAL!" Val and Snow heard their calls, and she looked down at Mona. After telling her what to do, she dove quickly. She then resurfaced jaw-tip first, launching Val and Snow out of the lagoon and into Owen and Gem. Owen shook his head from the impact, and quickly hugged Val. "Oh thank god. I thought I lost you in there."

"I'm fine, uncle. I'm just glad that I can see you again." Gem quickly joined in the hug. She let herself get enveloped by their love, thankful that she is by their side once more. The sound of electricity caught their attention, as another portal opened up. This time, it was the D-Squad and Val's fellow friends that work on the island. They had the same reaction Owen had, and rushed to see her. They hugged her tight, almost choking Val before they finally let go.

"What happened back there?" Quinn asked. Val looked at all her friends and family and smiled.

"I have so much stuff to tell you! Lets just find a private spot first."

* * *

 **Back on the Continent...**

Trousk stood out on the balcony, staring up into the stars. The moon was shining bright. He sighed heavily. He had no idea what to do now. With his family gone and Zlarca finally saved, it seemed like his life had no meaning anymore. His questioned where to go next. His thoughts were interrupted when Terra opened the door to his room. She swiftly closed it before anyone spotted her, and she walked to his side. A moment of awkward silence followed for the next few minutes until Terra broke it.

"The stars are brighter than usual, aren't they?" she asked him. Trousk didn't budge, but finally spoke.

"I don't know what to do now." Terra looked at him with a confused look. "I saved my nation, but I lost my family and closest friend. The only thing I can think of now is to return to my farm, but I figure that it would be a waste of time with this new body of mine," he told her.

Terra was shocked at what he was saying. "Come on, Trousk. You're better than this. You always have something planned when another thing is finished!"

"Not anymore. I've run out of ideas on what to do. All I know now is that I'm going to be retiring here pretty soon," he told her. She wasn't surprised. He was in his 80's at this point. Most people don't last that long, especially soldiers. She reached down and grabbed his hand. Her chest glowed, which didn't bother Trousk at all.

"You...have a level four magora. One that gives you agelessness...fire abilities...animal speech...and something else. So that's how you're here and not in your grave," she said. He drew his hand away quickly.

"Whatever. I have no use for my magora anyway," he told her. "I should just ask Obsidorah to remove it."

Before he could turn around, Terra went in for a kiss. Trousk was confused by the gesture, but only realized what she meant when she pulled her lips away.

"You'll need it...if you're going to protect your family." Trousk raised his eyebrows before finally smiling. That was it. Terra was his new family now, and he never knew that was what she was wanting all this time. Well, they do have to get the celebration out of the way, but he was grateful nonetheless. He decided to continue their venture in private, shutting the curtains that blocked their room from the outside world.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another level of the palace, Talura was walking at her own leisurely pace, looking at the floor with Fechi following behind her. Not paying any attention, she bumped into Eumaeus. Seicom stood beside her with Jeru on her shoulder.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that," she said as she got up. Eumaeus smiled at her.

"Seicom told me how you took care of her, almost like a mother," he told her. She looked down with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, s-so? Is she you're daughter or something?" she asked.

"Yes." Her entire thinking process just exploded. Seicom...the feral child they met in the woods...was the daughter of a Greek!? How did she not notice this before?!

"That's...shocking. I thought she lost her family," she said to him after shifting her head back and forth between the two.

"It's okay. I never expected anyone to know until now," he told her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her blush.

"Seicom wants to know if you'd be her mother again."

"What is this, a marriage proposal?" Talura jokingly asked. He has to be kidding, right? I mean, they only met twice, once on the battlefield, and then here. They barely know each other. How could he want her now!?

"Oh, no, not really. It's just to babysit her while I do my rounds. I plan on becoming Zlarca's first Greek general after Trousk told me he was retiring from his position earlier. Without a mother...well, you're the only one I can turn to right now. If you don't want to help, that's okay. I'll understand completely," he told her.

"..." once again, she did not expect this. She never heard Trousk say anything about retiring. But she wants this to happen. He saw the death of his family right in front of him. He's going to have a lot of flashbacks for sure, so she wants him out so those things don't bother him during combat. She looked over to Seicom. She reminded her of both Gadus and Val. Seicom was almost like a daughter to her at this point thanks to her parenting before the battle when they first met. She nods her head, wanting to make sure she's alright.

"Thank you." After that, he left. Talura simply stood there, trying to wrap her head around what she had witnessed. This is going to be a long night of thinking, that's for sure.

* * *

On the roof of the palace, Ubtia looked up into the sky, her long antennae and dress flowing in the wind. She was thinking about the past. About the other gods. About Val. She hopes "the little witch girl" is alright. But, knowing her, she must be. Knowing she can't die of age because she's a god, she knows that this event will leave a lasting mark on the gods...and probably worsen relations between the Zlarcan and Greek pantheons even more. But for now, she rests.

The future of Zlarca looks bright now that its in safe hands.

* * *

 **Oh...OH...OOOOHHH. It's done. Another story bites the dust! WOOOO! I thank you all for reading this far. I never expected you to do so but...you did. And that's shocking. Yes, this is the last chapter of the story (if you couldn't tell by the title of the chapter).**

 **Okay, let me just tell you this. I wasn't planning on getting Terra and Trousk together at first. It felt rather redundant, but then I just started doing it out of habit. I don't know why, but it just happened.**

 **Well...I'm out of ideas on what to talk about. I just hope you enjoyed this story, and I just hope that I did good with Dolphinheart99's characters, Val, Jay, and Snow.**

 **Welp...this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
